


Office Woes

by DaysofLove



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysofLove/pseuds/DaysofLove
Summary: He wasn't underwhelming or overwhelming or anything. Baekho considered himself to be diligent and just enough for everything he did. That included work but when his boss changed to a male about his age, things became different. Hwang Minhyun always treated him like he was never good enough and made him work plenty of overtime just to correct, check or even as far as redo documents. He could never understand his boss' intentions so when he accidentally snapped big time in front of his boss, he was thrown into a bigger loop of confusion and madness with his boss.
Relationships: Choi Minki | Ren/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun & Kang Dongho | Baekho, Hwang Minhyun/Kang Dongho | Baekho
Comments: 43
Kudos: 100





	1. 1

Everything had gone out of hand. He didn't know how it happened but it was all so quick that he was forced to go with the flow and now he laid handcuffed on the floor under his boss' desk, trying to keep his voice down as a colleague talked to the boss. His boss, possibly one of the most straight laced males he had ever known, now had him at his feet quite literally. He didn't think a little agitation would cause him to snap like that but Kang Baekho had nowhere to run and Hwang Minhyun wasn't about to let him go.

Go back to 20 minutes earlier before everything escalated, Baekho was called to his boss' room. As usual, he didn't know what he was being called for and honestly he rather not know. To step into that devil's dungeon was the least exciting moments in his work life. He was always either being told off or handed extra work anyways but he had been having a rather bad day today so when his boss started to tell him to recorrect his entire document, he had snapped by accident.

"Why do you always do this to me?! I double check and triple check all the time before I send them to you! How could there possibly be any more mistakes?"

His boss sat there in his chair, unamused by Baekho's sudden outburst. There were obviously numbers to prove the mistakes or else his boss wouldn't have called him but Baekho was pretty sure it couldn't be the entire thing. His frustration however seemed to cause a change of expression in his boss' mostly stoic face.

"Kang Dongho, is everything alright?" the male had asked calmly instead of raising his voice at the obviously frustrated male who flinched.

"No!" he hissed and gathered the documents from the table but a hand pressed down on them before he could lift it off.

"I'm your boss. If you're facing any problems, you can tell me."

"No! It's none of your business," Baekho growled and Minhyun's expression twitched again. His other reached out, grabbing Baekho by his tie and pulling him down to his eye level. Baekho yelped, surprised when he was suddenly up close to his boss.

"Then you better watch your tongue," his boss spoke in a cold tone that made Baekho shiver and regret his outburst.

"Y-yes," He squeaked, realising he probably screwed up big time by yelling back at his boss. Instead of letting him go, his boss stood up instead. His hand still tugging on his necktie to prevent him from running away. Baekho gulped, confused as to where this was going as his boss spun him around. His body was backed up against the table as his boss came super close. He knew Hwang Minhyun was tall but to use his height to tower over him was something Baekho was somewhat afraid of due to how much more menacing it just made the other look.

"As punishment, you shall be working in my office today," Minhyun said and Baekho gaped at the other.

"What."

"Surely you have plenty of free time since you decided to yell at me instead of taking your work and leave as usual."

"No, no. Wait. I don't have free time! You keep makin-"

"Yes, indeed I do. You have another complaint? Then maybe its time you learn to keep your mouth shut before I fire you," Minhyun hissed, tone finally switching fully from calm to venomous. Baekho shuddered. Yep, definitely screwed up but he wasn't expecting something cold to wrap around his wrists and click. He looked down, eyes widened as he realised he had just been handcuffed.

"Wait, hold up. What's this? How am I supposed to work if you handcuff me? And why am I even--" Minhyun pushed Baekho's jaw up, effectively shutting him up.

"You talk too much," Minhyun said and grabbed onto the middle chain of the cuffs, pulling Baekho towards his chair and shoving him in it. Baekho was stunned but he didn't think to fight back against his boss at that moment since he had just been threatened to get fired. His boss' knee slid between his thighs as his whole body froze up at the sudden predicament. "And my mood hasn't been good as always so it would be good if you could just be a good boy for a day."

Baekho could only gulp and not say anything as his boss stared down at him. He had no clue how things had just escalated this much but it was and it was still going as his lips were suddenly abused by his own boss. He gasped when their lips met. Instead of pushing him away, Baekho felt himself turning to mush as he lightly clawed on his boss' neat coat with his cuffed hands. As if fire was meeting oil, their kisses sparked fireworks in Baekho's mind and the lack of human contact suddenly made Baekho crave more instead of finding this situation ridiculous. It was ridiculous, your boss kissing you but Baekho's bad day had rendered him unable to think properly as he reciprocated the kisses pressed against his lips. His boss bit on his bottom lip and tugged it, making him whine as he tugged on his coat collar to plead him to let go. He did but leaving a sore feeling against his bottom lip. He watched his boss lick his lip, sending chills down his spine as his pants tightened visibly. His eyes were already glassy as he wanted more but his boss slapped his approaching hands.

"If you're a good boy, I'll let you off early," Minhyun said and Baekho chewed on his bottom lip, not caring if it only made it hurt more. He nodded, the thought of being able to leave early filled his mind. "Good boy."

Minhyun patted his head and Baekho felt like he was melting. His boss' gentle yet stern voice was somehow making his earlier frustrations wither while other parts of him flared. Minhyun started kissing his ear, flicking his tongue against the sensitive muscle that made Baekho whimper and hiss as his ear got the full treatment of tongue and teeth. His chest muscle was also pressed against as his boss' hand clutched onto it like a predator catching hold of its prey. Baekho's dazed mind could only register the pleasure right now as slowly, he was letting out soft gasps and mewls. Minhyun let out a strained groan as he stood up again, eyeing his underling who was just wrapped around his finger completely despite his earlier rebelling. Cheeks flushed, lips puffy and ears red. Minhyun shuddered at the sight as it only made him more excited, further riling him up. He lifted Baekho by the chin and the other looked at him with lust filled eyes. Minhyun smirked and kissed him lightly as if praising him for being such a good boy. Baekho whimpered for more but his hands stayed down instead of clutching onto his boss as he really wanted to palm himself right now. Be a good boy. That thought made him stop though.

"Now isn't this much better?" Minhyun said but a sudden knock on his door made them freeze just for a second before he had pulled Baekho off his chair and slid him under the table. The wobbly legs of the dazed male gave out as he crashed onto the floor, groaning as he shifted. He tried to turn to a more comfortable position but his boss took the seat on his chair, sliding inwards and bumping him into place. A leg landed on his hip, not painfully but it was just there to make sure he was unable to run or cause a scene as his boss said, "Come in."

Baekho froze, the situation actually creeping up on him now. What the hell was he even doing with his boss?! He was definitely going to get fired at this point. He squirmed but the foot on him pressed down as a warning. Baekho eventually went still again but the throbbing in his pelvis area was starting to disturb him greatly as his hands travelled south. Just a little wouldn't be too much, right? He placed his cuffed hands over it, slowly touching himself as he bit his lip to stop any awkward noises from escaping. His boss made him like this, the least he could do for himself was to relieve it. He was probably not in the right mind for sure. His colleague's voice made him stop once in awhile but his underwear's tightness was killing him and he really needed to pop the button off so he did, almost letting out a relieved sigh but held it back mostly.

"Okay. Hand it back to me by tomorrow morning," Minhyun said once he had settle his worker's problem.

"Thank you, sir. Um... If you don't mind me asking, are you... Alright? Your face is quite... Red."

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for the concern. You may leave now."

"Ah. Okay."

Baekho let out a squeak once the door was shut. He was about to sigh in relief when his boss' foot lifted off him and the chair rolled back. He glanced back with wide eyes as he could now totally see Hwang Minhyun as a predator staring down at his prey which was him, leg crossing across the other. His heart literally skipped a few beats out of fear. Was this how preys felt like? 

"Enjoying yourself down there?" Minhyun asked and Baekho hissed, finding his voice back now.

"N-no! You're crazy. What do you think you're doing to me?" Baekho snapped and tried to roll out from under the table but his boss stretched his accursed long leg out, stopping Baekho again. "Hey!"

"What happened to my good boy earlier?" Minhyun spoke with a coy chuckle in his voice. Baekho gulped.

"That was a mistake! I just-"

"Sh... You're being too loud. Wouldn't want people to think you're sucking your boss off to get a promotion, would you?"

Baekho stiffened and he let out a low growl, teeth baring itself at his devil of a boss. Minhyun's smirk made him shrink. Minhyun eyed his worker under his table and his smirk only grew when he saw the opened button.

"Hmmm... Why don't you continue what you were about to do?" Minhyun said while shifting his foot over to Baekho's groin, tapping on the hem of the pants with his toe end. Baekho blushed furiously as he looked down.

"Y-you want to watch me m-masturbate?!" Baekho gasped in disbelief. Minhyun shrugged and raised his brows.

"You were about to do it anyways. Go on," Minhyun spoke in his ordering voice and Baekho hissed, cursing his earlier haze that had made him do things he usually wouldn't but he could tell his boss was definitely not going to let him go if he didn't listen.

"Psycho," He blurted out before dipping his hand down. Maybe he was a psycho too for actually doing this in front of his boss but one touch and his mind was gone again. He pulled his member out from under the tight layers and a shaky breath escaped his lips from the relieving feeling of having his hard on out. He started stroking himself with one hand, the metallic handcuff making annoying noises as he moved. Minhyun just stared without a word or even a blink. Baekho swore the other was a literal statue right now and it only made him more scared but his jerking hand was taking his attention away from his boss as he pleasured himself. He let out gasps as his back arched a little as he slid his hand in an upwards and downwards motion along his length. Thumb grazing over the tip and digging in slightly to further amplify the pleasure as he dragged his precum back down to ease the stroking more. His voice became tight as he hissed at the tightening feeling in his lower area. His expression loosened when he felt it coming but it soon all clench up again when his boss' foot suddenly found its way on top of his hand and member, stopping him from jerking off anymore. Baekho gasped, eyes shooting open as he whimpered.

"That's enough. Don't make a mess in my office," Minhyun said and Baekho almost shrieked at the other from stopping him. "Wrap up and leave for today. You've done enough."

"You're an asshole," Baekho snapped and sat up, accidentally bumping his head and wincing but he didn't stop. He pushed Minhyun's foot away and decided to be a complete rebel as he gave himself a few more lengthy strokes, releasing webs of white strings on his boss' clean pristine office floor. Screw being fired (no actually don't fire him) but he really wouldn't be able to take it if he had to leave his business undone. His body shuddered and he let out a whiny moan as he relaxed. A voice clearing his throat made him stiffen again though as he glanced at his boss who just had a knotted brow right now.

"You're seriously a terrible, terrible little boy," Minhyun spoke and Baekho just felt like hiding under the covers of his bed, regretting ever waking up today. Minhyun's foot raised upwards, touching his chin and tilting his head up. "You made a mess. What do you say?"

Again, the control seized Baekho as his throat turned dry. "I'm s-sorry."

"Come here." The foot left his chin and Baekho unwillingly crawled out from under the table towards his boss. The table suddenly felt like a safer option after all. Once he was near his boss' knee, a hand grasped his hair. Baekho winced as he was forced to look up at his boss who had bent lower. "Now that you've dirtied my floor, I expect equivalent payback for the cleaning that has to be done. Do you understand me?"

Baekho gulped at the thought that he had to pay his boss back. He nodded though and felt like crying from his own stupidity and the way he could barely control himself.

"Good. Then you can leave now. If you try anything else stupid, I'll see fit to it that you're punished more."

That was it.


	2. 2

Regret. Regret. Regret.

That was possibly the only thing swirling uncontrollably within his mind as he stood in front of his office building the very next day. How could he have done that with his cold demon of a boss??! He even had a resignation letter printed out but that didn't mean shit if his boss were to reject it. So many thoughts crossed his mind and several of his colleagues greeted him as they walked by, pulling him out from his stiff position to return their greeting. Baekho silently thanked the stars that he wasn't dating anyone currently or he would totally be screwed. Now that he thought about it, why did Hwang Minhyun even do that to him? He was just a regular employee with just enough to cover his monthly expenses. His work was not the most extraordinary compared to a few others and he definitely tried his best not to stand out (not counting all the times he might have accidentally snapped back at his boss).

"Kang Dongho," the voice he least wanted to hear sounded behind him, sending a shiver down his spine as he slowly turned back with the pace of a sloth. He gulped at the sight of his tall boss who already looked annoyed. "Why aren't you going up already?"

"Ahuh....," Baekho blurted out instead and for a short moment, he took notice of his boss' change of expression. Confusion. Then cold again. Baekho felt his cheeks literally heat up as he stepped aside and bowed to his boss as a means to hide his face. "A-after you."

Minhyun let out an unamused grunt and walked past Baekho before temporarily stopping to say, "Come to my office at 12."

"T-tw-? But that's lunch hour," Baekho gasped, not wanting his eating time to be taken up by his boss.

"Is that a complaint?"

Baekho stiffened and shook his head. "N-no. I'll be there."

Hand holding his resignation letter, Baekho hoped for the fucking best that he wasn't about to get fired first and he was allowed to leave. He just can't stand knowing that he had done something like that in front of his boss and that the other pretty much had also engaged in it. They also did kiss. So... Baekho's mind was screaming in confusion and regret now. He actually wasn't able to even think things through properly since it happened so quick and all Baekho did when he went home was fall asleep and not think about it. Except the part where he had typed out his resignation letter out of pure fear and have it printed. Other than that, his mind completely refused to think about it. So without further ado and a heart beating like it was its last run, he knocked.

"Come in."

Baekho wanted to cry but still opened the door and put on a fake ass smile to greet his boss while clenching onto the letter tightly. Minhyun was still working on some stuff so Baekho stood there for a short while until Minhyun finally looked up. Eyes widening just a little.

"Oh. You're here."

What.

"Uh... Yeah. It's 12," Baekho said while looking around nervously, afraid to meet his boss' intense stare.

"Close the door."

The order was short and simple yet Baekho literally feared for his life if he were to do so. It almost felt like he was cutting off help from the outside world and it made him feel like puking. He slowly pushed the door, turning the handle slowly until it was close. His back now faced his boss as he couldn't bring himself to turn back.

"What's that in your hand?"

Baekho gulped and breathed in. You can do this, Baekho. You have to. It's for your own sanity. He gripped the paper and spun around, not expecting his boss to be right behind him. When did this prick even stand up? He held back a scream as he bumped the door. Eyes opening widely like a deer caught in the headlights. Minhyun seemed amused by Baekho's reaction and went back to his seat.

What the actual-

"This....," Baekho started talking but it was difficult when he felt like he just had a heart attack. His legs felt wobbly as well as he slowly shifted them over to Minhyun's table. He put the letter down and Minhyun gave him a confused look. This time, it held a little longer until it went back to unamused. Minhyun picked up the letter and just held it, eyeing Baekho's expression as he did so.

"Resignation letter, I presume?" Minhyun asked and Baekho had to force himself to nod. "Okay. I accept. You may leave now."

Baffled was the right way to describe his current expression. Baekho didn't think it would be that easy. He gaped momentarily but felt relief take over his body as well. Maybe that whole thing yesterday was just a nightmare and Baekho didn't actually do anything with Minhyun in his office. Or at least he hoped so. He bowed and turned around, heading towards the door since he had been dismissed. Just as he was about to grab the handle, his whole body moved forward and slammed against the door. He gasped in surprise and pain. A tight grip wrapped around his wrist and pulled it up to his back in an uncomfortable position, making him hiss. 

"Did you actually think I would say that and let you go?" Minhyun's voice hissed just right beside his ear. He shuddered and turned his head, realising the one who had him in such a painful position was none other than the devil himself. 

"B-but you sai-" 

"Quiet," Minhyun growled and Baekho shut his lips while trying not to let out a cry from how much further Minhyun was trying to push before his arm actually gets dislocated. "I will burn that letter and pretend I never saw it. If you dare try to run from me again, I will break your legs." 

"You're crazy!" Baekho cried out while trying to free himself. "I don't understand what you want from me. Let go. You're going to break my arm." 

"I told you, didn't I? If you try to do anything stupid, I won't hesitate to punish you more." Minhyun's voice literally made Baekho's knees want to buckle and just curl up and cry. Baekho didn't know why this was happening to him or why his boss was doing this to him but he just knew it wasn't normal. He was tugged over to his boss' table unwilling and his upper body was shoved down against the table that had been cleared of things. Baekho held back a sob as he tried not to break down in front of his boss who sounded pissed. 

"Why me?" he wailed while rubbing his teary eyes with his free hand. "I haven't done anything wrong to you before. Please just let me leave. I won't tell anyone about this." 

"You're not going anywhere," Minhyun whispered beside Baekho's ear and Baekho actually couldn't hold back his sob. He was scared and even though he knew he could probably overpower Minhyun, all he wanted to do now was just hide and be away from this situation. His strength seemed to have completely left him and he didn't even know what his boss wanted from him as he stayed pressed down against the table for a few more seconds. He sniffled and tried to glance back to see what Minhyun was up to since the other had fell silent. His eyes caught sight of the pained contorted expression on his boss' face before his hair was roughly pulled and he was forced to face forward again. 

"Ow, Ow, Ow," Baekho whined as he tried to reach Minhyun's wrist to get him to stop. "What do you even want from me?!" 

"I want you to shut up for a second so I can think!" Minhyun snapped and Baekho whimpered, shrinking a little at the sound of Minhyun's raised voice. Baekho's breathing was erratic but he tried to take huge gulps so he could calm down. His legs were starting to hurt and he really wanted to sit down but Minhyun's hand pressed up against his back and in his hair forced him to stay in that awkward position. 

All at once, Minhyun let go and Baekho immediately shrivelled up onto the floor. He let out a soft sobbing noises as he rubbed his scalp and wrist one after another. He looked up at his boss who just stared down at him with a look he couldn't decipher but it was certainly not the same cold look he usually gets. This look had a mixture of every little emotion mixed in it and it was certainly not very Hwang Minhyun in Baekho's eyes but what did he know. 

"Can I leave now?" Baekho asked in a quieter tone as he eyed the door that suddenly looked so far away. 

"No," was the answer he got. Baekho wanted to yell at the other, demanding to know what exactly did he want but somehow Baekho doubted he would get a proper response. 

"Then what do you want me to do...?" Baekho asked instead, lowering his gaze. "You won't let me leave... You're not firing me... You kissed me. You hurt me. I'm so confused. What would you have me do?" 

If Baekho had looked up then, he would have probably seen another expression on his boss' typically cold face but he wasn't. Before Minhyun could reply, a knock sounded on his door and disturbed them just like before. Minhyun frowned. "Get under the table." 

"A-again?" Baekho whined and one cold look made him start scrambling up from the ground to the back of his boss' table where he was hidden just the day before. He could see the mess he made was already gone and he curled up under the table and rubbed his eyes. He could hear the door unlocking and Minhyun talking before it was followed by increasing footsteps. The door was shut and Baekho froze. 

"So we have this meeting with the Jeju team this coming Saturday," a different voice spoke and Baekho shut his eyes tightly, cursing himself for having give in to Minhyun's order. He should have just left. The other wouldn't have had enough time to stop him. Instead, they were stuck in a similar situation again. Minhyun sat down in his chair and didn't spare Baekho a glance as he pushed his seat in, conveniently trapping the other right between his thighs. Baekho slapped a hand over his own mouth before he could let out a squeak. "And there are some things I need to look over with you first. You're free now, right? I mean, I know its lunch time and all but-" 

"Go on," Minhyun said and the other nodded, starting to talk about supposedly confidential information that Baekho knew he probably shouldn't be hearing about since he was just an employee. He squirmed a little, trying to find a comfortable place but Minhyun literally had him stuck. He frowned, gradually getting annoyed that Minhyun always had him where he wanted. He came here to resign and hopefully never see him ever again but had somehow ended up under his table again. It infuriated Baekho that he was always swept away so easily by his boss. True the other had a devilishly handsome face and a surprisingly pleasant voice when he wasn't being mean but that didn't mean he could hurt and force him into doing things. Baekho's annoyance made him lift his hands up and start unbuckling Minhyun's pants. 

See how you like this, jerk. 

He could see and feel Minhyun stiffen around him. A hand reaching down to try to hit his away but Baekho bit him out of sheer anger. His hand shot back up out of view. 

"Are you alright, Minhyun?" 

"Ah yes," the other replied calmly.


	3. 3

"You seem... Annoyed right now. Are these proposals really that horrible to agree with? I thought they were quite alright." 

"Yes.. No. Just." That was the first time Baekho could hear the clear uncertainty in his voice and he knew he was about to screw this up for his boss. Not that he cared. He probably really just wanted to get fired now so he didn't have to deal with this shit anymore. He lowered the zip as quietly as possible. This is what you get for playing around with me, Baekho grumbled internally. 

"Minhyun?" 

"I'm fine. Carry on. I'll look at these again. Double check them Just to be sure we know what we are signing up for," Minhyun said, trying to steer the conversation in a safe direction. If Minhyun wanted Baekho to suffer, Baekho was going to make him suffer all the same. He lowered Minhyun's underwear and felt his thighs squeeze in, trying to stop Baekho from continuing but the other's body size kept his thighs from closing. Even when Minhyun tried to roll back, this time Baekho clutched onto him with one arm while the other closed in on his member. 

"If you say so."

Baekho sneered and started pumping him. He heard Minhyun take a deep breath and wished he could see what kind of face the other was making now. His tone was still calm as he spoke and Baekho hated it. Literally, he wanted to just fuck this up so badly for Minhyun that he didn't care anymore. Minhyun grew hard in his hand and Baekho was actually surprised that it was working. His boss was certainly a psycho for being able to get hard in such a situation. He heard a little stutter and grinned, knowing his revenge was slowly coming true. 

"Umm... Do you need some water, Minhyun? You don't look great." 

"I'm fine. I just haven't had lunch yet." 

Baekho slowed down. He hadn't had lunch yet too. Right. No thanks to this ass. Minhyun's pelvic area squirmed but Baekho held on tight, not about to let his boss go now. 

"Why don't you help yourself to some water? The dispenser is just over there," Baekho heard Minhyun say. 

"Don't mind if I do." A chair rattled and Baekho wondered if the other was leaving but what shocked him was the hand coming down to grab his hair again. He almost shrieked when he was suddenly pulled closer to his boss' length and through the gap between the table and Minhyun's chest, he made eye contact with the man himself. Despite his red cheeks, his gaze was fierce and made Baekho's hair stand as always but a small smirk made Baekho confused. 

"Do you want one?" 

"Yes please." 

Baekho blinked innocently at his boss who pushed him even closer until his cheek was almost touching the hardened length before him. Baekho gasped, realising what this prick wanted him to do (can't say he didn't do that to himself). Baekho wasn't about to give him that satisfaction and squeezed the member in his hand. 

"Hah-," Minhyun let out a breathless gasp. 

"Did you say something?" 

"No." His voice becoming back stoic again. 

Baekho cursed silently. He really wanted to unravel his boss and make him lose face in front of whoever the other was, probably someone high ranking in the company too but the other was way too good at controlling his expressions (must be from all the practice he had with Baekho) and tone. Minhyun's fist tightened around Baekho's hair as if warning him to try that again and the employee winced. He was pushed forward again until his lips almost grazed the member if he had not shifted away but now he was pressed against his boss' pelvic area and that wasn't any more comfortable. He glared up at the male who was shooting back an equally angry glare. 

"So back to what we were saying," the other continued and Minhyun nodded. Now with a gap that enabled Baekho to see Minhyun's expression, he decided that maybe... Just maybe this would actually help. He timed Minhyun's talking and went for it. He knew he was probably going to regret this and need an abundance of mouthwash later but that was something for the future him to care about. Now all he wanted was to screw Minhyun up just once. He started with kisses, trying to get used to the texture although he knew it was just skin. Minhyun was fairly... Clean so he didn't need to worry about a hairy situation either. The moment Minhyun spoke, he gave a few more kisses. Sometimes and rarely, there would be a break in Minhyun's voice and he smirked to himself. This was working. Minhyun's hand left his hair as well since he needed both hands to sort through the documents, giving Baekho a little more freedom to move his head again. He went for the tip this time, just kissing and gradually parting his lips slightly to take in the tip. 

Minhyun stiffened and let out an airy sigh. He had a high level of concentration and focus but with Baekho now sucking onto the tip of his member and a swirl of tongue around his shaft, he found those two traits of his to be diminishing. He really wanted to just ram his member right into his employee's mouth right there and then but held back as he continued talking. His breathing was catching up to him but he still kept a cool outlook to the best of his abilities. He had thought by pushing Baekho, the other would stop whatever it was that he was doing but now he had only escalated it instead. 

"And if its possible, we should-" Minhyun paused, utterly distracted by the male who was running his tongue down his whole length. Minhyun's brows flickered and he leaned back against his seat, chest heaving heavily. 

"Should?" 

"Should..." He completely forgot what he wanted to say and glanced down. That didn't help since he was greeted by the sight of his employee sucking his member. Great. "Um... As I was saying, if it was possible, we should probably schedule another meeting with their other group to be sure that their information matches up." 

Baekho glared up at his boss who managed to retain his cool and recollected himself. Minhyun smirked a little and Baekho was really tempted to bite but knew he would be risking hair loss at this rate by how often Minhyun seemed to grab his hair. 

"That's doable." 

Minhyun almost let out a whine when Baekho took in more of Minhyun's length. He watched as Minhyun's face twitched and his hand clenched into a fist. 

"Is there anything else to be discussed?" Minhyun asked in a strained sounding voice. 

"Ah yes. Just one." 

"Okay...." 

"Are you sure you're alright? You're sweating. Is the room too warm?" 

Baekho would chuckle if he could but he didn't want to get caught either and obviously be the embarrassing employee who was actually sucking on his boss' member. 

"Oh yes. Probably. A little," Minhyun replied nonchalantly. Baekho hollowed out his mouth and he could feel Minhyun's thighs clamping against him as he forced himself to keep a straight face. 

"Well I hope I'm not taking too much of your time then. Uh... Would you like me to ask your secretary to get you some medicine or maybe food? You look both pale and flushed at the same time." 

"I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Let's just hurry and finish this." 

The person with Minhyun agreed as they went on to the last topic. Baekho kept it up, wondering how long it would take for his boss to come. Maybe he sucked at it but the long airy breaths Minhyun was now taking made him guess he was on the right path. Minhyun leaned forward again, purposely taking the chance to push himself even deeper into Baekho's mouth and almost causing him to gag. He felt a moan getting stuck in his throat as his mouth was now filled. He pulled back and gasped for air as quietly as he could. His whole body tingling at the weird sensation and arousing himself as well. This wasn't good. Baekho knew that but it didn't stop him. He went back in and bobbed his head, trying to get Minhyun to lose focus completely as his tongue kept running over the sensitive spots but knew he was slowly losing control of himself again too. His hand reached down as he palmed his clothed member, moaning silently as he worked on both members. The vibration from his throat travelled to Minhyun's member, sending signals all over his body as he clenched down onto his fists to hold back his desires to fuck Baekho's mouth without mercy. 

Baekho didn't know how long it took until Minhyun started leaking but he had definitely held out for a longer time than he had originally anticipated and by then, he had finished his discussion with the other.

"Thank you so much for your time. Make sure you get some rest, Minhyun. You look sick." 

Minhyun let out a dry chuckle. "I know. I hope you can see yourself out. I would like to finish up with the documentation." 

"It's no problem. See you." 

Minhyun nodded and let out a shaky relieved sigh as the other finally left the room, leaving just him and Baekho again. He pushed his chair back, simultaneously pulling his member out from Baekho's mouth. Baekho gasped and panted, finally able to have a clearer view of Minhyun's face that was red all the way to the tip of his ears. His boss cupped his cheeks in one hand and squeezed them. 

"What the hell, Kang? You really want to be punished this badly, don't you?" 

"I..." Baekho didn't know what to even say. After all, past him left matters to present him to deal with. He didn't think things through enough when he had started this. 

"Fine then. Make sure you swallow every last bit of it. Not a single drop on my carpet." 

Before Baekho could protest or make proper words leave his parted lips, Minhyun had slid himself forward again and pushed his member against Baekho's lips. The employee gasped but had to take the full length in, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes from the whole size of it. Baekho's hands clamped down onto Minhyun's knees, trying to get him to stop thrusting but the other wasn't stopping now, not when he was close and Baekho was the cause of it. Groans and whimpers escaped his tight throat. Minhyun's face was flushed and he was panting heavily, losing control of his expressions by now. Baekho caught glimpses of the pleasure on his boss' face, feeling a knot in his stomach. 

"Sh-" Minhyun held back a curse when he actually came inside Baekho's mouth, hands clutching onto his employee's shoulder like claws as he caught his breath. Baekho didn't have a choice but to swallow, grimacing at the taste. He tried to tap Minhyun to let the other know he really needed a time out so Minhyun let go and pulled back as Baekho clamped a hand over his mouth as he coughed, trying not to dirty his boss' floor again. Even if this time it wouldn't be his. Minhyun took a wet tissue from a box and cleaned himself before properly putting his pants on again, frowning deeply. He glanced at the poor gasping male and got up from his seat, taking a glass of water and his rubbish bin. He made his way back and squatted down. Baekho turned to him and Minhyun placed them both down in front of him. It was his first time seeing Minhyun's face all flushed and nervous to even look him in the eyes. "If you want to puke it all out, do it in here." 

Baekho moved his hand away and pulled the bucket over. He tried to puke out whatever he had just swallowed but couldn't. His tears were already flowing but he could barely even make a sound out of distress. His head was a mess and he just felt so out of it. Minhyun pursed his lips and reached out but hesitated and ultimately pulled his hand back. He parted his lips, wanting to ask Baekho to leave but didn't want to either. He was conflicted on which action he should take as if any action he did would just be wrong. He stood up again and picked up the letter. Baekho looked up at him after gargling his mouth. 

"This... If you still...," Minhyun started but found it difficult to finish his sentence. Baekho slowly pushed himself up with the table and chair as his support. He took the letter from Minhyun's hand and tore it apart to his surprise. 

"That'll just be stupid, wouldn't it?"


	4. 4

"Are you crazy?! Why didn't you just accept the resignation after that?" his loud friend, Minki squeaked at him during their dinner together after the horrible horrible day. Baekho knew that telling Minki was probably the worst idea but he had no one else to ask since he trusted no one else to be talking about his boss other than Minki. Despite the potty mouth he is, he could keep a secret so Baekho knew he could trust his friend. Baekho shrugged and sipped his tea.

"I don't know. I must be crazy indeed," Baekho mumbled his response and rubbed his temple. After he had torn up the letter and throw it into the bin in front of Minhyun, he had excused himself and went back to work. Even going as far as to skip lunch. He just had so much going inside his head that he didn't even know where to start. 

"Baekho, he's hurting you. It's crazy to think you would still want to stay after that," Minki said, genuinely worried for his friend who was pale and not even smiling at the sight of food. "And he's your boss! And he threatened to break your legs!" 

"Shh! Not so loud," Baekho hissed and Minki shrunk in his seat a little. "I know what he did. I know what he said..." 

"Then why? Why are you letting this happen to yourself? You don't have a masochistic side, do you?" 

Baekho scowled at his friend and stuffed his mouth with more food. "No." 

"Talk to me, Baekho. Help me understand why you're letting this happen." 

Baekho put his chopsticks down again and shrugged. "I... I don't know. I don't... I really don't. I don't understand myself either. I want to leave. I really do. I'm so scared of him and what he might do to me next but... I saw his face, Minki. I know he doesn't mean to do these things." 

"The fuck are you on, Baek? If he didn't mean to, then he wouldn't have done it. It's not like someone is holding him at gun point and asking him to fuck you up." 

Baekho didn't know how to explain to Minki. He pursed his lips and looked down uneasily at his barely eaten bowl of rice. His usually big appetite was the size of a snail now. He wanted to know what exactly was going on in Minhyun's mind when he did all those to him. Hurting him. Kissing him. Threatening him. Yet looking at him with a pained expression. Allowing him to see his pleasured expression. Actually not firing him for trying to ruin his meeting. It was scary to think about it, even scarier that he had allowed himself to be handled that way. It was like he was under some kind of spell and all he did was follow Minhyun's every order. He sipped his tea again. 

"Baekho, I'm just worried about you..." 

"I know, Minki. I'm worried for me too." 

~~~

"Dongho, boss is finding for you."

Baekho froze and clenched his fists. "H-Hwang is?"

"Yes."

It was almost the end of their working hours and Baekho hadn't been called into that office for almost three days now which meant he hadn't seen Minhyun or had another crazy day with his boss for three days. That itself was a crazy record since Minhyun usually just called him in to tell him to fix small minor details too. But three days! Now he was starting to get all jittery again. He thanked his colleague and got up from his seat, breathing in shakily as memories invaded his mind.

You can do this, Kang Dongho. Maybe he'll just pretend like nothing ever happened. And that all of those two days were just some kind of bad dream.

He made his way to Minhyun's office and took a deep breath, straightening his coat out before knocking on the door.

"Come in."

Baekho's ears tingled from his boss' voice, having not hear it for three days now. He opened the door and gulped, stepping in. As always, Minhyun was still busy with other things but this time, he looked up first with his usual cool demeanour.

"You were... Looking for me?" Baekho asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Ah, yes," Minhyun said and went back to his work, confusing Baekho entirely. "Take a seat."

"What."

In his years of working for the other, never had Minhyun once asked him to sit down and he wasn't sure if that should frighten him much more or not but his legs brought his body to the chair and sat down. Back straight, hands on knees as if he was taking some school picture. Minhyun breathed in and looked away from his desktop again, sharp eyes piercing Baekho's as the other stiffened visibly.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Minhyun asked in a nonchalant tone and Baekho blinked.

"Huh?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?"

"N-no! I mean, I'm free," Baekho squeaked, trying to keep a professional outlook but his insides were squirming and he was really uncomfortable at how casual his boss was acting now. Not that he didn't expect it but it was still nerve wrecking to him.

"Good. You're from Jeju, right?"

"Uh..."

"It's written in your resume."

"Ah. Right, yes, yes I am." Baekho felt stupid for even thinking for one second that Minhyun had went out of his way to track down his birthplace.

"And you heard everything in the meeting I had the other day, didn't you?"

Baekho pursed his lips and nodded, unsure where this conversation was going.

"What did you think about it?"

That caught Baekho totally off guard as he blinked again. "Eh."

"Go on. Don't hold back."

Baekho gulped, trying to recall the bits and pieces that he could remember. Minhyun's serious expression made Baekho want to just seal his lips but knowing if he didn't do as asked, some form of punishment might start appearing again so he started talking instead and addressed the issues he found with the proposals or the parts he thought would help the company profit. All the while, Minhyun kept quiet and just nodded once in awhile. Once he was done, he went back to fiddling with his fingers.

"So you can multitask," Minhyun said and Baekho's cheeks burned with color.

"Is that a compliment... Sir?" Baekho asked uneasily. Sure he had been sucking on his boss' dick but that didn't mean words didn't enter his head before that when he was still mentally clear enough to take in information.

"Maybe. Anyways, if you're free, I'll like for you to add the Jeju meeting to your schedule."

"Wait, what."

"Do you seriously need me to keep repeating my words?" Minhyun's tone was cold and Baekho hurriedly shook his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Meet me here at 6 in the morning. I'll settle your flight ticket and hotel room. Pack for two days. You're going to be my tour guide on our second day. Take it as a holiday if you may. You are dismissed."

That's it? Baekho wasn't sure if there was disappointment in his chest but he was really shocked right now. In fact, he should be since he was just a low rank employee. Why was he suddenly getting dragged along to a meeting all the way in Jeju?? Or maybe Minhyun just wanted him as a tour guide? Using him.... Baekho pushed that thought out of his head as he stood up rigidly. That was really it. Minhyun was letting him leave. Without... Touching him. Or... Being mean. Baekho was reluctant at first, seeing as how Minhyun was actually having a calm civilised conversation with him. He wanted to ask, to know more but kept his lips sealed as he saw himself out from the office. In which, Minhyun didn't push him against the door again.

~~~

So there he was. Saturday morning. 6am sharp at the front of his office building, dressed in a crisp black suit and his hair styled smartly since he didn't want to disappoint his boss. Who was he kidding, he could never amuse the cold face devil unless he was probably on his knees and begging to be let go. Baekho tried not to take that thought anywhere else when a car parked in front of him. The window rolled down and Minhyun was there in the driver's seat. Baekho raised his brows and approached the car.

"Put your luggage in the back and get in."

Baekho breathed in, wanting to properly pull his boss out of his car and shake him for being so... Rude but he held that back as he did as he was told. He put his luggage into the boot and entered the car. The passenger seat beside the driver's to be exact so now he was stuck in the car right next to his boss who was driving... It was... Bizarre. Baekho didn't think his boss would be the one driving him personally to the airport.

"D-don't you have... A driver?" Baekho asked in a quiet voice. The eerie silence in the car was broken and Baekho hoped Minhyun wouldn't leave him hanging.

"I don't." A curt simple reply.

"Oh."

Again, silence.

"Um... Why not?"

"I don't trust my life with other people."

"Ah..."

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh. I just... Thought it would... Easier, you know. To have someone drive you around," Baekho replied, a little tongue tied when Minhyun was actually continuing the conversation.

"Do you want a driver?"

"Me? I don't... No... I'll probably be too embarrassed. I'm not that important in the company either."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

Baekho raised his brows and squeezed his working bag that was on his lap. "Um... I... I'm just... Another employee?"

"I see."

I see? What do you see? Baekho gritted his teeth as he tried to keep track of his thoughts. Some part of him kept getting agitated for no reason while another wanted to keep Minhyun talking and seeing just how far and long they can get before they broke into a bicker. The rest of the ride was silent with the exception of the radio that Minhyun turned on to maybe help with the tension in the air. Baekho didn't know what else to say since this was literally the first time he had to sit there in the car for a whole hour with his boss. It was a horrifying experience in his opinion and he would rather not go through it again if he could.

They made it to Jeju safely and as Minhyun had said, he did handle their flight and hotel. Baekho wondered if Minhyun didn't trust his own secretary enough to let them come along and handle all these too. So why bring him along? They checked into the hotel and Baekho was handed a key to his own room.

"Are you hungry?" Minhyun asked just before Baekho was about to enter his room that was opposite his boss'. He blinked and nodded since the only meal he had was breakfast on the plane and that wasn't enough honestly. "Would you like to have lunch before we go for the meeting?"

Baekho froze. His boss was inviting him out for lunch? He felt his throat dry up but slowly nodded. "Yeah... Sure."

"Okay. Meet you here in an hour's time."

"Oh. Sure. Yes." Baekho felt like some stupid broken machine who kept repeating words of the same meaning but he was nervous so it was the best he could do without stuttering over his own words and potentially biting his tongue. Minhyun nodded and entered his room, leaving Baekho to himself. 

A whole hour of researching for places they could go tomorrow and things they could do was spent instead of doing nothing. Oh he would have done nothing if not for the fear of being treated horribly the next day if he were to say he hadn't prepared anything. After that, he saved the itinerary he had created into his phone so he wouldn't forget. He exited his room a little earlier, sliding on his coat again as he waited for Minhyun. It barely took several minutes before his boss opened the door right on time. Maybe he was surprised to see Baekho there already but even if he was, he didn't show it on his face. He just nodded and they headed out for lunch. 

When they reached the office after a quiet lunch with nothing much happening except food going down gullets, Minhyun was greeted by someone who Baekho immediately recognised from his voice. The same man who had been inside that room that day. Now he had a face to his voice. 

"Who's this?" 

"Kang Dongho, one of my top employees. I'm letting him in on the meeting. Don't worry. He won't cause any problems for us." 

Top employees? Baekho swore he must have had heard wrongly but by the way the other was eyeing him, he doubted it. 

"Really? Pleasure to meet you then, Dongho. I'm Aron." 

A hand was held out to be shaken and Baekho returned it quickly, missing the look in Minhyun's eyes as he did so.


	5. 5

Throughout the meeting, Baekho stayed silent and just took down notes on what he deemed important. It was rather exhilarating to see the way Minhyun actually worked. Precise. Straight to the point and definitely no bullshit. Nothing got pass that man. Baekho knew Minhyun was about his age and that it was absolutely crazy that he was already a boss but he knew he had his own laziness to blame and the fact that he rather have a simple job with a simple life than something as burdening as a boss. Baekho also realised Minhyun pinpointed out all the things he had told the other, actually taking his words into consideration for the proposals. He felt a thump in his chest, unsure if it was because Minhyun was taking what he said and using it or just because he actually did listen to what Baekho had said. 

"And that wraps up the meeting. Thank you very much for meeting with us," Aron said with a carefree tone. They all shook hands, even with Baekho before they left. Aron started talking to Minhyun as they walked out from the office. Baekho stared absent mindedly at his boss' back, wondering what now. He had come all this way and sit in the meeting, did absolutely nothing when he could have been playing games or lazing around and for what exactly? 

"Baekho, what do you think about this partnership?" Minhyun asked and that was when Baekho flinched. 

"Huh?" Aron was also looking at him expectantly. "Uh... Why are you asking me?" 

"Does he usually talk to you like that?" Aron asked with a little laugh. Minhyun just frowned a little and Aron shut his lips. 

"Just answer the question."

Okay, you asshole.

Baekho breathed in. "I think it's worth giving it a go. They seem to balance things out pretty well. They take risks and are also willing to compromise as long as there's results. I think they'll be good for the long run."

Aron hummed with an amused tone and Baekho hoped he didn't say anything that could potentially ruin his own image. Minhyun nodded and continued walking back to the car he had rented for them to get around easier.

"It's a green light then. I'll see you on Tuesday."

"Okay. Aren't you going to offer me a ride to wherever?" Aron asked jokingly.

"No. You'll find your own way, I know. Get in the car, Baekho."

Baekho flinched and nodded, hurrying up the car. A green light? Minhyun was actually taking his opinion seriously? He clipped the seat belt on and then froze. Wait. Baekho? Minhyun got into the car himself after bading Aron farewell. He started driving back in the direction of their hotel and Baekho became all nervous again.

"Umm.."

"If you have something to say, just say it."

Baekho gulped and squeezed hus fingers. "How do you know about my nickname?"

"What are you talking about?"

"J-just now. You called me Baekho. Instead of... Dongho. Or Kang."

Minhyun inhaled sharply and proceeded to say nothing. Baekho was confused again, his mind a whirlwind of emotions and questions but knew it was going to be impossible to dig out answers from his boss. 

They reached the hotel and proceeded to excuse each other back into their rooms. Baekho sat on his bed and grabbed his head, groaning softly as he tried to sort out his emotions and thoughts again. He laid down and stared at the ceiling. His eyes fluttered close but just as he was about to fall asleep, a soft knock sounded against his door. He blinked and shot up, getting up from bed to check who it was through the peephole. A tall guy whose head was definitely getting cut off stood outside but Baekho could tell who it was. He opened the door and put on a thin smile. 

"Can I help you, sir?" He asked politely while eyeing the casual clothes on his boss. It was his first time seeing him in just a plain black hoodie and pants, vastly different from his usual formal attires. 

"You haven't changed out yet?" was the first question that left his boss' lips. Baekho blinked and looked down, realising he was still in his coat. 

"Oh. Uh... No? I was tired and was just laying about," He replied. 

"I see. Would you... Like to grab dinner together?" Minhyun asked and Baekho raised his brow. What was with Minhyun today? He tapped the wall and considered his options. He could just call for room service or deliveries instead of heading outside.... With his boss but then he was slow to realise that Minhyun was actually asking him instead of ordering him around as usual. He had did that for lunch but it just clicked now. He had a choice. 

"I'm... Kind of tired so..." 

A look of disappointment washed over Minhyun's face and Baekho noticed his boss clenching his fist. "Okay." He was going to walk away but Baekho grabbed onto him instead, silently cursing his reflexes that had acted out of its own accord. Minhyun stopped and turned around. 

"But we can... Order room service together," Baekho said in a small voice. Minhyun blinked in surprise and Baekho swore he might have seen a small genuine smile on his boss' lip but it quickly went away. 

"In your room?" 

"Well..." Baekho peeked into his room. He hadn't unpacked yet so there was still no mess around. He shrugged. "Sure. It's still clean." 

"Still clean?" Minhyun said in an amused tone as Baekho pulled the door wider to let the devil in. Minhyun entered the room and noticed Baekho's luggage just sitting by the bed untouched. Phone, wallet, key card all scattered on the little desk beside the bed. 

"I'll make the call," Baekho said and Minhyun nodded, finding his way towards the dining area. Their rooms had the same exact layout since Minhyun hadn't bothered to make different room reservations and it didn't really affect him either whether he had a huge or small room. As long as there was a bed, usable facilities and a clean environment, he was more than satisfied to room in it for a night or two. Meanwhile Baekho was silently wondering what he had just put upon himself by inviting Minhyun in. Clearly they were supposed to have a strictly boss - employee relation but at this moment, he didn't know. Should he be considering Minhyun his boss right now or were they free to act casual around each other? He made the call and joined Minhyun at the table as they waited. He wanted to ask. He wanted to know so badly but ended up gripping his pants tightly instead. Minhyun looked at him. 

"Why don't you take a shower?" 

The question surprised Baekho. "Ah. I mean... You're here." 

"It's okay. I can let room service in. You have been in that get up since morning. You should get clean." 

"R-right." Baekho got up and hesitated but slowly moved to the bathroom, leaving Minhyun alone. He took a rather quick shower after finally opening his luggage to grab some casual clothes. He came out with a shirt and shorts, drying his hair as he noticed Minhyun taking the food from the room service. A smile graced his boss' lips and Baekho stiffened, hand hovering over his hair with his towel as he stared at his boss who was unlike anything he had seen before. He looked normal for once. Not the strict or scary Minhyun. Just another person and that somehow made Baekho feel a little bit more relaxed around him. Minhyun noticed Baekho as he arranged the table and motioned him to join him, returning back to his usual demeanour. Baekho sat down and tapped his fingers on his leg.

"Hey... Sir?" Baekho started. 

"Mmm?" 

"No, nevermind."

Minhyun nodded and they started to eat. It was a little awkward at first but soon Baekho got used to it, casually asking his boss to even hand him food but still calling him as sir. Minhyun stopped halfway through and put his utensils down. Baekho looked up at him, munching on his food like a chipmunk with filled cheeks. 

"Are you full, sir?" 

"Yes... Sort of," Minhyun replied softly. Baekho wondered if there was something wrong. 

"Okay..." He was about to continue eating when Minhyun spoke up again. 

"Could you..."

Baekho froze, cheeks still puffing out. He gulped down the chewed food and placed the back of his hand against his lips. "Could I?" 

"Could you address me differently? It's just you and me now. It's a little weird to keep calling me sir, isn't it? We are of the same age too." 

Baekho thanked the stars that he was covering his lips or he might have spit his food out of surprise. He gulped the rest of it down and let out a little cough. "Uh... I thought of it but... You're still my boss after all." 

"Right." Another wave of disappointment seemed to wash over Minhyun's face quickly. "I'm full. Thanks for the food. I believe you have something ready for tomorrow?" 

Baekho nodded as Minhyun stood up. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night... Kang."

Baekho blinked and nodded again, getting up but Minhyun motioned him to sit.

"I'll see myself out." 

Then there it was again. That tight feeling in his chest. Baekho tried to ignore it as he waved a little and watched Minhyun walk out. But this time he didn't stop the other. 

~~~

Baekho stood outside Minhyun's room, wondering if he should knock or just wait until his boss came out. He totally forgot to tell the other what time to get ready and now he was at a loss since he did have the whole day planned, mostly for himself to enjoy since Minhyun did ask him to treat it as a holiday. He breathed in and sighed, lifting his hand to knock. 

"Good morning, Kang. I see that you're up," Minhyun said from his right side. He flinched and turned to see Minhyun already all dressed up in a blue long coat and white turtleneck. Baekho breathed in sharply again, seeing how his boss was way more fashionable than he was in his casual shirt and snapback. They were definitely going to look out of place next to one another. 

"Morning. I totally forgot to send you the itinerary yesterday. I'm sorry for m-" 

"Kang." That one word was enough to make Baekho stop talking. "It's okay. Let's go." 

Baekho nodded apologetically and started leading the way. Minhyun allowed him to drive and bring him around. Baekho refrained himself from talking at first as he started heading towards a little cafe to start their day off but then realised that he didn't know if Minhyun had woke up that early to have breakfast or not. He glanced over to his boss, realising his eyes were shut and his head drooped a little.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Baekho blurted out before he could stop himself. Minhyun immediately opened his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"I.... Couldn't sleep at all," Minhyun replied honestly to Baekho's surprise.

"Oh... Why?"

"Just... Excited, I guess," Minhyun said, still in his calm tone despite what he had just said. Baekho raised his brows and nodded.

"So... I take it that you've eaten breakfast?"

"A little but you haven't so we can still go."

~~~

Baekho found it easier to be around Minhyun when he wasn't holding a stack of papers and tossing them back at him to correct his mistakes or when he literally has Baekho around his fingers and barking out orders at him. It was easier when Minhyun was just... Minhyun. But it didn't make it any more comfortable either. Baekho still couldn't tell when Minhyun was actually listening to what he said or when he was even paying attention. Minhyun barely responded to the things he said today and even when he did, they were mostly grunts and nods. Baekho was still able to enjoy himself partially because he had made the itinerary and knew what he could do to have fun even if Minhyun had something to say about it which he mostly didn't. 

After dinner in a local barbecue restaurant, Baekho had almost completely fell silent on the way back to the car. He strutted a few steps ahead since he just didn't want to walk side by side with his boss but after he reached the car, he realised Minhyun had lagged behind considerably. He waited for Minhyun to walk up to him before entering the car. Minhyun entered quietly and just stared blankly outside. Baekho started driving and didn't say much. 

"Why did you stop?" Minhyun asked and Baekho made a confused noise in response. "You've been telling me facts about places and food earlier..."

"You...you were listening?" 

"Yes." 

Baekho sighed. "Is this... No fun to you?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, you haven't smiled once at all today and you barely said anything. You just followed me around and ate whatever I ordered." 

Minhyun fell silent again. 

"If it's boring, you could have just told me. I would have brought you back... Sir." 

"Sir..." 

"Hmm?" 

"I had fun. I'm just... A little... Tired from... Lack of sleep." 

Baekho parked the car and got down, Minhyun doing the same. He stood there, trying to find a way to arrange his question so Minhyun would have no choice but to give him a proper reply. Just simply asking him what their relationship was right now was probably not the right move. Minhyun waited despite being able to enter the hotel by himself first. 

"Look. We did some things together," Baekho said and bit his lower lip, unsure if he should continue but decided it was better to let it off his chest. "I still don't get what you want from me exactly and... What we are. I know clearly you're my boss but that is strictly work wise. I want to know what we are when we did those things or right now at this moment. What exactly are we?" 

Minhyun seemed genuinely surprised that Baekho was asking. He shut the door and walked over to Baekho who felt his breathing tighten and his lifespan probably shorten. 

"Do you want to know my answer?" 

Baekho hesitated when he was replied with a question instead. He frowned and nodded. "Yes. And I want it honest and truthful from... From Hwang Minhyun, not my boss." 

Minhyun's chest lifted and Baekho noticed the little tilt in his brows. "Hwang Minhyun.... Can't guarantee your safety. He can't guarantee you'll get away unhurt. Even knowing that, you want to know?" 

Questions. Answers. Truth. Baekho just wanted an explanation as to why they did those things and why him. It could have been anyone else in the goddamn building who worked under Minhyun so why him. Why did he have to feel like he was suffering? Even under Minhyun, his boss. And yet even Hwang Minhyun himself was making him suffer and still, he found himself unable to forcefully walk away. Maybe he did try but he quit in the end too. 

So he nodded.


	6. 6

Nervous breathing and sweaty palms were never a good sign for Baekho. He had followed Minhyun back to the hotel room, now standing in front of the door as his boss tapped the keycard against the door. It unlocked and he pushed it open. Just as Baekho was about to take a step, Minhyun turned around and held the door open but stood in the way. Baekho was confused and moved back so he wouldn't bump into him.

"Are you... Really really sure about this? There's no going back," Minhyun said in a soft tone. Baekho blinked, confused.

"Aren't we just going to... Talk?" Baekho asked with nervousness clear in his voice. He gripped his hands to try to stop them from shaking as well.

"I would like to believe so but... Knowing myself, just talking... I..." Minhyun had a look of uncertainty on his face and Baekho gulped, wondering if it was that bad to be alone in a room with him. "I've already held back the entirety of yesterday and today, Kang... Stepping into the room alone with me now... I cannot guarantee what will happen."

Baekho thought about it. He was being given a choice again right now. To go in and hopefully find out the whole truth about whatever the actual blazes is going on or play ignorant and hope that nothing like that ever happened again. There was no guarantee that Minhyun would keep his hands off him either so knowing the truth would be better... Right? "O-okay. I'm coming in but under one condition."

"What is it?"

"No matter what you do to me tonight... Promise me you will answer any questions I have honestly."

Minhyun's blank look made Baekho wonder if the other had froze but then he blinked. "I.... I promise." 

"And if you break it?"

Minhyun held his breath and took a step back. "Are you trying to get a day off?"

This time it was Baekho's turn to blank out. Did Minhyun just... "Are you... Joking with me now?"

"I think so?"

Baekho rubbed his neck. "Why on earth do you have such a serious face for saying a joke?"

Minhyun mimicked Baekho's movements and shrugged. "Well... Come in then." Baekho nodded and entered the room that looked like nothing was ever touched except for the fact that there was a luggage sitting neatly in the room. The bed was made and there were no clothes scattered about. It looked like the cleaning service was just here even though the room was occupied. "Take a seat on the bed."

"The bed?" Baekho questioned since they could just talk in the living area or dining area but Minhyun's nod made him walk towards the kempt bed. He sat down at the edge of it while Minhyun shut the door. He eyed his boss who paced towards his luggage. Confused, Baekho guessed Minhyun wanted to just prepare for their flight tomorrow morning. His luggage was popped open and Minhyun pulled out a necktie. He turned to Baekho who flinched from the change of glint in his boss' eyes. The same kind that he had seen on that day they had both snapped. One step closer to the bed was taken before a couple more, speed picking up with every step until he reached the bed. Baekho was shocked and had scrambled backwards since Minhyun was charging directly towards him. 

"Wait, wha-" Baekho gasped when Minhyun started crawling onto the bed to get to him like a horrifying ghost. He moved backwards until his back hit the headboard but his outstretched leg was grabbed and he yelped as he was pulled down. Minhyun grabbed him by his wrists and they both struggled for a while. "S-stop!" 

Minhyun paused, panting a little but so was Baekho yet the look in his eyes didn't fade. 

"What are you doing?" 

"I can't control myself," Minhyun whispered, his voice low and Baekho suddenly didn't feel afraid. Maybe it was the way his entire expression looked or maybe it was Minhyun's shaky hands but Baekho relaxed, surprising Minhyun. 

"I understand..." 

Minhyun gulped and moved his hands away slowly. He stared at Baekho who kept eye contact. "You... You're allowing me?" 

Baekho nodded a little and the other blinked furiously. His gaze softened for a split second before he flipped Baekho over, surprising him of course. "Just remember your promise." 

Minhyun nodded despite Baekho not looking at him. He held his wrists and gently pulled them to the back. Baekho felt his heart pick up again since he was definitely not used to it. 

"Hey...sir?" 

"Minhyun." 

"M-min... Minhyun," He stuttered a little before he gulped down any nervous butterflies still in his stomach. "Why do you keep restricting my arms?" 

Minhyun paused, necktie about to go around the wrists in his hand. "That... Well. You want the honest truth?" 

"That's the promise." 

Baekho heard Minhyun let out a sigh and he felt a weight pressing down onto his back. He tried to turn slightly to glance at Minhyun but was stopped by a hand against his neck. "Don't look at me. I'll answer you." 

Baekho wanted to argue but seeing how Minhyun was willing to reply him, he stilled again. 

"I'm afraid." 

The employee's eyes widened a little. Minhyun, afraid? That didn't seem to fit well with the image Baekho had of him but he guessed it was because he mostly saw Minhyun as evil and mean. Not the quiet guy who he had spent the day with. Not the confused, nervous male either. He stayed quiet as he felt Minhyun slid lower down his body, now resting on the back of his knees and hands fiddling to secure the knot.

"There are things I don't show people... And things I don't tell people about."

"Even if I ask now?" 

"Even if... You ask now," Minhyun said it in a whisper but Baekho heard him. He guessed that meant he would have to word his questions properly then. He didn't know how much time he had in the room with Minhyun after all. 

"Are you afraid... Of me?" 

"No. If I was, I wouldn't be doing anything to you." As he said that, Baekho felt warmth pressing down against his back. His hands touched Minhyun's chest that now laid upon him. He wondered what kind of expression his boss had now but he knew for sure, his own was probably a flustered blush. He could feel Minhyun's breath against his ear and it tingled, making him squirm a little. 

"Why me?" Baekho asked the one question that had been nagging him for so long. "Why do you always treat me so mean? And why are you doing this to me?" 

Minhyun placed a soft kiss against his ear. "I'm sorry." 

Baekho wasn't expecting an apology from his boss but it did feel.... Relieving in some ways although it didn't answer his question. 

"I know what I've done is unforgivable and what I'm doing now doesn't help my apology at all but... Why you... I..." He could hear the hesitance in Minhyun's voice, imagining him frowning in his mind. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Yes?" 

"This is really difficult for you, isn't it?" 

He felt his boss' body tense up immediately. He supposed he guessed right. The amount of times Minhyun had hesitated with him was the most he had ever seen or heard. In meetings, he always had control of the room. At work, it wasn't any different. Yet with Baekho, he seemed almost constantly unsure and hesitant when replying or making certain moves today. "Yes."

"Well, did it have to be me?" 

"Yes." Baekho was surprised by the reply and wanted to ask more but Minhyun let go of his neck and he glanced over, seeing Minhyun's face close to his. His eyes seemed almost pitiful to Baekho, filled with emotions that Baekho doubted he would be able to fathom if Minhyun were to let it out and tell him the whole truth. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Eh?" 

"It's understandable if you don't want to. You probably hate me..." 

Baekho blinked. Hate. "I never said that. You can... Kiss me, I guess." 

Minhyun's surprised look almost made Baekho laugh. His boss was really different right now and it was confusing him. Was this really the same guy who always had total command over him? Both professionally and... Whatever this is. Minhyun's lips curled up into a thin smile as he tilted Baekho's head a little more and placed a gentle kiss in it. It was unlike the other kisses they had shared before this and frankly, Baekho quite enjoyed it. He tried to chase Minhyun's lips when his boss pulled away to kiss his ear instead. Nibbling. Licking. Baekho whined softly and his hands tugged against the necktie, trying to free himself instinctively. Minhyun's hand started travelling to the front of his body to his belly, sinking under his shirt. Gulps of breath were taken as his boss' hand went further south and dipped under his underwear. 

"Hah.... D-do you like me?" 

"You're a fantastic employee." 

"T-that is not what I meant and you know that," Baekho gasped as he felt Minhyun's slender fingers slowly curling around his member. 

"Romantically?" 

"Yes. As me, Baekho. And you, Minhyun." 

"Would you hurt the person you like?" 

"N-no?" Somehow Baekho felt disappointed having to answer that question himself since if that was his view on love, then there probably wasn't a chance that Minhyun actually had romantic feelings for him. 

"I see," was Minhyun's response. His hand distracted Baekho from pushing him to answer the question as he squirmed uncomfortably under Minhyun as the other started stroking him. He dug his face into the bed and breathed deeply. "I'm different from you. But I believe you already know that." 

Baekho couldn't understand what Minhyun meant by that. Did that mean he liked him but he also wanted to hurt him? His thoughts were jumbled up when he felt nibbling against his neck, making him gasp softly. Teeth pulling at his skin as they left marks before the slight painful tingle was eased by saliva. "Minhyun... Stop, stop, stop." 

"What's the matter?" Minhyun whispered against his neck. "Does it hurt too much?" 

"No. I just can't concentrate on asking any questions like this." 

"Then don't," Minhyun replied and started moving his hand faster. Baekho twitched and he felt like curling up, yet his hips were beginning to move. He tried to push himself against Minhyun's hand but every time he moved backwards, he felt an awkward tension against his behind. "Don't ask anything." 

Baekho gasped again when Minhyun pressed himself up against Baekho's clothed back, sliding his hip and pretend thrusting him. He didn't think much of himself as a bottom before but right now, he probably wasn't thinking as he tried to grind harder against Minhyun who slipped out a little hiss as well. Their bodies started moving in sync, hand sliding and hips moving. Their gasps turned into breathless panting and groans. With his arm movements restricted behind him, Baekho used it to his advantage instead and grabbed onto Minhyun's shirt to pull him even closer. 

"More." That one soft whisper drove Minhyun almost mad. Baekho didn't even realise what he had said but only knew Minhyun was suddenly much more aggressive with his stroking, making him moan into the pillows as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten. "M-min-nhyun." 

Minhyun's breath hitched when Baekho moaned his name and he froze. Hands and hips both stopping. Baekho's eyelids fluttered open at the sudden pause. He groaned and tried to pull Minhyun to get him to continue. 

"Are you... Enjoying this?" Minhyun suddenly asked and Baekho swore his ears must be bright red now. He hadn't even noticed that he was actually into it until Minhyun's question and now he felt utterly embarrassed. 

"Asshole... Don't ask me something like that when I'm about to come," Baekho growled instead and tried to press himself against the bed but Minhyun's hand was still in the way. He huffed and turned around as much as he could to see Minhyun's red sweaty shocked face. He was confused. Why was Minhyun so shocked about this? "Are you really gonna stop now?" 

"I.. Well," Minhyun blurted out and slowly straightened up but kept his hand where it was. "No. No, I'm going to finish it." He recollected himself and Baekho rolled his eyes a tiny bit as he faced forward again. He hissed when Minhyun started moving his hand but slowly. 

"Faster," He whined childishly and Minhyun obliged, eliciting a string of moans from him. Minhyun's own skin tingled at the very sound of Baekho's vocals and he found himself drowning in them even as he kept his focus on satisfying Baekho. Baekho had already relinquished all his body controls by then and just wanted to reach his end. His body twitched, feeling as though an electric current coursed through him as he arched his body forward and let out a throaty moan. Minhyun could almost feel himself wanting to burst just from the sound of it. His hand became covered with white substance as he pulled it away as Baekho started to calm down. He used his other hand to roll Baekho away from the mess he made on the bed, earning a groan from the male who rolled over to his side and laid there, breathing heavily. Minhyun stared at the flushed male momentarily before getting up to clean his hand. Baekho whined softly to get Minhyun's attention and his boss turned around as he wiped his hand with wet tissue. 

"No more questions," Minhyun said coldly as if he had become back his boss and Baekho frowned a little. 

"That's not fair," He complained as Minhyun approached him and reached behind, removing the necktie. 

"I do not wish to answer any more questions," Minhyun said and Baekho, feeling a slight irritation from Minhyun's switch in behavior again, got up from his laying position and this time, grabbed hold of his boss without a second thought and pushed him down onto the bed forcefully. Minhyun gasped and his legs curled up as if to protect himself. 

"Why do you get to decide when this ends and we go back to just pretending that we did nothing?! This is a two way thing, Minhyun." 

"Let go," Minhyun said fiercely at first as he tried to get Baekho off. He turned away but Baekho kept his hands pinned down. 

"No. Not until you tell me why did it have to be me. And why... Why do this at all if you're not expecting for something more?! What exactly is it that you wish to achieve from this?" Baekho snapped but stiffened when he heard a rare whimpering sound from the male under him. Despite Minhyun's eyes being shut tightly, Baekho could see the sudden tears brimming under his eyelids. Baekho gasped, wondering why his boss was suddenly crying. 

"Let go." 

Baekho immediately pulled his hands away and got up. He adjusted his pants properly and watched as Minhyun sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Minhyun, I-" 

"Just leave. Please." Minhyun covered his face, breathing heavily. Baekho felt like someone had just punched him in the gut and he gulped down the lump in his throat. 

"No... Wh-" 

"Just leave!" Minhyun snarled and Baekho flinched. Minhyun sounded broken and Baekho didn't know how to help. 

"Fine. I'll leave." 

And so he left.


	7. 7

He sat in front of his desktop, unsure what he should do. After that night, Minhyun didn't speak to him again even when they had left for the airport. And now, almost a week had gone by and Baekho felt like things had just gone backwards so fast that it almost felt like nothing had happened in the first place. Did it annoy him? Maybe, a little. But did he want to do anything about it? No, not really. Not anymore. He had tried to get to know his boss' intentions better but it seemed like he was still pretty clueless. In fact, he was left with more questions and unanswered ones as well. He sighed and tried to do some more work just to finish his quota of the day. Minhyun didn't call him in anymore and he had double checked his work over again so there wouldn't be a reason for him to step into his boss' office.

~~~

"So the both of you are completely not in contact anymore?" Minki asked and Baekho shrugged.

"He's still my boss."

"Right. Man, if my boss did that, I would have sued him and quit," Minki replied as the two longtime friends exited from the convenience store. It was a Saturday and Baekho had nothing better to do so he decided to hang out with Minki who happened to be free too. Baekho just shrugged in response. Sue Minhyun? It was too much trouble in his opinion. Quit? He had tried that option and he didn't really like the outcome. 

"Yeah, yeah. You've said that plenty of times," Baekho sighed as he popped a coke can open to sip on. They strutted down the street aimlessly. "Look. I just feel like he needs... Help."

"And can you help him?"

"No... Not me but maybe a professional or something." Minki stopped in his steps and Baekho did as well.

"Baekho, I'm worried for you. You know that. What if one day, I just lose you? And I won't be able to do anything because it's your boss who did something to you?"

"You have nothing to worry about. He's not even calling me to his office to do overtime anymore."

Minki sighed and shook his head. "That's for now. Who knows in the future when he suddenly decides that he wants to play around with you again? You know what. Let's go drink."

"You know I can't."

"Then accompany me. You have your coke with you."

Baekho groaned but gave into Minki's request anyways so the two ended up in a nearby bar. Thankfully they allowed him to drink his coke there or he wouldn't know whether to down his coke and stay or just leave Minki alone. He sat in the corner and just watched as his friend owned the dance floor. Several girls and guys approaching him alike. Baekho tried to keep a low presence since he wasn't really interested in bars. The music was too rowdy and not to his taste while the crowd was just suffocating.

"Baekho! Baekho!" He looked up when he heard his name being yelled out. Minki was beaming brightly while dragging a guy towards their table.

"Who is this?" Baekho asked and offered a thin smile to the other who smiled back in response.

"Jonghyun! Remember him? His school came to ours for a sports activity before and he won so many medals," Minki chirped brightly. Baekho rubbed his neck as he tried to recall the exact event Minki was talking about.

"Uh... No, sorry but nice to meet you."

"And you, the same. I still remember you even if you don't remember me," the male, Jonghyun, said. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, not at all." Baekho motioned for Jonghyun to sit while Minki left them again to get another drink. They started chatting casually, asking random things like work or if you frequent bars often or just little things. Baekho thought Jonghyun was a pretty nice guy despite knowing they had met before but completely forgetting about it. They got along well and was even joking after awhile. Baekho finished the last sip of his coke and looked around, trying to find for Minki. Just as he looked up and around, his eyes caught sight of something else outside of the bar instead.

His boss.

His heart almost stopped at the sight of Minhyun but realised that his boss was struggling with someone. Someone bigger than his tall boss and possibly even Baekho himself was holding onto Minhyun's waist and arm. Minhyun seemed distraught and his face was filled with fear as he tried to break away. Afraid. Minhyun was afraid of something. Without much thought or consideration, he had got up from his seat and rushed to... His boss' rescue? He stormed up to them and literally pulled Minhyun away from the male. He stood in front of Minhyun who now stood behind him. His hands were shaking slightly as he breathed in, feeling small now despite doing this instinctively.

"Can't you see that you're disturbing him?" Baekho blurted out. The male scowled at Baekho.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"J-just a passer by who doesn't appreciate the way you're treating this... This guy," Baekho said, making up some random stuff on the spot. No way in hell was he going to say he was Minhyun's employee.

"Get out of my way," the male said and tried to push Baekho aside to get to Minhyun but once again, his body moved by its own free will and he had grabbed the bigger male by his wrist and neck. He did a similar move Minhyun had done on him before, pulling the male's arm behind his back and pushing him down. He held the cursing male down to the best of his abilities even though he felt like his stomach was cramping up from making such a scene in public. He caught sight of Minhyun's stunned expression. "You fucker, I'm his ex boyfriend. This has nothing to do with you!"

Baekho blinked and looked at Minhyun who said and did nothing. "Well... If... If you're his ex, then you should know better than to treat someone so roughly especially if they don't like it. Now scram before I call the police." Baekho let the man go and gave him a little shove. The male scowled at Baekho again but didn't bother with Minhyun as he stormed away. Baekho let out a relieved breath when the other was out of sight and slowly turned around to find Minhyun just standing there, unmoving. 

"Baekho, what's going on?" He turned his head to find Jonghyun coming out from the bar with a worried expression. 

"Ah... Its nothing," He replied. Minhyun looked at Jonghyun and then at Baekho. 

"You know this guy?" 

Baekho raised his brows and looked at Minhyun who was looking at him. "... Y-n... Well." You know him and you know Jonghyun so why can't you just say yes? Minhyun noticed Baekho's reluctance and bowed, walking away with slight wobbly steps. Baekho felt a sting in his chest seeing his boss in such a condition. Weak and disoriented. "I do know him."

"Hmm? Hey! Wait!" Jonghyun yelled out when Baekho went after Minhyun. He held his boss' arm and slung it over his shoulder, surprising the taller male. 

"I got you," Baekho said softly and Minhyun just smiled weakly. 

"Thank you." 

"Where are you headed to? Maybe I can hail a taxi for you instead," Baekho suggested as he was being led blindly by his boss. 

"No, it's nearby," Minhyun replied softly. Baekho could still feel the slight shivers on Minhyun's body and he wondered just exactly what happened in his last relationship that can create such a reaction from his boss. They continued walking in silence until Baekho's phone rang. He picked it as he held onto Minhyun who slowed down even more so Baekho could speak. 

"Jonghyun told me you ran off with a stranger!! Where the hell are you, Baekho?" Minki exclaimed over the phone. Baekho had to move his phone away slightly since he could hear the other loud and clear. 

"It's not a stranger. Just tell Jonghyun not to worry. I'll be fine," Baekho replied calmly. 

"Then who exactly is it? Don't make me search your phone's location!" 

Baekho groaned and glanced at Minhyun who just stared ahead into the distance. "It's uh..." Minhyun turned to him and flicked his eyelashes. "My boss." 

He heard Minki gasp loudly and quickly cut the call before his friend's loud complaints could reach his boss' ears. "A friend?" 

"Y-yeah. Childhood friend." 

"I see. You should head back if he's waiting for you." 

"No. It's fine. Let me help you first." 

"Help me?" Minhyun said and he sounded almost bitter to Baekho's confusion but the other knew better than to voice it out. Dealing with Minhyun wasn't easy at all. One moment he could be calm, the next a raging fire. Baekho just didn't know what the right moves were or if there even was any. The place they reached was a high rise apartment. Top notch and definitely had prices that Baekho doubted he wanted to even glance at. 

"Is this where you stay?" Baekho asked and Minhyun nodded. "Can you make it up by yourself?" 

"Of course," Minhyun replied and slowly pulled his arm away from Baekho who watched him stagger like a baby penguin learning how to walk up the steps. He waited for awhile, just watching in case his boss started tumbling down the steps. He wanted to know. His curiosity made him move but then the sight of Minhyun almost slipping made him move twice faster as he grabbed onto the other who yelped slightly. 

"Hey, hey. You're no good at all!" Baekho snapped and Minhyun rubbed his eyes. 

"I'm fine!" Minhyun snapped and Baekho gritted his teeth. 

"You're clearly not fine. The one you're afraid of is your ex, isn't it?" Baekho blurted out and Minhyun stiffened. "What did he do to you? You're not... You're not the Minhyun I know." 

Minhyun pushed himself off Baekho and bared his teeth at him. "And what do you know about me?" 

"Only the parts you're willing to show me," Baekho barked back. Minhyun gasped and turned away but Baekho stepped up to him. "You're my boss and I know we have something going on between us that we aren't addressing and would rather just ignore but I can't! All I can think about is you and why me and why everything had to happen the way it did." 

"Forget about it," Minhyun said as he took a step away from Baekho.

"What?"

"I said forget about it, Kang. You should have just left and ignore me."

Baekho felt his temper flare as he grabbed Minhyun by the collar, making his boss flinch. "You don't get to say that! Not when you put me in those situations. You were sexually assaulting me and I was willing to try to understand why. Understand you. But you pushed me away at the end of it all."

"Let go, Kang," Minhyun hissed and frowned. Baekho gritted his teeth and let go. He thought he would feel guilty for being so rough towards Minhyun but all he felt was just disappointment and more anger.

"You owe me an explanation."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole?" Baekho barked at him and really wanted to shake him until he spilled everything but then he noticed something once he had calmed down a little. Minhyun's hands were balled into tiny fists and he was shaking. Eyes turning red and his breathing unsteady.

"Well, I am one so just leave already."

Baekho found himself shaking his head. "No."

Minhyun blinked and raised his brows. "What."

"You're not my boss outside the office right now. You're Hwang Minhyun and I'm not leaving, not until you tell me why."

"You-"

"I saved you just now."

"I- I didn't ask you to!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"


	8. 8

The two hard headed male continued arguing until Baekho couldn't take it anymore. He didn't even know why he was being so persistent right now despite preferring that Minhyun was out of his hair and pants. He grabbed his boss again and pushed him against the glass wall, pressing his lips rightly against his. Minhyun gasped and grabbed Baekho's shoulders, gripping it tightly but neither pushing or pulling him. Baekho pulled away and growled.

"You said it had to be me so why are you the one pretending like nothing happened between us?" Baekho whined and Minhyun glared at him.

"Pretending? I- You...," Minhyun stuttered. He stopped struggling against Baekho and Baekho loosened his hold but the moment he did that, Minhyun flashed his card against the card reader and the automatic doors to his apartment opened. He dashed in and Baekho gasped, dashing after him. He rushed to the emergency stairway and Baekho followed. "Why are you following me?" 

"Why are you running from me?" 

Minhyun didn't reply him as he ran up eight flights of stairs, panting heavily as he had no more stamina. Baekho caught up to him and grabbed his wrist, gasping softly as well. Minhyun pulled his hand away and leaned against the wall for support. 

"Just leave me alone." 

"No!" 

Minhyun scowled and Baekho swore today was the first time he saw many sides of his boss' scowling faces. Typically he had a cool face even when he was asking Baekho to redo his work with just his tone changing but today, that cool composure was broken and all Baekho could see was a man being upset for real. After catching his breath, Minhyun made a run for it again and Baekho scoffed, going after him again. He had nowhere else to run except into his house after all. Baekho almost pinned him at his door but the door beeped open and they both crashed inside instead, falling right at the front. Minhyun yelped and Baekho instinctively used his hands to stop his fall. They panted and stared at each other when they realised they were in a precarious position with Baekho on top. Both their cheeks were red and Minhyun was about to move Baekho away when Baekho grabbed his wrists, pushing him down before kissing him again. Minhyun gasped and groaned, trying to move away but Baekho held him down. 

"Stop," Minhyun whined in between the short gaps that Baekho took. "Stop kissing me."

"You didn't stop when I asked."

"Kang."

Baekho didn't stop, lip going in again and again to kiss Minhyun until they were both breathless and puffy. Minhyun winced when Baekho forgot to control his strength. Tears broke out from the corner of his eyes and he gasped loudly, startling Baekho.

"Minhyun?"

"Let go."

Baekho realised he was doing it again. He was doing something that made Minhyun react negatively but he didn't know what. He let go and Minhyun flipped him over instantly. His leg kicked the front door close and suddenly, he was the one pulling Baekho into hungry kisses instead. Baekho lifted his arms to wrap them around Minhyun but that caused his boss to stop immediately, confusing him. Minhyun looked at him with a teary but sharp gaze. 

"Don't touch me. Don't hold me," Minhyun whispered in a cold tone before he got up. Baekho scrambled to get up but slipped as Minhyun rushed off into a different room. Baekho patted himself once he managed to stand up and look around the house. His eyes caught sight of a stack of magazine on the table. A remote on it. The television. He blinked and had temporarily forgotten that he had literally charged into Minhyun's home until now. This definitely crossed many lines, didn't it? 

"Minhyun?" he called out, suddenly meek and nervous as he didn't dare step away from the front. Minhyun stepped out from his room, coat removed and sleeves rolled up. 

"Lay down," Minhyun said and motioned to his couch. Baekho blinked in surprise. 

"Lay-" 

"Lay down," he repeated and Baekho scrambled towards the couch after kicking his shoes off. He sat down and hurriedly laid down. Minhyun stood in front of the couch and looked at Baekho. "Take it off." 

"Take what off?" 

"Your pants." 

Baekho's hands went down but he stopped. He frowned and shot a glare at Minhyun. Oh, he must be imagining his funeral but maybe not for today. "No."

"No?" Minhyun responded and Baekho firmly stared at Minhyun who slowly lowered himself, hands moving to both sides of Baekho's head and closing the distance between their lips. "No?"

Baekho felt the trembles in his chest and heat against his lips but he firmed himself up. "No." 

"Okay. Then leave me alone," Minhyun whispered, still staying close to Baekho who gulped.

"No."

Minhyun didn't say anything for awhile. The tension between them was high and they stayed that way for awhile. Minhyun lifted his hand up and moved back, slowly tracing Baekho's cheek. Baekho couldn't help but to stare into Minhyun's sharp eyes. There wasn't a hint of warmth in it and it made Baekho feel... Sad somehow. He reached his hand up but before he touched Minhyun, Minhyun moved back as if he was being repelled. 

"I said not to touch me." 

"Why? Do you hate being touched? But I have touched you before." 

Minhyun's gaze sharpened even more as his brows dipped inwards. "I had a meeting then. I couldn't stop you." 

"Then why stop me now? I told you before, this is two way. Sex isn't just one person's effort." 

"What do you think this even is?" Minhyun asked and his hand rested flat on Baekho's cheek. 

"I don't know. You won't answer me." 

"Hmmm..." Minhyun caressed Baekho's cheek and the other flickered his eyelashes in confusion. "I don't know either." 

"Then why do you want to do this to me?" 

"I don't know." 

Baekho sighed and frowned. "Let me touch you." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"I'll hurt you." 

"You already have." 

Minhyun blinked and stared at Baekho who returned the stare.

"You already have," Baekho repeated and Minhyun twitched.

"Yes... I have so why are you still here?"

"Because I don't think you want me to actually leave. I think you want me more than anyone I've ever come across before and it scares me that I don't want to leave you alone either even if that's all I wished for," Baekho replied softly while placing his hand on Minhyun's instead. Minhyun's hand jolted and his gaze softened. He closed the distance between them, this time gently kissing him just like back in the hotel. Softly yet passionately. His thumb still brushing softly against Baekho. He felt a weird pull towards Minhyun, one he couldn't explain but it made him want to make Minhyun reveal his true self. Even if it hurt him. Minhyun's hand slid under Baekho's shirt, brushing over his chest briefly before Minhyun pushed his shirt upwards and exposed his torso. He glanced down and a soft hum escaped his lips. 

"Tattoos," Minhyun whispered while brushing his hand over them. "Intriguing."

"W-what? My tattoos?" Baekho squeaked and Minhyun didn't respond. Instead, he sat up to take in the full view of Baekho's chest. Baekho blushed when Minhyun scanned his body. He knew he should be afraid of what his boss would do to him after their first few times but Minhyun didn't seem as threatening as he was before. "Um... You don't have to stare so intensely, you know."

Minhyun's gaze lowered even more to the area that he was almost seated on before sitting on Baekho's thighs.

"I'll ask one more time. Take off your pants."

Baekho pursed his lips and moved his hand downwards, slowly untying the ribbon and pulling it down as much as he could until he reached Minhyun's knee. His hands fiddled with the hem of his underwear and Minhyun gave him a small nod. Baekho gulped and slid that down as well. Minhyun hummed and grasped Baekho's chest with both hands, earning a small whimper from him. 

"Jerk yourself off." 

"Huh?" 

"Stop making me repeat my words. Listen properly. If you're not going to run from me, if you're going to run to me, you should make sure your eyes and your ears stay open." 

Baekho stiffened since he felt like he was being reprimanded. He frowned but decided to do as Minhyun ask. Why? He didn't know why. His body just moved on its own, wrapping his fingers around his length before he gently started to stroke himself. His eyes darted from Minhyun to himself, feeling nervous since his boss was just staring quietly. He gulped and paused as he realised it wasn't going to work like this. "I can't do it."

"Why not? You did it in my office before this. Why can't you do it now?"

"That- I... I was..." Baekho gritted his teeth and couldn't remember how he managed to do it in Minhyun's office now. He just remembered the way Minhyun had treated him and how his body had reacted on its own and how much he had craved human warmth that day. "I don't know. Its just not working now!" 

Minhyun sighed and climbed off Baekho, walking towards the window. Baekho gulped and wondered if Minhyun was going to chase him away again. He bit his lip and slid his lower garments back on as he rolled off the couch and went after Minhyun who just stared out of the window after sliding the curtain away slightly. The busy road was clearly visible before them as the streetlights were on and Minhyun's apartment was on the twelfth floor. Cars drove by without a care in the world. Baekho stepped closer to Minhyun, feeling the gigantic wall between them. He felt silly now for even thinking that he was even a little closer to understanding his boss. There was nothing he understood about this man. One moment he was cold, then he's furious and then he's in pain. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Come here, Baekho." 

Baekho raised his brows and went closer to Minhyun, standing beside him. Baekho was about to ask if there was something wrong when Minhyun suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him against the window. He gasped and bumped the glass, making it rattle as he blinked furiously in confusion. "Minhyun?" 

Minhyun held him there as his hand sunk into Baekho's pants, stroking him slowly. Baekho yelped and found his breathing pick up. He eyed the busy street frantically and his feet slid back but Minhyun used his body to stop him. 

"M-Minhyun, stop. I don't like this!" Baekho whimpered but grunted when he felt the heat suddenly rise in his guts. Minhyun leaned closer and kissed his neck.

"Sure you don't? You're getting hard," Minhyun whispered harshly and bit his ear, making him cry out.

"I-I-" Baekho shook his head and shut his eyes. He hated this. He really did but why was his body reacting? He swallowed the heavy feeling in his throat but it still escaped as a soft moan, unable to keep it down as Minhyun only brought pleasure and fear to him.

"I think you like this," Minhyun said with a teasing tone and Baekho shook his head frantically.

"Y-You're wrong. I don't!" Baekho gasped as he tried to stop himself from thrusting against Minhyun's hand. His breath fogged up the window and Minhyun hummed in amusement. 

"Look, Kang. Anyone down there can see you up here," Minhyun whispered directly into Baekho's ear, making him tremble and shut his tearing eyes. 

"No... Stop it."

"You're already cumming. I don't think you want me to stop at all, do you?" Minhyun's thumb rubbed over the precum leaking as if to make a point. Baekho felt embarrassed and shameful as the thought of himself being turned on like this was happening. 

"Why do you keep torturing me like this?" Baekho whined, letting his tears fall as he panted heavily. "I just want to get to know you. To Help you." 

"I told you I won't speak of why I do this," Minhyun whispered back and kissed his stained cheek. "You either run or you stay."


	9. 9

Minhyun wiped his hands clean before he turned to look at Baekho who was fast asleep on his couch. The other had passed out right after he climaxed. Minhyun wasn't sure if he had pushed him too hard or if he was too shocked by what he did but him passing out was a surprise as well. He had wiped him down after and even changed out his clothes. Minhyun put the dirtied clothes into the washing machine and sat in front of it, sighing to himself as he looked at his hands. He closed and opened them before wincing softly at the memories that came flooding. He frowned deeply and shook his head, trying to push it all out. He got up and distracted himself with cleaning up the house, scrubbing his windows down and making sure there was not a single spot left. He took out a blanket and covered Baekho. After the washing machine was done, he put it in the dryer before heading off to bed.

~~~

A click made Baekho open his eyes. He blinked and squinted before he heard the thudding of work shoes against the floorboard. He turned to the direction of the sound and saw Minhyun all dressed up, ready to leave his home. He gasped and shot up from the couch. 

"Minhyun!" he yelled before he even registered that action in his brain. Minhyun looked up and turned around. Baekho gulped and looked at the table where his clothes were neatly folded. "Um... Where are you going?" 

"Meeting," was the curt reply he received. 

"C-can I come along?" Baekho asked, knowing he was crossing the line here slightly but he couldn't help it. Minhyun seemed to give it some thought before shaking his head. 

"No."

"Please? I promise you I won't say anything! I won't tell anyone about the meeting either. Just let me... Let me..." Baekho didn't know what he wanted Minhyun to let him do. He just wanted to be there, to learn more about the man who refused to share more about himself. "Anyways, I won't say a word! You called me one of your top employees too... And you took my previous suggestions into consideration too. Can't I be of some help?" 

Minhyun stared at Baekho and then glanced at his watch. "10 seconds. That's all I'm giving you. One."

Baekho gasped and snatched his clothes from the table. He had no time for etiquette as he removed the clothes Minhyun had put on him and hurriedly put his own back on as Minhyun counted down the time as the second hand ticked. By ten, Minhyun had turned around and reached for the door handle. Baekho was done and rushed to his side just before Minhyun could shut the door in his face. He breathed in deeply as he hurried along with his boss.

"Um... Is it alright for me to wear such casual clothes?" Baekho asked before taking notice of Minhyun's slightly more casual outfit too. While Minhyun always looked slick and perfect in his suit and tie, he realised that that might not be the case and that Minhyun just looked good in anything. 

"Does it matter? It's not like you're torn and tattered," Minhyun replied bluntly and Baekho almost rolled his eyes at his boss. They got up his car and Baekho thought he was never going to condemn himself into such a situation again but here he was.

"S-so what's the meeting about and with who?" Baekho asked, eager to be of some help. Big or small.

"You'll know once we reach."

Baekho groaned and put his seat belt on, sighing softly as Minhyun started driving after turning the radio on. He stared out the window and slowly the pieces from yesterday fell back into place in his mind. His cheeks burned as he recalled passing out right after climaxing in his boss' hand. He looked down at himself consciously and realised he was clean. His clothes smelt of fresh flowers and he most definitely was wearing a new set of underwear. He looked at Minhyun bewilderedly, unable to believe that he cleaned him for some weird reason. 

"Do you eat bagels?" was the first question Minhyun asked ever since they got up the car. Baekho blinked and raised his brow. 

"Yes? But shouldn't we be-" 

"What about coffee? How do your take your coffee?" 

"Uh... Americano style?" Baekho blurted out in surprise since Minhyun was asking him such casual questions. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Minhyun, we should tal-" 

Minhyun stepped on the brake suddenly and Baekho lifted his arm to stop himself from colliding with the dashboard. He growled in annoyance since he swore Minhyun was doing this on purpose except the other had put his car into the parking gear and got down the car without turning it off, confusing Baekho. Before Baekho could get down, Minhyun leaned down. 

"Stay in the car. I'll be back." 

"Eh? At least tell me before you do something!" Baekho hissed but Minhyun slammed the door. He grumbled exasperatedly as he watched Minhyun enter a cafe. He crossed his arms and let out an annoyed shout. "Agh! Hwang Minhyun! Aish!" He continued pouting and sulking until his boss came back with a paper bag and two drinks in his hands. He was very close to leaving his boss standing outside but didn't want to get into trouble either so he helped him open the door. Minhyun plopped himself back inside the car and made sure to lock it before pulling out the iced Americano for Baekho and also a bagel. Baekho blinked in surprise again. 

"Breakfast." 

Minhyun put away his own breakfast and drink to start driving again. Baekho wanted to snap at the other for being so secretive about his plans but the sight of the bagel made him pause briefly. He guessed he could forgive him for awhile. The car ride went on for another 20 minutes and Baekho's drink was half empty by now. Minhyun hadn't even touched his and that made him feel guilty. 

"Hey, Minhyun. Are we there yet?" 

"Almost." 

"Do you...want me to get your food for you?" 

"No need."

Baekho frowned, irritated by the fact that Minhyun still acted so cold around him as if they hadn't been intimate with one another and he hadn't seen him cried before. Baekho sighed again, uncertain why he felt so annoyed when Minhyun had always been like this. Close off and in a different world from him. Just a little wouldn't hurt right? He collected his courage to ask Minhyun again but was interrupted by Minhyun parking again. It made him want to explode and yell at life for being such a cockblocker but he kept it in as he sipped on his drink angrily while Minhyun pulled out a sandwich to finish in a hurry before taking his drink and heading down. 

"Come."

Baekho didn't wait as he got down and followed Minhyun up a staircase that led to a billiards game center. There were already a couple of people there despite it being early, playing billiards and drinking whiskey. He stuck close to Minhyun who briskly walked through the room to the back where someone familiar sat waiting.

"Aron," Minhyun greeted the male who looked up and beamed before noticing Baekho. 

"Oh, you're here too," Aron chirped and hopped off the chair. He was about to give Baekho a hug when Minhyun placed an arm on his shoulder. 

"Couldn't you have chosen a location with more tact?" Minhyun asked and Aron chuckled. 

"Sorry. My partner wanted to come here so-Oh. There he is." 

Aron walked pass the two of them to greet someone else. That person was none other than Jonghyun. Baekho gaped in surprise as the man he had just reunited with yesterday showed up again. 

"Baekho?" Jonghyun said out of pure surprise before even addressing a frowning Minhyun. "Oh. Hello, you must be the CEO, right?" 

"You are?" Minhyun asked. 

"My business partner. The one you are making the deal with," Aron said brightly. 

"I see." 

"You're a boss as well?" Baekho blurted out, earning a slight scowl from his own boss' face. 

"You know him?" 

"Sure. Baekho and I go way back," Jonghyun answered and Baekho noticed Minhyun holding back his words. "We just met again yesterday at a bar too. I wasn't expecting to meet you again now. Do you work alongside Minhyun?" 

"No. He works under me," Minhyun clarified and Jonghyun nodded. 

"I see. Speaking of which, weren't you outside the bar yesterday too?" 

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Minhyun said and quirked a brow. 

"Well, let's not stand around then. Let's play some billiards since we are here anyways. I'll pay the bill this time," Jonghyun suggested and Minhyun didn't reply. Baekho knew he was upset but he wasn't sure what was the cause of it now. Minhyun was one difficult man for Baekho to read after all.

"Do you know how to play billiards, Baekho?" Aron asked and Baekho shook his head. "I'll teach you." 

"Oh, okay." 

Aron took one of the cue sticks and handed it to Baekho before choosing one for himself. He tossed another to Minhyun who caught it. "Come here. I'll demonstrate." 

Minhyun watched quietly as Baekho stretched his body forward across the table to mimic Aron's movements. His hand twitched as Baekho's ass perked out in a ridiculous manner. He chalked the cue stick in his hand while glaring at Aron who started to help adjust Baekho's positioning. 

"Wow. You're really wearing the chalk thin," Jonghyun spoke, breaking Minhyun out from his annoyed state as he noticed the chalk all over the table. Baekho turned to him and raised his brows. "Here. Got the token. Let's start. You and Baekho versus me and Aron." 

"Bring it on," Minhyun whispered and Baekho wondered why Minhyun just seemed to get increasingly annoyed by the second. They played rock paper scissors to decide who went first and Aron won first. Baekho was a total beginner so he couldn't really judge too well when it was his turn. He watched as the balls roll around and fall every time someone else struck them. Minhyun was too caught up with glaring at Baekho that every time it was his turn, he became super anxious to shoot instead since he felt as though Minhyun was mad at him which caused him to miss a couple of times but he tried not to snap at him since both Aron and Jonghyun were around. Jonghyun kept trying to encourage Baekho too which resulted in multiple glares from Minhyun too. 

"Speaking of which, what's your role in the company?" Jonghyun asked Baekho as he chalked the tip of his cue stick. Minhyun glanced at them despite it being his turn. 

"Me? I'm just a regular staff," Baekho replied and Jonghyun gasped. 

"What? But that means you're here with your boss without pay?" 

Baekho blinked before he slowly nodded. "Yes?" 

"Doesn't this count as overtime?" 

"Uh..." 

"Kang, your turn," Minhyun snapped and Baekho yelped, hurrying to the table. He leaned over, adjusting his aim and gulped. Minhyun stood beside Jonghyun and crossed his arms. Jonghyun smiled and tilted his head to look at Minhyun. 

"Are you not enjoying the game, Hwang sshi?" 

Minhyun frowned and tried not to give Jonghyun the side eye. How he hated the way Baekho was sprawled across the table right now. It made his nerves tick and even more so when Aron walked up to his backside just to comment on his stance. 

"Kang." 

"Y-yes?" Baekho yelped and raised from his position, looking at his boss who hurriedly articulated the words he was about to say next. 

"Don't aim for that ball. Aim for the one beside it. You'll get two in that way," Minhyun said and Baekho raised his brows, turning his attention back to the balls and doing as Minhyun said. He struck the ball and watched as it hit the one he aimed at roll as well, colliding with two of the balls and both rolling into the hole. He gasped and grinned, turning to Minhyun to cheer but noticed his boss scowling. 

"Wow. That was awesome!"


	10. 10

Minhyun's scowl didn't leave his face even after they left the billiards centre. Baekho rubbed his hands nervously and glanced at Minhyun. 

"M-" 

"Don't say anything." 

Baekho pursed his lips and sighed, wondering what did he do this time but he wasn't about to listen. "But..."

"I said-" 

"I know what you say! But just let me speak," Baekho hissed and Minhyun fell silent, his shoulders falling slightly. "I just wanted to ask what was the point of the meeting just now. You guys didn't even discuss anything." 

Minhyun sighed and turned the steering wheel as he took a right turn. "It was just for connections. A CEO has to maintain their relations with others and since our company has now acquired a partnership, it has become my responsibility to do so." 

"Oh..." Baekho didn't realise Minhyun would be the type to do something like that especially when he was such a sour puss even in front of their business partners. "Well, you're not very great at it." The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself and he froze, glancing towards Minhyun who had no change in his expression. Maybe he didn't hear him. That would be go-

Baekho bounced forward when Minhyun braked again, grunting at the seat belt holding him back. He looked up and noticed they were at the office. 

"W-what are we doing here?" 

"I have some stuff to do. You can take a taxi home or wait until I'm done," Minhyun said. Baekho blinked, realising that this was an option for him yet again. Minhyun turned the car off and got down, making Baekho hurry down as well. He looked at the office and frowned a little. He could head home, take a shower and just loiter around yet he found his legs chasing after his boss' lengthy ones. 

"W-wait." 

If Minhyun was surprised, he didn't show it as they entered the elevator together. Neither of them said anything as it slowly headed to their office floor which was empty. Baekho bit his lip, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. He could have just gone home. He had been rejected and humiliated enough by his boss so why did he still find the need to be by his side. No, it wasn't a need. Baekho wanted to. He followed Minhyun into his office and sat down on the couch while Minhyun took a seat at his desk, booting up the desktop to get to work. 

"Is there anything I can help with?" Baekho asked while stretching his arms out. Memories of the two times he had been kept hostage in the office resurfaced and he blinked a little uneasily when Minhyun looked at him.

"No. Just sit there."

"Okay... Not even coffee?"

"I don't drink coffee."

Baekho raised his brows and guessed Minhyun did purchase something that wasn't coffee this morning. "What... Do you drink then?"

"Grapef- Stop asking me questions. You're distracting me," Minhyun scoffed and Baekho huffed, settling down on the couch instead. He eyed Minhyun who was doing his work seriously and pursed his lips, deciding that he shouldn't disturb him after all or he might be spending overtime in his office on an off day. He took out his phone and decided to check if he had any missed messages or calls. Not to his surprise, there were a lot from Minki drilling him with questions about Minhyun. He replied him with a casual 'don't worry about it' before switching to a different app to entertain himself. 

About an hour passed before Minhyun finally stood up and did a slight stretch before noticing Baekho's head that was drooping. He walked over to the male and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Kang." 

"Ah!" Baekho jolted upright and looked at Minhyun. "You're done?"

"No. But you should go home. You're just wasting time here." 

"Eh... But you're not done with work," Baekho blurted out half asleep. Minhyun flickered his lashes in confusion. 

"That doesn't mean you have to stay here." 

Baekho grabbed his wrist, making him stiffen. "I want to..." 

Minhyun moved his hand away and placed it on Baekho's cheek. Baekho suddenly broke into a smile and leaned his face on Minhyun's hand. 

"You're warm..." 

"Hmm?" 

"You're always such a cold person but you are actually warm to the touch." Minhyun raised his brows and Baekho swore he heard a laugh. It made him open his eyes wider to find Minhyun's lips quirked upwards in a small smile. He straightened his tilted head in surprise. "Are you... Laughing?" 

"Maybe," Minhyun replied and let out a sigh as his smile left his lips at the same time. "Baekho, entertain me for a bit." 

"Huh?" 

"You see. I was really upset earlier because of you." 

"Me? What did I do?" Baekho became more alert just from those few woeds and Minhyun pulled him up to his feet. He stumbled and couldn't stabilise himself on time as he fell back down onto the table. Minhyun flipped him over to his back and Baekho gasped a little. "You're not going to dirty my pants again, are you?" 

"Maybe I would so you won't ever think to flaunt your ass to anyone again," Minhyun said while admiring the fine ass that he had been glaring at the entire day. 

"My what?! I wasn't flaunting!" 

"Sure you aren't." Minhyun once again pulled Baekho's lower garments off, startling him as he tried to get up but froze when he felt Minhyun's hand on his back. He didn't want his hair to be a victim again and ended up not fighting back. He squirmed though since his ass was now exposed to air and he felt cold. He shuddered when he felt Minhyun's warm hands touch him. He glanced behind and realised that his boss was sitting on the couch while gazing intensely at him. He gulped and fiddled with his fingers. 

"You really think I would do that when I'm scared of what you'll do to me?" Baekho muttered and Minhyun's hands stopped.

"Oh? And what do you think I'll do to you?"

"I... I don't know. That's why I'm scared."

Minhyun hummed and grasped Baekho's firm butt. Baekho whined and bit his lower lip despite knowing no one else was in the office right now.

"What if I had proper sex with you?"

"E-eh?"

"We haven't actually done it. It's always been me jerking you off and that one time where you sucked me," Minhyun said, purposely shifting his thumbs closer to Baekho's asshole which made him tense up. He lifted his hands to see the hand marks and hummed. "So?" 

"I... I don't know. You do whatever you want all the time. How am I supposed to answer you?" 

"Good. Then I'll prepare you." 

Baekho froze when he realised he had doomed himself to being fucked by his boss. He should run. He should think to get up and leave now but instead he stayed where he was and gulped as Minhyun took out a pair of gloves from his drawer along with lube and condom. It surprised and confused him. "Why do you even have those in your office? Not to mention handcuffs too." 

"Why not?" Minhyun sat down again and opened the bottle to lather his hand. He used his index finger and trailed it between Baekho's ass cheeks first, making him shudder and Minhyun watched with amusement as his muscles pulsated. Baekho clenched his hands tightly and gulped as Minhyun poured the lube directly onto him. The cold substance making him shiver more as he hugged his arms. "Are you afraid of pain, Kang?" 

"Y-yes?" 

"Well this will hurt then." 

"Eh? Wait!" Baekho squeaked and was about to shoot up but Minhyun pushed a finger in while pulling it open with his other thumb. Baekho hissed and bit his lip, tensing up as he felt it inside him. "T-take it out." 

"No. You said I do whatever I want after all." 

Baekho regretted saying that now as he just bit down on his sleeve. 

"Ease up or it'll hurt more. You wouldn't want that, would you, Kang?" 

Baekho whimpered and shook his head. He tried his best to relax and get used to the finger buried between his muscles. Minhyun pushed in a little more when he felt Baekho relaxed a little. He gazed downwards and smirked a tiny bit. His hand reached forward to grab him but a sudden ringtone echoed in Minhyun's office. He frowned, wondering who was distracting them as he pulled out Baekho's phone from his pocket. His frown became a scowl when he saw the name written on the screen. 

"Kim. Jong. Hyun," Minhyun hissed, pushing in even deeper and Baekho tensed up. 

"Wh- Minhyun! What are you-" 

"Maybe I shouldn't have made this partnership after all," Minhyun growled and was about to cut the call but paused. "Oh. I know. Kang." 

"H-heee?" 

Minhyun put the phone beside Baekho's face and answered the call. Baekho flinched when Minhyun turned on the loudspeaker as well. He didn't know what his boss was up to but it made him uncomfortable. Minhyun leaned closer to him and whispered, "Talk." 

"Hello? Baekho?" 

Baekho gulped and hesitated but Minhyun crooked his finger and he gasped. "J-Jonghyun, hi." 

"Ah. There you are. I thought you accidentally picked up and I would be left hanging."

"N-no way," Baekho chuckled nervously and eyed Minhyun who seemed angry again since he could see his expression clearly now. 

"Ask him what does he want," Minhyun whispered harshly, pressing downwards on his insides. Baekho whined and nodded. 

"W-what do you want?" 

"Ah, nothing really. Just that I found your resume online and I was wondering if you would be interested in a senior role in my company." 

"E-eh?" 

"Yeah. If you want, I could offer you a job with a higher ranking than your current one. Higher pay. Better-" Baekho grabbed his phone to try to cut the call, knowing that this was inappropriate to even discuss with Minhyun around but Minhyun snatched the phone away and used his elbow to slam his head down. Baekho cried out and bit his lip to stop himself from making more worrying noise. "Baekho? What was that sound?" 

"N-nothing. I just... S-stubbed my toe," Baekho lied immediately as tears slid down his eyes. He could tell Minhyun was enraged and if he were to tell Jonghyun the truth now or even ask for help, he was a goner. Minhyun had complete control over him and he didn't even think to fight back now. Minhyun turned his arm and held Baekho's phone in front go him, glaring at it. 

"Ow. That would be painful but well, if you could consider it, I would love to have you come over for an interview. Plus, you can get your own office and also work in Jeju. That's where your hometown is, isn't it?"

Minhyun frowned and out of frustration, slid another finger into the unsuspecting male who gasped and twitched. Baekho covered his lips when he felt his throat tremble.

"Baekho? You good, man?"

"Y-yes," Baekho whimpered as more tears slid down his eyes. He held back his sniffles and looked at Minhyun pleadingly to stop this but his boss just cocked his head with a blank look. "I-I..."

Baekho didn't know what to reply Jonghyun. Sure, the job offer sounded wonderful and would definitely be a smart choice to take up on. He would be able to get away from Minhyun too. From this hell.

"Wow. Must've had been one hell of a kick if its enough to make you speechless now. Anyways, no fret. I can wait for your reply. Just text me or call me anything, okay?"

"O-okay."

"Hey, Baek. I'm really glad we got to meet again. You were really cool back then. Hopefully we get to catch up more next time."

Baekho froze since he felt Minhyun tense up. "Say goodbye."

"I-okay. Good bye, Jonghyun."

"Bye!"


	11. 11

The moment Minhyun cut the call, Baekho felt dread running in his system even more. He heard his phone clack on the table as Minhyun laid it down. His fingers still very much buried within him.

"Ah... So... Tell me, how long have you know Jonghyun?"

Baekho gulped and shook his head. "N-not long. I swear. I ju-"

Minhyun pushed his fingers deeper in and Baekho squeaked, clutching the edge of the table this time. "He made it sound like you've known each other for a long time."

"He r-remembers me from some school event. I swear I don't remember him and I only met him again yesterday," Baekho yelped, unsure what had incurred Minhyun's wrath.

"Is that so."

"Yes. Please, Minhyun. I'm not lying to you."

Minhyun pulled his fingers out slightly. Baekho thought it was over but he flinched when Minhyun shoved them in again, suddenly thrusting his fingers into him. Baekho gasped and groaned, whining as well as his body slid forward and back slightly against the table. His spine jolted every single time Minhyun's fingers ran deep inside. He parted them and Baekho moaned softly as it hit his prostrate. He shuddered in fear when he realised he couldn't hold his voice back from making weird noises and he couldn't cover his mouth as he was clutching the table.

"Ahh. Minhyun, please stop."

But Minhyun didn't as he kept going. His other hand suddenly wrapped around Baekho's member that he just realised was hard and throbbing. Baekho hissed as Minhyun clutched the base before easing into long strokes, fingers still pushing and pulling as he spread Baekho open. Baekho couldn't tell if he was in pain or pleasured at that moment. It didn't hurt as much as Minhyun said it would since he had used plenty of lube. It was just slick and wet and he could feel his muscles pull against Minhyun's fingers, trying to pull him back inside every time he pulled out but also vice versa when Minhyun pushed back inside. 

"Ahh- Hah- Minhyun ah-" 

Minhyun twitched. He leaned over and kissed Baekho's nape, parting his lips before biting down. Baekho shuddered and arched his back slightly. Minhyun kept biting at the same spot and dragging his tongue over to soothe it until his skin turned a reddish hue. Baekho felt his legs lose their energy and his shoulders were tensed up painfully. Minhyun peeked at Baekho's teary expression and a soft hum escaped his lips. He pulled his fingers out and let go of Baekho who started to pant and turned around nervously. 

"Y-You're stopping?" Baekho asked before he even noticed. 

"Hmm? You wanted me to stop, didn't you?" Minhyun teased and Baekho's cheeks burned. His body was all riled up now yet Minhyun was going to stop? 

"No... No, Minhyun," Baekho blurted out and clutched Minhyun's wrist. 

"No what?" 

"I... Ugh..." Baekho felt his ass twitching and his member craving to be touched. Minhyun tilted his head and Baekho bit his lip. 

"If you have nothing to say, I would like to go back to my work. I've been entertained enough." 

Baekho yelped and tightened his hold on Minhyun's wrist, making his boss wince slightly. "Please... Please don't stop. At least... At least, finish this." 

"And who do you think you are to be asking for such a selfish request?" Minhyun replied and kissed Baekho who trembled and responded to the kiss hungrily. He wanted to pull Minhyun in but was afraid the other would pull away. He tried to move closer when Minhyun moved back but a hand found its way to his hair again and Baekho hurriedly moved his head away. Minhyun leaned back and suddenly lifted his legs, crossing them on Baekho's back and surprising the other. "If you want to cum, do it yourself. You did it before, didn't you?" 

Baekho gulped and his pupils trembled slightly as he eyed Minhyun. He breathed in sharply and his hands immediately moved to wrap around himself. So what if Minhyun had his legs on him? If he was allowed to do it, he would. He started to rub himself but realised his body deemed it not enough. He wanted Minhyun's warmth, his touch. He groaned as he tried to go faster in hopes his body would listen and just end his misery. 

"Are you having trouble cumming?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gritted his teeth. 

"And whose fault is it?" Baekho hissed, mainly irritated at his body for being biased towards his boss' touches by now. He didn't feel satisfied at all touching himself and his butt was throbbing as if it wanted attention. 

"Are you scolding me?" 

"N-no. But you're just being bitter and jealous and playing me like a fool."

Minhyun growled slightly and moved his legs, flipping Baekho over and surprising him. "I am not jealous!" 

Baekho scowled. "Yes you are. You kept glaring at Jonghyun and Aron earlier. And you got all angry when he called earlier too." 

Minhyun lifted Baekho's leg and drove three fingers inside, making him cry out and clench tightly. "I do not get jealous!" 

Baekho whimpered and clutched Minhyun's arm, breathing heavily as Minhyun continuously pushed his fingers into Baekho and aimed for his prostate. "Minhyun!" His body shook and jolted as Minhyun kept pressing against it without mercy. Baekho's voice let itself go and so did his body as he started to grind down on Minhyun's fingers. His mind crying out for more as pleasure filled his system. "Ahhh- More-" 

Minhyun blinked, looking at Baekho's teary face while moving to his hand. He looked down at his hand and breathed in, pulling out again. Baekho whined at the loss of Minhyun's fingers and clawed at his arm. 

"Don't stop," he whimpered since he felt close. Minhyun pulled the gloves off though and tried to brush Baekho's arm off. 

"That's enough." 

"What?! No fair," Baekho squeaked and gripped him tighter, pulling him over harshly as he kissed Minhyun who gasped. Baekho rubbed himself as his tongue darted into Minhyun's surprised mouth. Minhyun stiffened, trying to push Baekho down but the other had a vice grip on him. Baekho found his release soon after and let go of Minhyun at the same time the white strands shot out, dirtying the couch. Minhyun stumbled away and coughed, wiping his lips and glaring at Baekho after straightening himself. Baekho licked his lips and sat up, slowly glancing at Minhyun while panting. He expected Minhyun to snap at him to leave again or yell at him or maybe even cry but he did nothing of the sort yet. He went towards the shelf and poured himself a glass of water instead. He chugged it down and poured another, drinking it again and another. 

"Minhyun?" Baekho blurted out and Minhyun froze, putting the glass down. He slowly poured another glass and turned to Baekho, strutting over and handing it to him. It surprised Baekho but he took the glass and drank the water. "Thank you?" 

"You should go home." 

"Eh?" 

"I... I still have things to do and it's not like you're working right now. Surely you have better things to do... Like making a call," Minhyun said, the last of his words gradually becoming softer but Baekho heard him. He was certain Minhyun was jealous and angry by now. He put the glass down and slid on his clothes again before getting up. 

"You're not... Going to stop me?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You threatened me before this when I gave you my resignation letter. You said you won't let me go and now... You're just... You're just going to.... Make me leave?" 

Minhyun kept his gaze low as he walked back to his desk and sat down. He gently rested his arms on the table and nodded. "You're scared of me, aren't you? And you don't like me. Not particularly. It'll only be advantageous for you to leave. A better pay, a better boss." 

Baekho bit his lip and walked to the desk. "Is that really what you think? What you want?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"Yes. It matters." 

Minhyun looked up at Baekho and shook his head. "It doesn't. You've always been free to leave. I'm sorry... For always scaring you. You should go." 

Baekho clenched his fists and breathed in shakily. "Okay. I'll go." 

"Good bye." 

Baekho didn't know why he was tearing up and shaking on the inside as he walked towards the door. He glanced back just to be sure that Minhyun wasn't going to stop him like before but the other stayed at his desk. Baekho turned the knob slowly and breathed out, pulling it open and stepping out. He closed the door and sobbed. This is it? He squatted down and pressed his palms against his eyes, trying not to cry. He had no reason to cry but it hurt somehow. His chest hurt so much and he felt like screaming, tearing things apart and throwing them across the room. He breathed out heavily and stood up, calming himself down with huge gulps of air before leaving the office. He made his way home without breaking down but the moment he touched his couch, he clutched his chest and started to cry. He couldn't stop the tears even when he tried to breathe steadily. They kept flowing and his chest kept throbbing tightly, making it hard for him to breathe laying down so he sat up. He hugged his legs and let out his wails in the confines of his own home. 

All he wanted to do was just to help Minhyun but he didn't think getting rejected over and over again would make him feel this hurt despite disliking Minhyun in the first place for always making him feel miserable and for doing whatever he wanted to him. Now he felt even worse and he didn't know how it was possible. He didn't know that he felt so strongly for his boss. Since when? Why? How? He rubbed away his tears and leaned against his couch, letting out a heavy sigh as he was unable to remember when these feelings had started to bud within him. Had they always been there? He didn't know. He couldn't recall in the midst of the pain he was feeling. He picked up his phone and tried to keep himself calm as he scrolled through his contacts. He picked a number and pressed call. 

"Hello?" 

"H-hello... Noona." 

"Baekho? Its been awhile. How are you?" 

"It has been... I'm... I'm not doing so well now. Is it alright if we meet up to talk? Like before?" Baekho tried not to sniffle and make the person on the phone worry. 

"Sure, that'll be okay. When do you want to meet up?" 

"Is tonight okay? I think I need to talk to someone today or... Or I'll go mad." 

"Sure. Anything for you, Baekho."

"Thank you, noona. I'll text you the place and time."

"Okay, Baekho. I'll see you soon." 

"See you." 

Baekho put his phone down and let out a draggy sigh. He's had enough. It was tiring to feel like this. Tiring despite not having done much. Tiring. 

~~~

If Baekho was tired, Minhyun was exhausted. He couldn't control his feelings at all and everything in his head was a mess. Sure he was doing work earlier like nothing mattered, like nothing was bothering him but he was still human. He felt many things and many which he couldn't put in words. He hadn't even move since Baekho had left his office room. He didn't dare to move, afraid he would have repeated history. Pinning Baekho against the door and forcing him to stay. He shut his eyes and his fingers twitched. He wanted him to stay. He wanted him to say he would stay on his own. Don't go. Don't leave but he couldn't bring himself to say it or plead Baekho. No, he was Hwang Minhyun. He wasn't about to do that, not now... Not ever. 

Let him go. That's what you should do. Before you hurt him any further. Before you can no longer live without him. Before he wants to stay.


	12. 12

Baekho patted his cheeks to make sure there were no more tears stains and also took a few more deep breaths as he waited for the person to arrive. He looked around the restaurant and just gazed at the other couples who were smiling and talking to one another or quietly staring at their phones without a word. Baekho wondered how him and Minhyun would be like if they were like that. Not that he thought it was possible. Minhyun would never agree to it. Maybe.

"Baekho," the gentle voice called out and Baekho's brows rose as he turned before smiling slightly.

"Uee noona. I'm glad you could make it." He motioned for her to sit down after pulling her chair out for her. She took a seat and thanked him before he sat down too. "Shall we order first?"

"Sure."

After settling their orders, the older woman adjusted her seat and stared at Baekho. "You look thinner."

"Ah... Yeah. A little."

"Have you been eating well?"

Baekho nodded. "I've just been hitting the gym."

"I see. That's good. As long as you're healthy. So... What has been happening since you left school?"

Baekho started to tell the other about how life had been. He knew Uee back when he was still in school since she had become his part time tutor and was probably the only person other than Minki that he kept in contact with. Baekho didn't think it was too necessary to keep up with so many people. He knew connections were important but to him, the quality of friendship was more important than quantity. Uee happened to have helped him a lot which was why he liked to ask advice from her since she was older than him too. It was almost relieving for him to be able to meet her after what had transpired recently. He didn't mention Minhyun directly but he referred to his boss as a mean person.

"-and he doesn't ever listen to me. So I don't know what to do... Should I take this job offer?"

She sipped her drink and chuckled. "You're seriously considering something like this?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, if that mean person is giving you a headache, you should just leave already. Why stay, you know? Plus like you said, better pay."

Baekho fell silent as he fiddled with his fingers. He knew what the smarter choice was. He knew what the better choice was. But even as Uee said it out, he refused to accept it somehow. She sipped her drink and watched the refusal written all over Baekho's face, immediately clicking two and two together.

"Ah. You like this mean person, don't you?"

"Eh?" Baekho gasped and his cheeks turned red on its own. "N-No! I don't. He's... Unreasonable, always mad at me and-and...never listen to what I have to say or what I want."

"Hmm... Then... Don't stay?"

Baekho unconsciously pouted and Uee laughed, making him look at her with a confused look.

"Seriously... Okay. Let's try this way then. What do you want from this mean person?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean, we have talked a lot but you've mentioned this mean person for almost half of your whole story. He must be really annoying to keep appearing, huh."

Baekho pursed his lips and frowned. What did he want? From Minhyun? He blinked in confusion and realisation. What did he want? He knew he wanted Minhyun to open up but... Was that all?

"I...I want him to open up to me."

"Why? He has the right to choose whether or not to open up to you."

"Because it feels like he's suffering all alone. It's sad to see that."

"But maybe he wants to be alone. There are people who feels that way."

"But..."

"What else do you want?"

"What else?" 

"Yeah. You must have your own reasons for not wanting to leave even if the job offer is so much more tempting. You get to be back in your hometown where your family is. You get to be away from this mean person and most of all, you get a better career. What's not to take?"

Baekho stiffened and squeezed his hands, gulping down his saliva to ease the dryness in his throat. What was there not to take? True. Everything about the job offer just spelt a better future and life for him. So why hesitate? 

Minhyun. 

The pained expression. The fear. The tears. The anger. The sorrow. 

Not his but Minhyun's. 

"I... I want to help... This person. I... I want... I want him to call me by my name. I want... I want him to be happy," Baekho whispered. 

"So you like him then?" 

Baekho shrugged. "I don't know. Do I? How can I like someone... Who... Is so far from my ideal type?" 

Uee hummed and shrugged before smiling. "You have an ideal type?" 

"Well... I want someone... Pretty and cute and rich...." 

"I don't know about all those but they seem to be common answers so maybe without you realising, this person has all 3 of that trait?" 

"He's not cute at all!" Baekho blurted out and jolted, slapping a hand over his lips. Uee blinked before giggling. 

"Oh. Oh... Its... I see." 

"W-wait. Don't misunderstand! I really don't like him! At all! I just want to understand him and-" 

"Get to know him better? Make him happy? Baekho, you're... You're almost head over heels for him already." 

Baekho shook his head in denial. "No. There's just no way." Not to someone who tortures him with pleasure and pain. Not to someone who only knew to force him into things he didn't want. Not to someone who was snobbish as all hell. No! Not to Hwang Minhyun. 

"Alright. Then give in your resignation letter and leave already." 

"But-" 

"See? You don't want to. You yourself are stopping yourself from leaving. Face it, Baekho. You caught some kind of love bug for this mean person." 

Baekho gritted his teeth and ruffled his hair, grunting in disbelief. There was no way. Not in a million years! 

"In this case, why not try a week or two?" 

"Try what?" 

"Try to go after this mean person. Chase him. If he doesn't reciprocate or become better, he's not going to be worth your time and effort. Baekho, you still have more to give than allowing yourself to be tormented over some guy who doesn't even want to listen to you. You should leave before you regret everything."

Baekho thought he already did regret it but he still wanted to stay and see this through. He didn't know he was this stubborn but knew he shouldn't put himself into this kind of situation for any longer. It was detrimental for his own health and well-being too. 

"One week?" 

"Depends on how long the job offer is standing." 

"Oh. You're right." 

"Say, has this mean person... Maybe... Just maybe, get jealous before?" 

"Yes? But he denied it! And he was being so mean about it too." 

"I see." 

"Why do you ask?" 

Uee shook her head and smiled. "It just makes me wonder... Why this person is even mean in the first place." 

"What? What does that..." 

"Nobody is born evil or good. The people around them and their environment is what shapes them. I know he hasn't opened up to you but maybe... He has a reason not to. And if he keeps telling you to leave and that he would hurt you, maybe he got hurt before and he's afraid of repeating that mistake."

"Minhyun... Getting hurt?" Baekho muttered and Uee pretended that Baekho didn't just blurt out the name of the person he was referring to this whole time. Baekho shook his head. "I can't imagine that." 

"Of course not. He would no longer be the person he used to be if something had happened to make him this way. But he could just be an arse either ways."

Baekho nodded. Somehow he felt like it was plausible considering what he had seen from Minhyun so far but how was he supposed to dig it out from Minhyun who refused to share or even tell him about himself. 

"Baekho, this person might seem important right now but I want you to know that. Its fine for you to do what makes you happy too. In fact, you shouldn't have to bow down to this mean person if he makes you sad. You should be chasing after your happiness instead of letting someone make you all mopey and leave you hanging all the time." 

Baekho nodded and smiled. "Yeah. I know." 

"Really? I hope you do because I don't like to see you sad like this. You don't deserve to be treated this way. You deserve to be loved, not tormented and feeling like you're a piece of shit. Okay? Keep that in mind."

Baekho nodded again and sighed. "Thank you for meeting with me, noona. I feel a bit better now." 

"Always happy to be of some help. How's Minki doing by the way?" 

"He's in his own world, doing his own thing. He is having a gallery for his paintings soon too."

"I'm glad to hear that he's doing well. The both of you really deserve to be happy, Baekho. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise and don't let some mean guy make you feel any lesser. I know you're a nice kid but you shouldn't have to deal with assholes."

Except the asshole is my boss, Baekho thought as he nodded. "Shall I walk you back to your car, noona?" 

"Sure. I can drive you home too." 

"Thank you for meeting with me. I wouldn't know what I would have done if I didn't call you." 

They got up and headed out from the restaurant since they were done with their food. Uee pulled Baekho into an embrace and patted his back. 

"You're like a little brother to me, Baekho. I'll always try to help you. If you need help beating the shit out of him, you just ring me up, okay? I'll be there."

"Thank you, noona. I'll keep that in mind." 

Baekho followed Uee back to her car before she dropped him home. But before he got down, she grabbed his sleeve. 

"Baekho, even if you really like this person, don't try to change who you are just to be with him. Okay? Relationships are a two way thing. Doing that will only harm you. He has to learn too if this is even going to work." 

Baekho blinked and realised she had said the exact same thing he always said to Minhyun. This is a two way thing. He chuckled and wondered if he had actually picked that off from her but decided to just nod. "Thank you, noona. I know. I've kept that in my mind always." 

She smiled and patted his arm. "Well, help me say hi to Minki if you meet him. And let's go have a drink together. All three of us, okay? Keep me posted." 

"Thank you, noona," Baekho repeated for the countless time today before he waved to her and watched the car speed off. He sighed and stretched his body, feeling a little better having someone like Uee to talk to. He doubted Minki would have been that calm about things, maybe even storm off to find Minhyun and strangle him. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure which would have been the better option but he didn't want to think about that anymore for the night. He decided he was going to call Jonghyun and ask about the job offer. Then, he was going to try what Uee suggested and see if he could do anything to salvage their questionable relationship. He still didn't know why it had to be him or why Minhyun did those things to him but one thing he knew for sure was that he was stubborn. 

If Minhyun was stubborn, he too can be more stubborn. 

Two can play that game.


	13. 13

He was furious when he heard a knock on the door and the person who had stepped in was Aron. No, he wasn't furious at Aron but he was still furious nonetheless. As usual, Aron made a quick glance around the room before heading up to the desk.

"Where did your couch go?" Aron asked with a welcoming smile. "And what is with that scowl on your face? Hmm? Did you even go home? I'm pretty sure I saw you wearing those yesterday." 

Minhyun didn't answer him as he gripped his hands while propping his elbows on the table. Aron casually took a seat and raised his brow at Minhyun.

"Hello? Why are you ignoring me?"

"What does Kim Jonghyun think he is doing?"

Aron blinked in surprise from the question but was immediately confused. "What do you mean? Playing billiards with you, is it? Just to have a little get to know each other moment, that's it."

"No. That's not the problem. The problem is he's trying to steal my worker," Minhyun said in a soft yet spiteful tone. Aron gasped and frowned.

"What are you accusing him of?"

"I said it once. I don't wish to repeat myself. He tried to steal my worker. Must I repeat myself a third time?"

"No, that's impossible and also rude. Why would he do that?"

Minhyun glared at Aron and tilted his head slightly. "Why don't you tell me instead? You're the one who works alongside him."

Aron gulped and nodded. "I'll ask him. I'm sorry this had to happen before we signed the agreement." 

"If it's not settled by the next time we meet, I will leave the partnership." 

"Minhyun! That's rash." 

"I have said what needs to be said. I don't need someone who backstabs me in the back." 

Aron pursed his lips and instantly got up to find Jonghyun. They couldn't end just like this before they even started. He couldn't understand what was going on in Jonghyun's mind to have done that too without first asking him. 

~~~

"Kim Jonghyun!"

"Aron hyung. How did it go?" Jonghyun asked with an innocent smile on his face but Aron was fuming too much to smile along right now.

"How? You almost cost us the partnership. What do you think you were doing by trying to steal his employee? In fact, what do you think you can achieve by making Minhyun upset?" Aron raged after making sure the office door was shut and curtains closed so their employees wouldn't see the scene. Jonghyun quirked his brow.

"How did you find out?"

"Minhyun told me himself."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know! But clearly, it's made him mad and he says if we can't settle this problem, he's out of the picture."

Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. "He's just being petty. Naive. He's got such a great worker yet he's keeping him at such a low level."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Baekho, of course. I want him to come to our company and work for us instead. He's an excellent person and I'm sure he will excel more helping us than Minhyun."

Aron stood there flabbergasted. Baekho? Of all people? "Are you out of your mind? Do you really think Minhyun is just going to let Kang go like that?"

"What do you mean?" 

"Kang is one of Minhyun's top employees. You can't just take a liking to him after meeting him once and decide you want him. No wonder he was so upset," Aron huffed and sat down furiously.

"Top employees? Then why is he still a regular staff? He should be senior staff by now and why is he following Minhyun around if he's just a regular anyways?"

"That's up to Minhyun if he comes along or not, right? Maybe he's training him to be a senior staff by bringing him along. I don't know but in any case, we are not going to steal his workers from him. Do you get me?"

Jonghyun pouted and frowned. "Baekho deserves more and if Minhyun can't see that, then I'll help him."

Aron gasped and shook his head. "Don't. We need this partnership for us to grow too. You can't just throw it away over a small dispute for this one guy."

Jonghyun leaned back and crossed his arms. "We will see who Baekho wants to stay with after I show him the contract."

"Jonghyun!"

"He will be a valuable addition to our team, Aron. Trust me. Minhyun won't lose anything."

~~~

The minute clock tilted one minute away from the last and Baekho took a deep breath as he steeled himself. It was already past working hours but he was still there since he has to catch up on some work. He also happened to be keeping an eye out for Minhyun who hasn't left his office at all the entire day which honestly wasn't that surprising to Baekho but it did make him worry. Did Minhyun even eat lunch? What about breakfast? He had seen people going in and out from his office but not Minhyun himself and definitely nobody carrying food. So maybe, a quick theory, his boss could be a demon who thrives off human pain and Baekho's suffering which was why he kept torturing him in return for energy instead. He snapped out of his random though and laughed slightly. That was dumb. If Minhyun really was a demon, Baekho would be dead by now. He finished up the rest of his work and headed to Minhyun's office, taking several deep breaths before knocking. 

"Come in." 

Baekho opened the door and noticed Minhyun at the same usual spot always except this time felt a little different. He had always been nervous coming inside his boss' room whether it was Minhyun or his previous boss but today, he was just as nervous but a different type of nervous. He didn't feel as fearful as before. In fact, he felt something just as heart racing but forced his emotions to settle down as he approached Minhyun who glanced up, doing a double take before keeping his gaze on Baekho. 

"What are you still doing here?" Minhyun blurted out and Baekho tilted his head. 

"Sorry. What?" Baekho responded. "I still work here?" 

"Oh." Minhyun returned his gaze to his work and Baekho frowned. Keep it together, Baekho. He tried to put on a smile and cleared his throat to get Minhyun's attention. 

"So... Its already after office hours." 

"Yes. If you have nothing related to work to say to me, you're free to go home for the day." 

Baekho closed his eyes and told himself to keep calm. He was better than this. "Let's go out for dinner." 

Minhyun stopped moving his hand and looked at Baekho with a bewildered look. "Dinner?" 

"Yes. You have to eat, right? And its already late evening. Dinner?" 

Minhyun blinked and shook his head. "No thank you. I have work to do and I don't hav-" 

"Did you even eat lunch?" Baekho interrupted and Minhyun bit his lip. 

"I didn't." 

Baekho gaped at him and then his brows furrowed. "Did you... Even go home? Your clothes are the sam-" 

"Enough. What is it that you want?" Minhyun sighed and put his work aside, standing up. He staggered slightly but held onto the table to keep himself upright. Baekho could tell he looked worn out as if he hadn't slept at all. His face was paler than usual and he was even shaking slightly. 

"Dinner."

"Why? One last dinner before you leave? Is that what this invitation is?" 

"No. You're always like this! Assuming the worst of me before you even try," Baekho barked and flinched when he realised he had gotten upset again. Minhyun just let out a dry laugh and shut his eyes, brows dipping as if he was in pain. 

"That's right. I'm a horrible boss. A terrible person.... That's why you should leave as fast as you can." 

Baekho clenched his fist and went around the table. He contemplated grabbing Minhyun but ultimately just stood beside him. "Minhyun, I want to talk to you as Minhyun. Not my boss."

Minhyun glanced at him and Baekho could somehow feel the tension in his eyes and how he seemed... Weak just like the other day but this time, it wasn't the scared type of weak. He was just physically weak. 

"Minhyun, you're not okay. You need help." 

"Don't tell me what I need," Minhyun hissed and he moved, grabbing Baekho by the shoulder and pulling him down onto the table. Baekho felt Minhyun's surge of strength in that moment but he also felt Minhyun trembling and shaking while already breathing heavily. Minhyun moved his hand away and trapped Baekho between his lengthy arms, his head dropping onto his shoulder. "I will only hurt you if you keep staying." 

"You won't."

"You said I already did." 

"But we can be better, Minhyun. You can be better. You just refuse to." 

"I can't be better... I don't know how to," Minhyun spoke in a voice that was barely a whisper and Baekho wished he could hug Minhyun but he didn't want him to freak out. He brought his hand up slowly and placed it on Minhyun's head instead, gently patting him. Minhyun stiffened but Baekho felt his trembles die down a little.

"You can try by... Going out for dinner with me first," Baekho whispered and Minhyun moved back a little, glancing at Baekho who smiled. Minhyun's eyes flicked away before he leaned in and their lips met again. Baekho whimpered softly but responded to the kiss as if he wanted it badly as well. He knew his boss was one hell of an attractive man since the day he met him but his dislike towards his personality had made him overlook that until recently again. No matter how haggard Minhyun looked, he always tried to keep his outlook and Baekho admired that to some extent. His hand loosely placed itself on Minhyun's neck as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Minhyun broke the kiss and stared into Baekho's brown orbs before going lower towards his stubby chin. He kissed him lower and lower, reaching his neck. His fingers popped off the front buttons of Baekho's suit and slid them aside. Baekho knew he should stop Minhyun before he gets swept away again but he didn't expect the other to suddenly brush his thumbs across his still clothed nipples. Minhyun ignored the fabric's existence and bit down on Baekho, using his tongue to make it wet and his nipple poking out prominently under the white shirt. Baekho shuddered and felt his lower half twitch in response as he gasped. "Minhyun..." 

"You're getting hard," Minhyun whispered, his breath making Baekho feel the heat as he spoke. Baekho wasn't sure which one of his body part the other meant. His nipple or junior Baekho. Probably both. His whole body felt like it was on fire even though Minhyun had barely touched him and his cheeks flushed with colors. He gulped and decided to put his hands on Minhyun's shoulder before the other continued. 

"Minhyun... Stop." 

"Why?" 

Baekho was surprised that he was asking him but hurriedly answered him, "Because I'm hungry and I really want to talk to you." 

Minhyun stared at Baekho and a small sulk appeared on his lips. "I don't want to eat. I already have a full meal here." Minhyun brought his hand up to Baekho's face and ran his thumb across his bottom lip. Baekho became flustered and shook his head. 

"You have to eat properly, okay? Or you're going to faint!"

Minhyun scowled and leaned his head on Baekho's shoulder again, clearly tired even if he tried to act tough. "Fine. This will be the last time anyways." 

Baekho sighed and rolled his eyes. Again, he knew the other was already jumping to some ridiculous conclusion before anything even happened. Uee's words came to his mind and he wondered if something had really happened to the other to make him like this. 

Constantly pushing and pulling with him.


	14. 14

It was easier said than done though. Minhyun had made Baekho's body all sorts of sensitive despite him trying his best to keep a cool head about this. He had to button up his suit again just to hide his erect nipples and now he couldn't help his little short gasps every time they were brushed against. He curled up his fists and tried not to show his unease. He should have probably tried to stop him earlier but it was easy to let himself get taken by the flow especially when it was by the man with the name Hwang Minhyun. They reached a sushi restaurant and entered it, taking a seat in front of the conveyer belt to have dinner. Minhyun didn't say much and neither did Baekho as they were both starving even if Minhyun refused to admit it.

Minhyun was up to his 5th plate when he started to slow down while Baekho was already on his 8th. He gazed over to Baekho whose cheek pouches were filled with food and picked up the tissue, reaching over to dab away the rice on his lips. Baekho was startled but let him did it before swallowing his food and remembering that his boss was here as well. He might have gotten a tad lost in his food for a moment there.

"Sorry," Baekho said as Minhyun folded the tissue and put it down. Minhyun shook his head and sipped his warm tea. "I mean thank you."

Minhyun liked the peaceful ambience of the restaurant and since it was already a little late, there wasn't that many people either. He went back to eating after taking in the quietness for awhile.

"Minhyun, do you want to share this?" Baekho asked out of the blue as he pointed at the karaage on the menu.

"You can finish it by yourself though," Minhyun replied almost too casually that it surprised even himself but Baekho frowned.

"Are you calling me a glutton?"

"No... I just... Feel like you would be able to."

"Well..." Baekho puffed his cheeks since he knew he was able to. "I just... Want to share something. You'll eat it, right?"

Minhyun sighed and nodded. "Yes. If you're paying."

Baekho chuckled and immediately ordered a plate for them to share. "Aren't you the boss? Shouldn't you be the one paying?"

"You invited me out. Its the least you could do," Minhyun argued back and Baekho grinned. He didn't know why he was being happy about this. He was still bickering with Minhyun yet somehow he didn't feel the usual snap or malice the other had in his tone. It made him feel light and the courage that he could actually talk to Minhyun like a normal person rose. 

"Minhyun ah, can we talk now?" 

Minhyun shrugged. "Are you done eating?"

"No. Of course not." 

"Then maybe we should finish first." 

Baekho pursed his lips and nodded. They waited for the order to come and finished it swiftly. Baekho paid for the dinner and they headed out. Minhyun walked towards the car but Baekho stopped which made his boss turn around. 

"Kang?" 

"Hey, Minhyun. Won't you call me by my name? You said to call you Minhyun when we are off work after all." 

Minhyun stared at Baekho and fell silent, hands stuffed in his pockets. Baekho chuckled softly. 

"I guess not, huh." 

"Baekho." 

Baekho's eyes widened and he looked at Minhyun who looked at the ground. His hair gently swept by the wind. Baekho felt his cheeks burn a little and he gulped. He thought Minhyun wouldn't ever call him by his name or nickname but he did. It made Baekho take a step forward. "I was thinking about the job offer."

Minhyun didn't react but it was just because Baekho couldn't see his hands clenching up in his pockets. 

"There's something I want to do before I make my decision." Baekho knew Minhyun wasn't going to say much so he continued, "Minhyun, I want to make you fall for me." 

Minhyun blinked and looked at Baekho. "What?" 

"I thought you don't like repeating your words," Baekho chuckled from Minhyun's surprised response. 

"I heard you. I'm just asking what do you mean by that." 

"I want to be happy."

Minhyun slid his hair away from his face so he could see Baekho clearer as he faced the other properly. 

"But I don't want to run away from you to achieve that."

"I'm not the same as you, Kang. I'm afraid I don't understand your proposition." 

"Right now, our relationship is something beyond boss and employee even if you tell me you don't know what we are. We are not sex friends either nor are we together in any sort of way but I want to change that. I want to actually mean something to you and I'm willing to try for a month."

"Is that the due date Kim Jonghyun gave you?" Minhyun asked with an almost spiteful tone. Baekho shook his head. 

"It's a deadline I gave myself. How much more of this I'm willing to take before it goes for too long and we both... Lose sense of what we are and are not. If you want to just be my boss, you wouldn't have done all those things to me. We would have a strictly business relationship and nothing else but you changed that for whatever reason and... While you don't want to tell me why, I've decided that I'm not going to take it face down anymore. You can reject me, yell at me, push me away but just remember. You started it so you better end this properly if you want it to end. No forcing me to stay. No trying to pull some stupid stunt. None of that shit." 

Baekho waited for Minhyun to say something but he just stood there and stared at him. He breathed in and out, making sure he was still okay himself. 

"I'm also not going to take the job offer either. This partnership... Its important for both the companies to grow. I want... To see you happy too. So if we can't work things out by this month, I'll resign and this time, don't scare me, okay?" Baekho smiled a little and Minhyun blinked. He seemed a little stunned so Baekho took a few more steps closer to him. "Minhyun?"

Minhyun took a step back before he seemed to come back to his senses. "Kang..." 

"Are you... Okay?" 

"I don't... I don't get it." Minhyun's head moved in small motions. 

"Don't get what? I thought I was being very clear... Was I not?" 

"You were. I... Its just me."

Baekho rolled his lips inwards and looked down at Minhyun's head. He slowly stretched his hand out and touched Minhyun's hand. Minhyun jolted but didn't pull away. He just went stiff as he looked down at Baekho. "So help me understand. What made you so different from me? We have one month to figure things out. Won't you... Figure it out with me?" 

"Figure it out..." Minhyun's fingers twitched as his fingers curled slightly but he pulled away. "Kang..." 

"Baekho." 

"Kang." 

Baekho puffed his cheeks and held Minhyun's hand tightly. "If I can't make you like me, then... I'll gladly leave." 

Minhyun shook his head and closed his eyes. "Why? Why do you want to stay? Even though you're scared of me... Even though I've done horrible things to you." 

"Well, then you should take responsibility." 

Minhyun gasped and looked at Baekho who grinned. Minhyun felt a sting in his eyes and he looked away. "Take responsibility..." 

"Yeah. Its your fault I can't masturbate anymore."

"Eh..." 

Baekho chuckled. "So take responsibility, sir. Its getting late. We should go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Baekho let go of Minhyun as he started to walk away but Minhyun instinctively grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Huh?" 

"I'll... I'll send you home." 

Baekho blinked and laughed a little. "It's okay. My house is nearby." 

"No. Please, let me... Send you home," Minhyun said and his voice cracked. Baekho gasped softly and Minhyun seemed shocked too as his eyes widened and his hand shot up to his neck.

"Okay... You can send me home." Baekho followed Minhyun to his car and Minhyun drove him home quietly. Baekho gazed at the passing street as he directed Minhyun to his home. They reached in a matter of minutes since it was that nearby. "Thank you, Minhyun." 

"Um..."

Baekho stopped and turned to his boss who stared at the steering wheel firmly. "Yes?" 

"I..."

Baekho relaxed into the seat and waited patiently for Minhyun to continue but he noticed how tightly the other was gripping the steering wheel and wondered just what exactly did he want to say. Minhyun breathed in and out, blinking a couple of times before turning to Baekho. 

"Are you sure about this?" 

"Sure about what?" 

"Making me... Fall for you." 

"Yep. I know I'm not someone super cool or attractive like you but if you can honestly say that you like me by the end of the month, I'll take it as a win." 

"What if you can't?" 

"Then I guess I'll leave." 

"Just like that?" 

"Minhyun ah... I don't want to be strung along for nothing. If you're just doing these things to me just to relieve your stress or whatever emotions you're keeping inside, I don't want to be a victim. I want to love someone who can love me too. I want us to know what we want and for this... This relationship to have a label. I want to help you if you'd let me." 

Minhyun stared into Baekho's honest eyes and Baekho noticed a slight change in the glint of Minhyun's eyes. Minhyun nodded and sighed. "Good night, Kang." 

"Baekho." 

"Kang." 

"Ugh... Fine. Good night. Oh. Want to have lunch together tomorrow?" 

"Don't you already have others or eat lunch with?" 

"Yeah but I don't want you to skip meals. It's not healthy and you might pass out someday." 

"Fine. If I'm free, I'll have lunch with you."

Baekho grinned and patted Minhyun's hand. "Great. Its settled then." He got down the car and waved. "Good night, Minhyun and be careful when you drive home too. Sleep early, okay? See you tomorrow." 

Minhyun bade him goodbye and drove home as well instead of heading back to the office as he had wanted to. He sat in the car and looked at his hand. Looked at his arm. His shoulder. Baekho touched him a lot more than he realised. Each one leaving a sort of mark that was invisible to the eyes of human yet touched deep within Minhyun's heart. He placed a hand on his chest and sighed. 

"There's no way I can fall in love with you, Baekho. After all, you don't hurt the person you love and I... I've already hurt you. I don't deserve to love you the way you want me to," Minhyun whispered to himself the words he held back from saying earlier. Baekho's sincerity made him want to try, to struggle against himself and to love but his own insecurities locked him up and kept him from breaking out of the mold he had trapped himself in. 

"I shouldn't want to hurt you." 

~~~

"Eh... So you and your boss are like... Going to date or something?" 

"No. Not exactly. We haven't figured that part out yet which is what this month will be for," Baekho said to Minki on the phone as he laid in bed. "I'm looking forward to it somehow."

"I can't believe you went and find Uee noona to help you instead of me. I'm angry!" 

Baekho laughed and shrugged even if Minki couldn't see his action. "You would have just told me to take the job and leave. That's not what I would have wanted to hear." 

"But are you serious about this? At the end of the day, Minhyun is still going to be your boss." 

"Minki ah, if I am happy, then would it still bother you?" 

There was a short silence before a sigh escaped Minki's lips. "No... Because as long as you're happy... And not hurt, I won't try to stop you." 

"Thank you."


	15. 15

"Do you think falling in love and getting into a relationship is that easy? Do you think I won't have already tried it if that was the case?!"

Baekho stared at the screen of his colleague's phone as it played a drama, scanning through the subtitles since his colleague was wearing earphones. He frowned and poked him, making him jolt and almost fall off his chair.

"Baekho! What's up?"

"Your coffee is spilling," Baekho said and he slid back to his desk as his colleague gasped and flailed to clean the mess. Seeing that snippet made him think his life was very much like some drama right now. Him and his boss. He tried not to think about it since he needed to keep up his performance or else he wouldn't be able to impress his stone cold boss either. He wasn't sure if he would really leave after the one month even if Minhyun didn't come to terms with his own feelings since technically, he just didn't want things to become awkward in the office. Having to see him all the time and being roped around. The more he thought about it, the stupider it got. Minhyun was the one who decided it was a smart idea to cuff him and then had him rub himself off in front of him and also forcing him to hide under the table when he tried to hand him his resignation letter yet right now, Minhyun was also rejecting him and showing him weird signs that made him all confused. He honestly had no idea what it was that his boss wanted from him or assumed that he could give him. 

"Man, I'm late. Hwang will have my head!" he heard his colleague yelp and turned back over.

"Cause you kept watching your drama so intensely," Baekho said and chuckled, having finished his work for the day (double, triple checked) and was just waiting for lunch time so he could find Minhyun.

"Ugh. It was getting to a good part. I couldn't just end it there." His colleague gasped and turned to him, turning on the puppy eyes. Baekho jolted and frowned.

"Oh no. No, you don't. I can't keep helping you at work, Jun."

"But Hwang will have my head if I don't submit these by lunch!"

Baekho grumbled and let out a sigh. "Fine. Just one, okay? He's going to have my head if he figures out I helped you too."

"You're the best!" Baekho received a new stack of work and he hurriedly sorted through them to start working. The clock struck 12 and Baekho realised he didn't have time to double check the work he just did but he stacked everything up. "I'll bring it to him. Thank you so much."

"No, I'll go. I was intending to meet him anyways."

"Meet the boss? Why would you do that?" 

"Reasons," Baekho replied simply and headed off to the office room. He knocked and heard Minhyun's usual command before opening up. He beamed unconsciously when he saw his boss working diligently. He placed the files down and stood there. 

"Thank you," Minhyun mumbled after glancing at the files instead of looking up to check who it was. Baekho puffed his cheeks and squatted down, suddenly entering Minhyun's eye level. Minhyun blinked and stopped working. "Kang?" 

"Yep. It's lunch hour," Baekho said and tilted his head. "Are you free?" 

Minhyun looked at the desktop and sighed before shaking his head. "Not really... I need to get this done so we can get the partnership running." 

"Hmmm... So I'll take it as a no?" Baekho asked and pouted a little as he stood up. 

"I'm... I'm sorry." 

"No, it's fine. You did say you would if were free but I guess-" A knock distracted Baekho as the door opened even without Minhyun's permission and Jonghyun entered with a wide smile. Minhyun twitched and Baekho linked. 

"Ah. You're both here. Wonderful! I came here to invite the two of you out for lunch." 

"Oh." Baekho glanced at Minhyun. "Sir isn't free but I can acco-" 

"Kang."

Baekho paused and looked at Minhyun with a questioning look. 

"Let's go have lunch." 

"But you sa-" Minhyun stood up and walked up to Baekho. Jonghyun just smiled and waited for them to settle whatever dispute they seemed to be having. 

"Great. Let's go then?" 

~~~

Minhyun crossed his legs and stared at the male in front of him, one hand outstretched onto the table and his finger tapping on it impatiently as the three males waited for their food to arrive. He watched as Baekho and Jonghyun chattered away, feeling annoyance root in his chest. Their topics were of school and college. Friends. Minhyun didn't feel like he belonged there but he refused to let the two stay together alone. Jonghyun turned his attention towards Minhyun sometime after they were almost done eating. 

"Hwang sshi, I have a proposal for you," Jonghyun said and Baekho fell silent as he glanced at Minhyun to gauge his reaction. 

"What is it?" Minhyun replied, trying to sound calm and collected. 

"I would like to request a staff exchange."

Minhyun stiffened and he shifted his gaze towards Jonghyun before leaning back against his chair. "A staff exchange?"

"Yes. For our partnership. You will send someone over to us and we will send someone over to you so we can both learn the ins and outs of each other's company. I think it will help a lot for our systems to meld together that way."

"And why exactly would I do that?" Minhyun responded.

"For the benefit of our partnership, of course." Jonghyun smiled and Minhyun frowned.

"I don't agree to it. It'll just cause a mess in our systems right now. We don't need such disturbance," Minhyun replied. 

"Ah... I see. Well, that's upsetting. I thought you would agree."

"I'm not going to play games with you, Kim sshi. Especially if your primary target is Kang here. So let's get straight to the point, okay?"

Baekho raised his brows and peered at the two who seemed to be staring at each other with jolts of electric buzzing all over. "Haha. I was informed that you found that out so that is true. Yes, I believe Baekho here would be a wonderful addition to our Jeju team and it benefits him to transfer to us rather than stay in his position right now."

"Are you telling me how I should let my employee live his life? You're mistaken about something, Kim sshi. The decision still lays with Kang whether or not he wishes to transfer," Minhyun said while turning to Baekho, making Jonghyun look at him as well. 

"Eh...?"

"What do you think, Baekho?" Jonghyun asked with a hopeful expression. Baekho felt bad but he didn't want to be the catalyst to the downfall of their partnership. 

"Jonghyun, I'm really thankful for the offer but I would like to reject it. Its not right for me to jump ship like this and I'm really hoping for the best for the partnership too," Baekho said and smiled. Jonghyun's smile fell slightly but he chuckled. 

"Okay. I guess it was too hasty of me to ask so soon but anyways, I had a great time catching up with you, Baekho. I'll get the bill." 

"Ah... Thank you for the meal," Baekho said and bowed slightly as they got up. Minhyun nodded as well and the two started to leave first. Jonghyun held Baekho's shoulder and patted an envelope against him. 

"This is for you, Baekho." 

"For me?" 

Minhyun squinted but said nothing. 

"Yep. For you to see only. Well, see you guys again next time." Jonghyun waved and left to settle the bill. Baekho nodded and headed back to Minhyun. They started walking back towards their office with Baekho lagging behind slightly. Before they reached, Minhyun stopped and Baekho almost walked right into him. 

"Kang." 

"Yeah?" 

Minhyun turned to look at him and breathed in. "Thank you." 

Baekho blinked in confusion as Minhyun was suddenly thanking him. He tilted his head and furrowed his brows. "What for?" 

"For making me realise that you're important for this company and that you definitely deserve more. How would you like a promotion?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gasped. 

"You... Want to give me a... Promotion?" 

"I was already thinking about it before this but its difficult to give it to someone who has lesser experience than some others who have worked longer. You might be a bit clumsy with your reports but I think it's high time you either get a raise or a promotion. But... I'll give you a month to think about it. When you choose stay or to leave."

Baekho stared at Minhyun in disbelief. "You're not trying to use this as an excuse to make me stay, are you? I told you no pulling any strings." 

"And I told you. It's your own choice whether you want to stay or not. I will not go back on my words even if you choose to stay and I haven't come to a conclusion yet. I'll stop... Harassing you." 

"So you admit you were harassing me?" 

"Maybe a little. It's probably wrong of me to say you allowed it... But you did give me a blowjob out of your own accord."

Baekho felt his cheeks heat up. He had just wanted to make a mess out of Minhyun then and did it. "That... I just wanted to mess with you for messing with me..." 

"So why don't we call it even?" 

Baekho realised Minhyun was being serious right now and wondered what brought upon the change. "Even? If you tell me the truth, then maybe I'll let you call it even."

"The truth?" 

"Yes."

"There is no truth." 

Baekho crossed his arms and scowled at Minhyun. "Why are you always like this? Can't you just be honest with me?" 

"Why should I?" 

"Because... Because I deserve to know why you are treating me like this." 

Minhyun exhaled and started heading to the office, leaving Baekho to squeak and chase after him. 

"No running!" 

Minhyun didn't care and just headed back. Baekho barged into the elevator with him and was about to question him more but more people flooded in and Baekho bumped against him. Minhyun stiffened when Baekho was unintentionally pinned against him by the amount of people coming back to work. His hands on on the side railings as Minhyun was stuck in the corner. He breathed in shakily and his hand moved up, grabbing hold of Baekho's sleeve. Baekho noticed and looked at Minhyun whose pupils were shaky as he stared blankly. 

"Minhyun?" Baekho whispered. He knew that look. It was the same one as when Minhyun was fighting off his ex but milder. Minhyun jolted and turned away, almost hiding his face away from everyone. Baekho held his hand and felt the trembling. "I'm here." 

Minhyun squeezed his hand tightly and only relaxed when there were lesser people and they managed to get off the elevator as well. Minhyun let go of Baekho instantly and rushed to his office room before he could be stopped. Baekho didn't chase after him since he didn't want to make a scene in the office so he went back to his seat and continued doing his work. 

It was only after hours that he decided to find Minhyun again when there were lesser people around the office. He knocked and waited for Minhyun's voice before opening the door. Minhyun seemed to be his usual self again until he saw Baekho. 

"You're real persistent, aren't you?" Minhyun whispered and Baekho shrugged. 

"Told you I'm trying to make you fall for me." 

"What is it now?" 

"Dinner?" 

Minhyun sighed and went back to signing some documents. Baekho huffed and shut the door behind him. 

"And I also wanted to talk about what happened just now."

Minhyun paused for a split second before continuing. "Nothing happened." 

"Something did. Are you perhaps... Claustrophobic?"


	16. 16

"You always get scared whenever I hold you down too. You were scared in the elevator too just now." 

Minhyun put his pen down and closed his eyes. "I'm not claustrophobic." 

"Then... What is it?" 

"It doesn't matter." 

"It does to me. How on earth do you even... Oh... That's why you always come so early, skip lunch and go home late. You were avoiding the crowd," Baekho said and Minhyun twitched. 

"Stop talking like you know me." 

"Well, I'm learning."

Minhyun looked at Baekho and pushed his chair behind. "Kang, come here." 

"Hmm?" 

Minhyun pointed to the ground in front of him and Baekho walked over naively. Once he was in front of Minhyun, Minhyun reached his lengthy arm outwards and grabbed Baekho's tie. He pulled him down and kissed him, startling Baekho who held Minhyun's hand to try to pull away but was being distracted by how Minhyun's kisses actually made him feel. His heart raced, his breath hitched and his hands clammed up. He would be lying if he said he hated being kissed by Minhyun. If anything, it was the opposite but he didn't like the constant feeling of drowning and sinking deeper that it came along with. Almost as if Minhyun would swallow him whole if he slipped up. 

Minhyun pulled away and Baekho stared at him with shallow breathing. 

"Will you learn... How to satisfy and entertain me too?" Minhyun whispered huskily into Baekho's ear, making him tingle and twitch. 

"Wha-" Baekho pursed his lips and lifted Minhyun's hand, gently kissing him. "Only if you'll listen and respect my needs too." 

Minhyun couldn't tear his eyes off Baekho's brown ones. They were filled with warmth and purity, the opposite of his. His lips twitched into a small smile and he stood up, pushing Baekho against the wall and hummed. Minhyun watched as Baekho's eyes opened a little wider and gazed at him, trying to figure out his intentions. 

"Are you... A sex addict?" Baekho blurted out, still trying to figure out Minhyun's motivation for doing things to him. Minhyun's blank expression broke as he smiled slightly. 

"Sex addict? You're mistaken. I merely want to feel power over you," Minhyun replied and held Baekho's chin, tilting it upwards to press a gentle kiss on. Baekho shuddered slightly as his hands fell to his sides to keep him upright. 

"But you're already my boss. What more do you want?" Baekho asked when Minhyun moved away, pressing his hand against Baekho's chest. 

"Everything."

"Do you like me then?" 

Minhyun stopped and he kissed Baekho's cheek. "Like?" His voice was beside Baekho's ear, making him shiver slightly. "Why are you adamant on making me... Like you?" 

"I don't know... Maybe cause I just want a reason to justify the things you have been doing?" 

"And love is your conclusion?" 

Baekho nodded and moved his hands up, placing them on Minhyun's hip. Minhyun jolted and grabbed his arms instantly. "Or else?" 

"Or else... Its nothing and I just want to do it?" Minhyun replied him and pushed his hands away. Baekho frowned and pulled Minhyun's waist in, wrapping his arms around his boss. Minhyun gasped and stumbled into Baekho's hold. "Kang, let go." 

"If you tell me why you don't like being touched first." 

"Must there be a reason for it? Maybe I just hate being dirty." 

"I'm clean," Baekho whined and leaned closer. He wasn't too surprised when Minhyun tried to avoid him but he paused and hummed. "Do you hate me leading?" 

"And what if I do?" 

Baekho flicked his lashes and chuckled, wondering why he had been so afraid of Minhyun before this. He guessed Minhyun wasn't as aggressive as before and he had come to terms with the mess in his head. "You're cute."

Minhyun froze and looked at Baekho as if he had just said the stupidest thing he could on earth. Baekho noticed his pale face suddenly had a tinge of color and Minhyun twitched, bringing his hands up to his face and covering it.

"Eh?" Baekho wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Minhyun at all but he was definitely not going to miss it. With one hand around his waist, Baekho tried to pry Minhyun's hands from his face. "Are you blushing?" 

"Don't look. I'm not!" Minhyun scowled and pushed himself away from Baekho. He stumbled back and hit his desk, moving his hands away from his face to hold his waist that hurt. His face was bright red and Baekho couldn't help himself from staring. 

"I didn't think you were one to blush," Baekho said and that seemed to have made Minhyun even more upset as he scowled.

"I'm not blushing. This is just... Just... A reaction," Minhyun stuttered, further surprising Baekho.

"Reaction? Are you having allergies? Was it from lunch?"

"No." Baekho took a step closer and Minhyun gasped, almost climbing onto his desk to get away. "Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Don't come any closer," Minhyun said, trying to sound firm but Baekho thought he sounded embarrassed.

"Okay. I won't. But... What about dinner? Can we still go for dinner?"

~~~

Baekho grinned widely as he sat opposite his boss after successfully inviting him out for dinner. Minhyun had reverted back to normal and was scanning the menu for what to eat. 

"So what do you feel like having?" 

"Whatever you're having," Minhyun responded and just placed the menu back down after being unable to decide. Baekho nodded and ordered for them both. He noticed Minhyun typing away on his phone and frowned. He wanted them to have proper conversations and sort this mess out but all Minhyun seemed to want was to avoid the main core problem and just continue on like this. He was about to speak when Minhyun looked up at him and he leaned back. "So... The envelope...." 

"E-envelope?" Baekho blurted out in confusion. 

"The one Kim sshi gave you. Have you opened it?" 

"Huh? Oh. No, not yet. Its still in my bag," Baekho said while motioning to his briefcase sitting on the other chair. He noticed Minhyun nodding and glancing back down. He hurriedly flailed to get his attention before he went back to focusing on his phone instead. "S-so! What's your favourite music genre?" 

Minhyun blinked and stared at Baekho before he shrugged. "R&B...? Sentimental songs... Hip hop." 

"H-h oh..." 

Minhyun nervously glanced away again and Baekho chuckled.

"Why don't you try asking me questions too?" 

"Why would I do that? Everything I need to know about you is in your resume." 

Baekho pouted and crossed his arms. "So you're really not going to try to make this work between us, are you?" 

Minhyun breathed in and out. "You won't want a real relationship with me." 

"Why do you get to decide that?" 

"I'm unreasonable, I lack sympathy, I absolutely do not care about you and I'm only having sex for the sake of relief," Minhyun replied to which Baekho chuckled instead, confusing his boss. 

"That's not true." 

"What?" 

"You're just pushing me away again right now. I know. You care about me. You definitely do. Sure, you get pretty unreasonable but you always have a reason for the things you do. And if you really are just having sex with me for relief, you wouldn't have tried back then in Jeju. I was with you. I know."

Minhyun scowled and turned away.

"And if you feel nothing for me, why did you get jealous of Jonghyun?"

"Jealous? I am n-"

"Sir, your food." The waiter placed the plates down before telling them to enjoy their meal and leaving. Minhyun didn't even feel like eating anymore while Baekho stared at him.

"Minhyun, just own up to it already and tell me the truth."

"We are not having this conversation anymore." Minhyun stabbed the fork into his food and ate furiously.

~~~

Baekho was just as frustrated as Minhyun was as he laid down on his bed. His boss was a bigger enigma than he thought. It was supposed to be simple. This could have been simple if only Hwang would just open up to him! Baekho couldn't understand why he refused and kept playing this game with him that confused him. He sat up and punched his frustrations out on the pillow before letting out an exasperated growl and hugged his pillow instead.

"Stupid. Stupid! Why do I even bother? This is dumb!" Baekho grumbled to himself. If Minhyun was already going to act this way, he should just up and leave now. Baekho couldn't understand himself either for wanting something to work between them. He was going to get nothing out of this except more pain and suffering so why even bother? He growled and threw his pillow away, grunting and sighing. "Ugh.... I can't sleep."

His eyes fell on his briefcase and he was reminded of the envelope. He scooted off his bed and took it out before collapsing on it again. He pulled out the papers inside and started to look through them. He blinked and sat up, scanning the documents.

"You're joking me..." Baekho stared at the well written and polished contract in his hands. The job offer was way too good in Baekho's opinion. Why was Jonghyun even going this far just to recruit him? He could barely remember the guy himself yet he felt as though the impression he had left on Jonghyun impacted him way more than Baekho remembered. He put the papers back into the envelope and placed it on his desk. He laid down and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face into the pillow he had picked up on the way back to bed and sighing loudly. "This sucks."

His phone rang and he flinched before he picked it up without taking notice of the number.

"Hello."

"Baekho, you still up?"

"Ah... Noona." Baekho sat up instantly. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no. I was just wondering how you're doing since then. Did you talk to that mean person?" 

"I... I did. I gave a month to... Figure things out with me."

"Cool. And... The job offer?"

"I... I'm not taking it, noona. As much as its a really great opportunity, I don't think it would be... Good for the company image."

"It's your choice, Baekho. And how has that mean person reacted?"

"I don't know," Baekho sighed as he laid down again. "He keeps sending me even more mixed signals now. Pushing and pulling... Pushing and pulling."

"Oh. That's terrible. He hasn't made any advancements?"

"Well..." If you mean sexually, Baekho was pretty sure Minhyun definitely was very advanced there but everything else? "Not really. It's driving me nuts."

"Do you think you can last a month?"

"Maybe not, after all," Baekho sighed, wishing he never got involved with Minhyun now but then again, what was the point of wishing something that couldn't be changed already?

"Well... I have an idea if you want to try something. See if the man reacts."

"Huh? You'll help me, noona?"

"I told you I don't want to see you suffer like this and if that man is a real jerk, I'll punch him for you."

Baekho laughed and felt a smidge better. "Thank you, noona. So, what's the plan?"

The plan was simple but Baekho was afraid of how Minhyun would react to it. He hoped it wouldn't cost him both his job and relationship right now but as things were, Minhyun wasn't going to allow him to try to dig any closer either. He could only trust Uee and cross his fingers.

"I got it. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Baekho."

Baekho ended the call and sighed. Alright. He was not going to let Minhyun keep having his way. If he can't get anything out of using the gentle way, he was going to try to brute force his way into Minhyun's heart. Time was not a luxury for him as if his emotions were already muddled right now. All he wanted right now was really just a peace of mind.


	17. 17

Baekho straightened his coat and sniffed the perfume he had sprayed on just for added... Effects or something. His hair was combed upwards and gelled. He gave himself one more full glance in the mirror before heading to the office. He can do this. He arrived in the office and everyone started to coo at him for his style change, complimenting and praising him. He became a little shy and wanted to tone down the hype but the moment Minhyun stepped out from his office to see what the noise was, everyone hurriedly dispersed and Baekho stood out like a sore thumb as he looked at Minhyun who pretended not to see him and went to the pantry. Baekho frowned since the other's expression didn't even change a little. He curled his fists and decided that this is just the beginning and that he should not let his emotions get the better of him already.

"I knew you are handsome but why the extra effort today?" Jun asked while nudging him. Baekho noticed Minhyun walking back to his office and cleared his throat.

"Well, I am going on a little lunch date later," Baekho said and grinned, glancing over to Minhyun who he swore definitely stopped in his tracks for a quick second before rushing off. He smirked, knowing the other must've had surely heard him.

"A date? You've got a girlfriend?"

Baekho immediately shushed Jun and shook his head. "I don't. I'm just going out with a friend and don't go around saying that."

"My lips are sealed," Jun said and ran his fingers across his lip in a zipping fashion.

"Good." Baekho let out a shaky breath. He had to keep this act up just until lunch. 

Which was easier said than done. He realised the sudden increase in workload and hurried to get everything done so it wouldn't get in the way of his plans. He just had to make sure he was prepared to leave for lunch on time so he could go to Minhyun's office and also tell him that he was off for lunch. If pulling didn't work, he was going to start pushing and pushing hard. He just needed to know that Minhyun felt something for him. He already knew he did but a confirmation would be nice. 

"Done!" Baekho gave himself a small cheer when he actually managed everything and stack them altogether. Now, to double check and make sure-

"Baekho, the boss is finding for you." 

"Eh?" Baekho blinked as one of his colleagues had yelled out to him. He scrambled up from his seat, grabbing all his files and rushed to Minhyun's office. He knocked before opening the door and tried to keep a cool composed look. Minhyun was waiting for him since he was looking up from his desk. "You called me, sir?" 

"Yes. I need your help to get something from the archives room. Are you busy?" Minhyun asked, acting nonchalant as if their little heated bicker didn't happen. Baekho looked at his watch after putting down the files and shook his head. 

"As long as I get to leave on time for lunch today, I've got an appointment with someone," Baekho replied and tried to put on a bright smile. Minhyun didn't seem to show much expression as he nodded and stood up. 

"Let's go then." 

"Huh? I can just go by myself. Just give me the list," Baekho said. 

"Do you want to waste more time with me writing it down or would you rather just go now?" 

Baekho sighed and nodded, leaving the office to follow Minhyun to the archives room. He texted Uee as he walked and Minhyun glanced back at him. "Is your date here?" 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. She's downstairs." 

Minhyun nodded and opened the door, flicking on the lights for the room before closing it behind them. 

"So what do you need?" Baekho asked. Minhyun pointed to one of the taller steel shelves. 

"The accounting files from last year's events and also the year before," Minhyun said and Baekho frowned, wondering why Minhyun would need his help to get a file from a top shelf when he was taller. He was suspicious but since Minhyun moved to take the file from the year before, he reached up to try to grab those from last year. His fingers barely grazed the boxes and he frowned, looking around for a stool when he suddenly felt a hand around his outstretched wrist. He was about to turn around to question Minhyun when he heard two clicks. He gasped when he saw the handcuff. 

"Minhyun?! What are you doing?" Baekho asked, trying to lower his hand but it was cuffed upwards. Minhyun spun him around and pushed him against the shelf before kissing him. Baekho gasped and whined, trying to push him off with one hand. He managed to push him away and scowled. "Hey. Take it off." 

"No." 

"What?! I have to go, Minhyun. You can't keep me here." 

Minhyun growled back and pinned his other hand against the shelf as he pressed angry kisses against Baekho's lips. Baekho wanted to fight back more but he couldn't. He wanted Minhyun, even if just a little more too. "Perfume, hair change, new suit. Must be someone very important." 

"That. Okay, listen."

"No," Minhyun replied and loosened Baekho's necktie while kissing him breathless again. Baekho moaned softly when Minhyun's tongue wandered within his mouth, tilting his head to deepen their kiss. Minhyun unbuttoned his first two buttons and started to trail his kisses lower. He reached his neck and started to bite hard against his skin. Baekho gasped and Minhyun let his hand go as it slid under his shirt instead, pulling it out from his belt that was starting to be unravelled with his other hand. 

"M-Minhyun, you're making me look like a mess," Baekho complained and Minhyun hummed. 

"Maybe that is my plan." 

Baekho widened his eyes and frowned. "And you say you don't get jealous? Then what do you think you're doing now?" 

Minhyun paused before sliding his hand into Baekho's pants and grasping his member. Baekho shuddered and clung onto Minhyun's sleeve with one hand while the other hung uselessly above him. Minhyun didn't answer him and went back to kissing his neck, heading back up to his ear and making him shudder as he licked and bit his earlobe. Baekho felt like a mess already as his member throbbed in Minhyun's moving hand. 

"Hah... Minhyun, stop... We are in the office," Baekho said, trying to pull out any card he could to make Minhyun slow down before he actually came in the archives room. He placed his hand on Minhyun's neck which made his boss twitch. Minhyun looked at him and kissed his lips again. Baekho groaned and pulled him closer, unconsciously moving his hips and trying to grind against Minhyun. Minhyun's hand went to his hair, sliding his fingers between the neatly combed strands and loosening them. 

"Don't look so good," Minhyun gasped against his lips. "Don't go out." 

Baekho thought he was hearing things but he wasn't. He was certain Minhyun was speaking his thoughts without realising. Minhyun bit his lip and left red marks against them before soothing them over with his tongue. Baekho moaned softly as his stomach compressed and he came in Minhyun's hand. Minhyun panted softly as he pulled away and looked at his hand. Baekho gulped and stared at him, shaking his head. "Don't you dare wipe that on my suit." 

"Is that a threat? Or a suggestion?" Minhyun asked, hand coming close to his face. Baekho bit his lip and winced as Minhyun's earlier bite had left a little bruise. 

"Neither but I'm guessing this is proof enough for how you feel towards me," Baekho said triumphantly as Minhyun pulled out his handkerchief to wipe his hand instead. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You got jealous over a lunch date. Which, by the way, I'm not even dating noona. You make a mess out of how I looked to stop me from going, didn't you?" Baekho guessed and Minhyun blinked. 

"Noona?" 

"Yeah. My school senior." 

"You like older woman?" 

"What? No. She's just a friend."

Minhyun frowned and gazed away in deep thought before he gasped and Baekho noticed the unease in his face. It made him slightly worried when he noticed Minhyun's breathing quicken. "You tricked me?" 

"Huh?" 

"You... You purposely did this to get me to react?" 

"Well, kind of. I just needed to know that you felt something for me and this proves it." 

Minhyun shook his head and slapped the key in Baekho's hand before rushing out. 

"Minhyun! Wait!" Baekho yelped, unable to catch his boss who dashed out the door. He hurriedly unlocked the cuff and zipped his pants up before chasing after Minhyun but he was gone and he jumped when he saw Uee instead. 

"I tried to call you. What happened?" she asked and Baekho shook his head. 

"I'll explain later. Did you see the guy who came out?" 

"The tall man? He ran that way."

"Wait for me at my desk, noona." Baekho went after Minhyun while putting his belt on properly. He couldn't see the other and went towards Jun. "Where's the boss?" 

"He went back into his office." 

"Thanks." 

He rushed to the office and slammed his fists against it after realising the door was locked. "Mi-Sir! I have something urgent to talk to you about!" 

Baekho gulped when he noticed some people looking at him and decided to tone down his voice, knocking slower. "Sir. Please open the door." 

"Go away, Kang." 

Baekho raised his brows and cleared his throat. "Sir, don't be childish."

Minhyun didn't reply him and Baekho was this close to just barging the door down but kept it inside as Uee popped up beside him. 

"Baekho." 

"Noona." 

"We should go." 

Baekho sighed and nodded, giving one last knock. "Sir, I'm going for lunch now. Please... Please take a look at my files. I've already completed them." 

Baekho reluctantly left with Uee for lunch. He sat down and immediately deflated on the table, groaning and sighing. 

"Something bad happened?" 

Baekho shrugged and whined. 

"I see he bit you." 

Baekho jolted and his hand shot up to his neck, realising that his buttons were still open. "Crap." He fixed his shirt and necktie, hoping he looked even just a bit more decent again. "Did anyone else notice?" 

"I don't know? But he seems to have made you quite dishevelled. The mean guy is... Your boss?" 

Baekho sighed and nodded, leaning his head backwards. "He totally got jealous there. Our plan worked! Sort of." 

"The full details, Baekho."

Baekho calmed down and started to tell Uee about what happened. It was hard for him to omit the details but he told her how Minhyun had freaked out after figuring out that Baekho had tricked him into this. 

"I see. This isn't the reaction we want though." 

"Yeah... And now he probably thinks that I'm a complete jerk." 

"I don't think he does. He would have probably fired you on the spot if that were the case. But I can see why you like him." 

"What are you talking about?" Baekho asked in confusion since it was just the first time Uee had seen Minhyun, not even meet him, yet had already figured out why Baekho liked him? Not even he knew. 

"He has that look on his face. I saw it when he walked pass me."

"What look?" 

"The empty sad look. You know, like how lost puppies look like. You feel compelled to help them and to fill the gap within them. You're a nice person, Baekho. That's why you're attracted to him or can't leave him alone no matter how much he pushes you away."

Baekho sighed and laid his head on the table again. "I'm never getting over this, aren't I?"

"Well, unless you actually manage to solve this paradox of a person. You really are stuck..."


	18. 18

If he thought Minhyun was already hard to deal with, he wasn't prepared at all for when he went back to the office to find that Minhyun had still locked himself in. Nobody could enter, not even when they had questions to ask him. His reply was always to send him an email instead. Baekho couldn't believe that Minhyun was being this childish about being tricked. He tried waiting for after work and catch him when he left but it was almost 10 pm and the lights in his office were still on. He has gone off for dinner and came back but still no luck. He tried to knock again, tired of waiting for him.

"Minhyun, everyone has left. It's late. You haven't come out at all. You should eat." There was no reply and Baekho got angry. "Look! I'm sorry for tricking you to get you to try to admit you even feel anything for me but avoiding everyone in the office is just childish! People need you. I'm sorry. Okay?"

Baekho waited and waited but still no reply. He sighed and gave one last knock. "I'm going home. Make sure you eat dinner at least."

With that, he left for home.

~~~

"What do you mean he's not here today?"

"He sent all of us an email of what to do for the week," Jun replied Baekho who had just arrived and sat down.

"Email?" Baekho booted up his desktop and checked his email, raising his brows in surprise as he did get one from Minhyun. It detailed all the work he should do for the week. "Huh? Did he take a week off?"

"Who knows? I've asked around but since he doesn't even have a secretary, nobody really knows. He just up and left us for a week, I guess." 

"A week?" Baekho looked at his phone. Then he realised he didn't have Minhyun's number. He blinked and groaned. "How can I not have his number?"

~~~

Minki laughed aloud at Baekho's misery. It was the third day of Minhyun's absence and also a Friday night so Baekho had invited his friend out for dinner along with Uee.

"Quit laughing at me."

"I'm not laughing only at you. I'm laughing at your boss too. He seriously pulled a fast one on you. A whole week? And everyone got specific emails on what to do too? It sounds more like he pre-planned his disappearance."

"No way. Minhyun wouldn't do that. Plus this will be the longest he doesn't show up in the office since he took charge."

"And whose fault do you think that is? Yours."

"Hey! It's not like I told him to go take a break for being such a jerk to me."

"Alright, you two. Ease up," Uee said and the two younger males hushed their bickering into glares and frowns. "Have you tried contacting him? See if he's okay?"

"I... Don't have his number," Baekho said and Minki crackled again. "Yah! Plus I'm sure he's fine. Probably just sulking at home."

"Well, you won't know for sure. If you say it's not like him to suddenly take a whole week off, then something could have happened to him too."

Baekho hated to think that Uee might be right. He hated to think that maybe he was becoming worried about Minhyun too. He's known the other for being diligent and tedious at his work so something like this was just too unexpected and out of character too. Also ever since the first email, they hadn't received any more. 

So there he was, in front of Minhyun's apartment. He sighed and rubbed his neck. It was the next morning already and Baekho wasn't sure why but he also bought grapefruit juice along with a few treats. Maybe he wouldn't be allowed inside but it wouldn't hurt to try. He noticed someone entering and hurriedly slipped by before heading up to Minhyun's floor with the stairs since he couldn't activate the elevator without a card from what he had noticed. He reached the floor and took a deep breath, wondering why he's even bothering going this far just to check on his boss who most probably didn't even want to see him. He knocked on the door once he reached and waited. 

"Who is it?" a raspy dry voice said and Baekho raised a brow. He pulled his cap higher but decided to keep his face hidden from the peep hole and cleared his throat. 

"Delivery for Hwang sshi?" Baekho said, wondering if Minhyun would be stupid enough to open the door and well, he did open it. Baekho expected Minhyun's blank face to greet him but a flushed, pale face surprised him instead. 

"I didn't order an-" Minhyun paused and coughed loudly, immediately covering his mouth and turning away. It sounded like a bad cough and Baekho became worried. "Sorry. Where wa-Baekho?" 

"Ah. Its me... Are you okay?" 

Minhyun's reaction was to shut the door but Baekho slammed his hand and chest against it, pushing his way inside. Minhyun coughed as he stumbled back, almost tripping over himself. Baekho gasped and caught him before he collapsed. Minhyun's body was heating up like crazy. 

"Hey. You're not doing well at all. You're burning up." 

Minhyun coughed again and tried to push Baekho away towards the door. "G-get out. You shouldn't... Be here." 

"And you should be in bed," Baekho snapped. His eyes noticed the table where Minhyun had his laptop open and he frowned. "That's it. No more working." 

"No... Just leave me alone," Minhyun hissed before he collapsed into Baekho's arms. Baekho caught him as he let out another fit of cough. 

"I can't."

"Why?" Minhyun whined and Baekho scooped him up, tossing him onto his shoulders as he brought Minhyun to the couch and put him down. He could feel the other radiating heat as if he was a furnace. Minhyun tried to sit up but Baekho pushed him down again. 

"Stay down and rest. You're overworking yourself right now," Baekho scolded him and slapped his hand on Minhyun's forehead. He flinched at how hot the other was. "Just stay still. I'll go get a wet towel." 

Minhyun wanted to argue but felt his fatigue kicking him from laying down. His eyes shut tight and felt like coals burning as he rested. Baekho hurried to Minhyun's room and flinched when he saw a mess on the floor. There were broken glass shards and he carefully navigated his way to the cupboard first, pulling out two handkerchieves and another set of clothes. He grabbed a pail and filled it with some water before making his way back to Minhyun who was already half asleep. He rinsed the cloth and wiped the sweat off Minhyun's forehead before placing the other damp towel on it. Minhyun groaned and reached up to remove it but Baekho held his hand, moving it back down. 

"It'll help cool you down," he said softly. Minhyun gritted his teeth as Baekho started to wipe the rest of his face and his neck. He cleared his throat as he reached Minhyun's shoulder blades, gently wiping as much as he could before he decided to ask Minhyun for permission to continue. "Minhyun... Can I change you out? Its not a good idea for you to stay sweaty like this."

Minhyun grunted in response and Baekho wasn't sure if that was a yes or no.

"Just shake your head if you don't want me to."

Minhyun nodded and Baekho raised his brows.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Minhyun whimpered and fell asleep before he could respond anymore, already tired out of his mind. Baekho wondered when was the last time he even went to sleep. He slowly pulled off Minhyun's top first before he realised the fan wasn't even turned on. Minhyun must've felt so cold which probably meant he was running a high fever even though his skin was so hot to the touch. Baekho hurriedly wiped him, carefully lifting him up to wipe his back as well before slipping his shirt back on. Minhyun made little to no noise even as Baekho did the same to the lower half of his body apart from anywhere near his groin. He got up and turned on the fan before taking a blanket and covering him. Minhyun seemed a little less red after Baekho was done changing the damp towel out and had settled down. He had forgotten how it was like to take care of someone. He stared at Minhyun's sleeping face for a moment and found himself reaching his finger out to poke his cheek. He chuckled a little when Minhyun whined and scratched his cheek. He smiled and gently moved his finger against his cheek. He wished Minhyun would trust him even if just a little more too. 

He recalled the broken glass inside Minhyun's room and decided that he should clean that up just in case either of them forget. Taking a broom and a dustpan, he swept it up and went around searching for the dustbin before finding the drawer that was for it. Before he poured it in, something glistening caught his sight. He put the dustpan down and reached in, taking out a couple of CDs that had no covers. He wondered why Minhyun would throw away such perfectly looking discs that didn't seem to have a single scratch on them either. Curious, he put them aside and disposed of the glass into a separate plastic filled with newspaper. He sat down on the floor, fiddling with the discs before taking notice of the CD player below the TV. He looked at the discs and contemplated checking what was inside. Maybe they were just empty discs that Minhyun didn't want anymore. 

Then something clicked. 

He got up from the floor and back to the dustbin, taking out the one filled with the glass pieces. He thought they were glass before this but upon closer inspection, he realised they were hard plastic and judging from the shape, they were disc containers. He noticed a crumpled piece of tape and opened it, gasping in confusion as he saw the words 'Sex Tape' scrawled over it. He went back to the living room and wondered if Minhyun was trying to dispose of sex tapes that he got before but why? Curiosity was always one of his worst enemy as he found himself turning the player on and sliding the disc in. He lowered the volume just in case Minhyun was a light sleeper. He blinked as the player started and there were multiple files for him to choose from. He went with his guts and picked a random one. 

He was not ready for what he saw on the screen as it started. 

His boss. 

On the bed. 

Naked except for his underwear. 

Blindfolded and wrists cuffed. 

Even then, there was no way Baekho didn't recognise him. 

"Are you ready, Minnie baby?" a voice spoke from behind the camera and Minhyun gave the person a tiny smile before he nodded. Baekho was confused. What was going on. "Alright. I'm coming then, baby." 

A man climbed onto the bed but Baekho didn't recognise the man. He had never seen him before and neither was he the ex he saw outside the bar. The man who had climbed onto the bed placed a gag ball around Minhyun's mouth before he started to touch him. Baekho blinked a couple of times in disbelief. He found his heart started to jump and he hit the pause when the man started to kiss Minhyun's neck. 

No. 

No way. This was wrong. 

This was all wrong yet Baekho couldn't stop himself from hitting the play button. Then, he hit next and next and next. Every one of the video started with Minhyun on the bed in multiple positions and states but always blindfolded. He sped up the videos and shook his head. 

And always with a different man.


	19. 19

His moans were muffled by the gag that was different each time. A ball gag, a simple rag, a hand clamping down against his mouth and all sorts of other things went on in the videos. Baekho blinked furiously and frowned as he watched his boss having sex with all sorts of males. Tall, short, big, thin. It was almost revolting for him in a weird sense and he couldn't understand why. Maybe he hated to see that his boss had slept with many other man before or maybe it was just the way Minhyun was always restricted and allowed the other to do as they pleased. He shook his head. This wasn't the Minhyun he knew. This wasn't it. This... This was atrocious. He changed the discs and there were more. Some even in different locations. Baekho muffled his own cry. He didn't know why his emotions were welling up until he reached a video where the gag fell out of Minhyun's parted lips and his first words were spilled.

"No, please, stop. Let me go. You're being too harsh. Please. Stop."

Baekho gasped and his hand accidentally hit a button on the remote. It connected to Minhyun's surround system and his cries of help echeod in the living room. Baekho yelped and flinched backwards before he suddenly felt an arm coil around his neck and tightened it into a choke hold. He gasped and patted Minhyun's arm vigorously.

"What the hell?" Minhyun's raspy voice slipped out of his lips as he had been shocked awake and all he could think of was to tackle the 'intruder' in his home. Baekho coughed and pulled at Minhyun's arm.

"L-let go. M-Minhyun."

"Please stop. I don't want this," Minhyun on the TV said and Minhyun himself looked up, gasping in shock at what was playing. He let Baekho go and started to gasp heavily. Baekho coughed and hit the stop button immediately, clutching his throat.

"No.... No. No. I threw it away. Why.... Why are you watching them?" Minhyun gasped, eyes tearing up. Baekho turned to him and gulped painfully.

"I saw them... And I... Got curious."

"No no no... No.. Nono..." Minhyun started to claw at his face, surprising Baekho who grabbed his arms to stop him. "NO! Don't touch me!" Minhyun clawed at him and Baekho winced, pulling his hands away.

"Okay. Okay. I'm not going to touch you but don't hurt yourself."

Minhyun sniffled and threw the blanket over himself, curling up and hiding. His body trembled visibly and Baekho knew he had done something wrong again.

"Look, Minhyun. Whatever hobby... You had before this, I-"

"No... Its not like that," Minhyun cried. Baekho heard the shakiness in his voice. The fear. Hwang Minhyun was afraid. Baekho blinked and gently placed a hand on his blanketed amr but Minhyun jolted and tried to scramble away so Baekho lifted it immediately.

"What do you mean it's not like that?" Baekho asked gently, hoping Minhyun would explain more so he could understand why there were so many videos of Minhyun having sex with multiple men.

"Leave... Please leave."

"Minhyun, I'm not going to hurt you. I just... I just want to know what I just watched."

"You never should have... You shouldn't have... Not you..."

Baekho pursed his lips and sighed. "Look. I know this isn't going to be easy for you to explain but even just a little... Please trust me. I promise you I'll never take advantage of you. I... I'll even destroy these CDs for you if that's what you want. Please, Minhyun? Talk to me..."

Minhyun cried and wailed painfully under the covers. He shook his head and Baekho felt guilty. He got up from the floor and decided to make Minhyun a cup of warm honey instead after searching around, giving him a bit of space for himself. Baekho breathed in sharply as he stirred the honey, trying to figure out Minhyun's words and reactions towards the videos he just saw. What wasn't like what? Were the videos not as they seemed? Sex videos taken to be reused to pleasure? That was the purpose of it, wasn't it? So why did it seemed to cause Minhyun so much pain? As his thoughts started to run wild, his hands started becoming busy as he found himself preparing a simple meal for Minhyun and himself as he hadn't eaten either with whatever he could find inside the house. There wasn't much but he made do with them and even reheated the snacks he brought earlier. He made his way back to Minhyun to check on him while the porridge was cooking and realised Minhyun's cries had died down to soft sobs. He put the cup down and waited for a little longer. 

"I made you honey for your throat. Won't you drink a little? If you don't want it, I bought you grapefruit juice too. I've also started preparing some porridge for you so... Make sure you eat, okay?"

Minhyun didn't respond but Baekho could still see his obvious shaking. Baekho wasn't sure what about the videos that had caused him to be so shaken up but he doubted it was anything good. He went back to check on the porridge and prepared some simple side dishes too. Once he was done, he set them on a tray and brought it to the living room. He cleared the table and made sure Minhyun's laptop was safely tucked away too. He switched the TV and CD player off before trying his luck again.

"Minhyun, I made you lunch. Won't you have a bit?"

Minhyun was still again and Baekho wondered if he had fallen asleep but soon, he shifted and pulled the blanket down slowly. He looked at Baekho before sitting up slowly. His gaze shifted to the food and his stomach let out a growl. Baekho smiled thinly as he looked at Minhyun who was still pale but better than when Baekho first saw him with the bloody eyes.

"Here. Its hot so be careful," Baekho said as he picked up the bowl to hand to Minhyun but Minhyun's hands were shaking and Baekho decided that he could feed him instead. He lifted the spoon over to Minhyun's lips and Minhyun pursed them shut. "Come on. It's just plain pork porridge."

Minhyun stared at him with teary eyes and Baekho smiled a little more, hoping he looked assuring.

"You're running a fever. You should eat to regain strength."

Minhyun sniffled and slowly parted his mouth. Baekho slid the spoon in and he ate it quietly. Baekho beamed and took another scoop, blowing on it to make sure it was cold before feeding him again. He was a little surprised when Minhyun finished the whole bowl without a word.

"Wow. You did great. Do you want some more? Or maybe even some kimchi?"

Minhyun shook his head, never taking his eyes off Baekho who set the bowl down.

"Okay. Would you like to rest? Or do you have medicine?"

Minhyun held back his coughs and laid down again instead of replying Baekho. Though Baekho could tell the other was probably in a lot of pain since he was even having trouble swallowing earlier.

"No medicine?" Baekho asked and Minhyun shook his head before closing his eyes again.

"Alright. I'll go get some for you." He was about to get up but Minhyun's hand stretched out and tried to reach for him. Baekho gently placed his hand under Minhyun's so he could hold it. "What is it?" 

"Nnnn... Don't... Go," Minhyun whispered and Baekho held his hand.

"Okay. I won't go but you need to rest." 

Minhyun closed his eyes and let go of Baekho as he curled up and slept again. Baekho replaced the damp towel on his forehead and took a seat on the extra couch. He ate his own lunch and glanced at the discs. He picked them up and looked at Minhyun before he broke them to pieces. If these caused Minhyun pain, then he wanted them gone as well. He removed the one from the player and broke that too before throwing it away with the CD container pieces. He sighed and sat on the couch, leaning on the handrest to stare at Minhyun instead. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. He didn't come here to take care of his sick boss and he definitely wasn't expecting him to be sick either. He reached his hand over and placed his hand on Minhyun's neck. 

"Still hot, huh," he mumbled and wondered if he should bring Minhyun to a clinic. Minhyun blinked his eyes open and glanced at Baekho. "Oh. Did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"Hot...," Minhyun muttered and Baekho gently lowered the blanket. Minhyun shivered and he pulled it up again. "C-cold..."

"Well, that's cause you're really sick. Minhyun, let's go to the clinic. You won't get better like this."

Minhyun whined and shook his head.

"Oh, come on. Don't be stubborn."

"I...I have work. No time... To rest."

Baekho sighed and slid his arms under Minhyun who looked at him with a confused look before he gasped painfully as Baekho lifted him up in his arms. His hands immediately flailed out from under the blanket to clutch onto Baekho. "Alright. That's it. I'm bringing you to the clinic and then you're going to get tons of rest!"

Minhyun wanted to protest but his cough kicked in and he covered his mouth again. Baekho grabbed Minhyun's keys and card before carrying the other out from his apartment. "Where's your car?"

"P-put... Me down."

"No. You're too weak to even stand. Just show me the way."

Minhyun grunted and pointed instead since his throat hurt too much for him to keep talking. Baekho brought him to the car and helped him in before realising Minhyun wasn't wearing any shoes. 

"Wait here. I'm going to get you a pair of shoes," Baekho said and Minhyun grunted softly. He left the air conditioner on for Minhyun as he rushed back upstairs. He opened the shoe cabinet and noticed one pair that stuck out to him more. He blinked as he felt like he recognized the shoes but couldn't figure out where and when. It was also too small for him or Minhyun so he picked one that he knew Minhyun could fit instead, rushing back down in relief to find him in the car. "Minhyun, you still awake?" 

Minhyun squinted his eyes open in response before closing them again. Baekho started driving him to the clinic and helped him slip his shoes on before bringing him inside. This time, Minhyun walked by himself, refusing to be carried in public. Baekho waited outside when it was his turn since Minhyun glared at him but he couldn't stop wandering about nervously. Once Minhyun came out, he stumbled onto the seat and Baekho was by his side instantly. 

"What did the doctor say?" 

"Huh... Rest, drink water... The same thing always," he muttered. 

"How long have you not sleep properly?"

Minhyun parted his eyelids and stared at Baekho. "Since... That day."

Baekho gulped and bit his lip. "I'm sorry. I should have been more..." Minhyun touched his hand. His heat making Baekho jolt.

"Its not your fault."

~~~

Baekho laid Minhyun down in his bed and Minhyun settled in as well. He tucked Minhyun in and squatted beside the bed, smiling at the other who turned to him.

"You do know it's fine to rest, right? The company won't burn down without you for a couple of days," Baekho said and Minhyun grunted. He reached over and touched Baekho's cheek.

"Why do you... Care about me... This much?"

Baekho chuckled and held his hand gently. "I wondered that myself too and I didn't really know either at first. I really hated you at the beginning. You're younger than me by a month or so yet you're more accomplished than me. You point out all my mistakes and you scold me so much. But I guess... Right now, I just really want to see you smile at me and call me by my name too."

Minhyun's eyes became teary and Baekho caressed his hand gently.

"Minhyun ah, you don't have to harbor all the pain alone."


	20. 20

Minhyun gripped Baekho's fingers and his tears started falling down quickly. One tear after another as his quivering lips parted and he sobbed. The more he started to cry, the tighter his hands gripped Baekho's. Baekho wanted to hug Minhyun, seeing as how the other's expression turned into one of pain and sadness. Minhyun pulled his hand away to cover his eyes and cried out with his hoarse voice. Baekho felt his own tears about to spill to hear the man so broken. He knelt higher and held Minhyun's hand who immediately held his almost desperately.

"I've got you," Baekho whispered and Minhyun turned over to him, grabbing his hand with his other hand as well. Baekho held him tightly as he cried until he could no longer let his voice out from the pain. He pulled Baekho's hand close to his trembling lips and chest. Baekho didn't know how else to comfort the crying man. "Hey. Let me hug you?" 

Minhyun's sniffles softened and he peered at Baekho before nodding. Baekho got up from the floor and crawled onto the bed. He laid down and Minhyun turned around. Baekho wasn't expecting him to pull him into an embrace immediately. His hands nervously went around Minhyun as he embraced the man who started to shake again. Sobs no longer vocal but within the tall frame that seemed small in that moment. Baekho gently patted his back until Minhyun fell asleep again before slowly pulling his hands away and tucking him in. He placed a damp towel on Minhyun's forehead so it would help cool him down and hopefully heal him faster. He started to prepare dinner while waiting for Minhyun to wake up. Halfway through, he felt silly for being this caring over a man who might not even appreciate it later on. He sighed and his phone rang. He picked it up as he continued stirring the pot of warm soup. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, Baekho! It's me, Jonghyun." 

"Ah. Jonghyun... Is there something you need?" Baekho asked while tasting the soup. 

"Just wondering if you're free for dinner. You know, to hang out." 

Baekho paused and glanced over to the opened bedroom door. "Uh... I'm already cooking dinner now." 

"You can just keep it for tomorrow or you know, if you're free tomorrow instead?" 

"Um..." Baekho felt bad for wanting to reject Jonghyun since the other had been nothing but nice to him. Even the contract was filled with such flowery sweet deals that Baekho's heart almost wavered. 

"You're not free?" 

"No, I don't think I am." 

He heard footsteps and looked up from the pot to find Minhyun stumbling to the kitchen, squinting at him before his facial muscles relaxed. 

"Oh. I'll text you or something. I have to go now," Baekho said and cut the call. He turned the fire low and walked to Minhyun who stared at him. 

"You... Haven't leave?" he asked as if he was surprised and maybe he was. 

"No. I need to be sure that you rest the whole day today and that you're all good before I leave."

Minhyun pursed his lips and made his way to the couch. He sat down and Baekho stood beside him. 

"Are you hungry? I made soup." 

"No..." Minhyun gazed around the table before he looked up at Baekho, eyes tired and still a little droopy. He moved his hand and tugged at Baekho's pants childishly. "Gra... Pefruit. You said... You brought... Grapefruit for me." 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I did. Hold on. I'll go get it." 

Minhyun let go and Baekho rushed to get it from the fridge. He felt his cheeks heating up slightly from Minhyun's little action earlier. No, he shouldn't think he was being cute while he was sick, not when he was trying to shove him out of his house earlier. He brought back the grapefruit for Minhyun who seemed to brighten up slightly as he took it.

"T-thank you," he whispered and sipped on it slowly. He noticed Baekho still standing and patted the space on the couch beside him. Baekho took a seat and pursed his lips. "You... Can go home, you know." 

"Well, no. I just told you. I'm making sure you get all the rest you need today." 

Minhyun nodded and put the grapefruit down. He lifted his legs onto the couch and leaned over to Baekho, placing his head on his shoulder. Baekho froze at first, a little uneasy and confused since Minhyun wasn't such an affectionate person or maybe he just never showed it. He picked up the drink and sipped it again. Baekho felt his heart race a little and he rolled his lips in before Minhyun broke the silence between them. 

"Why aren't you... Laughing at me?"

"H-huh?"

"You saw... That... You know... About... That."

Baekho quirked his brows inwards and tilted his head to see Minhyun's face. "What's there to laugh at?"

"My misery..."

"That's dumb. There's no way I'll laugh at your misery. Plus I don't know the full truth behind those videos."

Minhyun bit his lip and squeezed his drink weakly. "The truth..." Minhyun scooted closer to Baekho. "I'll tell you... The truth."

Baekho gasped softly. This was what he had been waiting for but now that he had reached this point, he wasn't sure if he was ready yet. Ready to know about the videos, Minhyun's attitude towards him, everything. He wasn't sure if he was but he tried to remain calm and collected since there might never be another chance. "But... Your throat."

"I'm okay. I'm much better now... Thanks to you."

Baekho didn't want his heart to flutter from that sentence alone but it did.

"Those videos were taken... By my ex. The one...from the time you saved me. He... He was using me as a way... To get money. He pretended to love me... And..." Minhyun's voice faltered and Baekho could hear his shuddering breath again. He slowly placed an arm over his shoulder and gently rubbed it.

"I'm here. Your ex have no power over you here."

Minhyun ran his finger under his eye and breathed in deeply. "And made me have sex with all those men. I didn't even know I was being used... He just told me one day that... He wanted to try blindfolds and restricting toys. Things... From bdsm. I... I was naive and so... So blindly... In love, I said yes. I never question him even though I felt a different warmth every time we did it because... Because when I open my eyes again, it's always him.... Always... Telling me sweet nothings, kissing me, telling me... I was wonderful... I was... Great," Minhyun's voice started to crack as his tears started to flow again. "I believed him every time. I just... Even when it got too rough, I kept it in. Even when it was outside, I tried... I tried my best... I really did."

Baekho felt bitterness in his guts like never before. He also felt anger and a fury that just bubbled in his chest. He wanted to punch Minhyun's ex and really wished he did now. Words of curses surfaced in his mind but couldn't find its way to the tip of his tongue as he pulled Minhyun into a tight hug instead.

"I thought just loving him would be enough... Letting him do whatever he wanted was enough... But... But when I found out that he tricked me all these while..." 

Baekho gritted his teeth and tried not to show his anger as he soothingly patted Minhyun's back. Minhyun still hadn't stopped his tears and he held onto his drink tightly. 

"The blindfold... It had fallen off and when I saw... When I saw the room... Filled with 4 men I've never seen before... And... And the camera.... I freaked out. I panicked. I ran." Minhyun licked his dry lips and took deep breaths again before continuing," That was when I first met you and when you first saved me."

"Me?" Baekho was surprised as he sat up and looked into Minhyun's eyes. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb. 

"Yes... You. We were only about 18. I was... Only 13 when I started dating him and 15 when he... Suggested sex... Who would have known... 5 years and I've just been lied to... Over and over... And over again. I love yous that meant nothing... I miss you, I want you, I need you. You're my everything... I didn't know anymore. On the same day I found out and ran away, I was on a street and... I had no thoughts except to probably let a car run me over." He leaned his head on Baekho's shoulder. "I felt so broken, so used... So I tried to cross the street with the red lights but you pulled me back... And you even gave me your brand new shoes to wear because I was barefoot. You probably didn't know back then and you didn't even recognize me when we met again but... You saved me... And I didn't know how to repay you. I became mean and I... Treated you... Horribly."

"Minhyun..." Baekho couldn't remember saving anyone before but he realised that was probably why the shoe in the shoe cabinet seemed familiar now but he had no recollection of it. Did he purchase them? Minhyun shook his head. 

"You have every... Every right to hate me. To push me away. To cut all ties with me..." 

"Minhyun, tell me... The truth." 

Minhyun sniffled and gazed up into Baekho's eyes. "The truth is... I... I fell for you back then. I was so lost and... I know it sounds stupid and completely ingenuine but I wished you would have held me in your arms back then and told me... Everything was fine... Maybe... Maybe I was upset when you didn't recognize me. I mean... I was already crying like a fountain... And... And I looked horrible. I... I don't know how to love anymore, Baekho. I'm not... Supposed to want to hurt you. The truth doesn't justify it at all... I'm not supposed to even hurt you but I did... And I... I just... I don't know. I don't understand why... I know how it feels to be treated like shit, to not be heard so why... Why am I doing it to you?"

Minhyun was dead serious as he asked and spoke his true feelings out. He coughed a little and hurriedly sipped his drink. It was difficult on him to talk so much but he felt now was a better time than none to tell Baekho the truth because if he was fine, he would find all sorts of excuses to hide the truth and push Baekho further again. Because truth was, it was easier to look away from it than to face it. 

"You said it yourself... You don't hurt the person you like. So... I don't deserve to love you or to be loved by you. I'm just... A broken toy someone tossed aside. Getting into a relationship with you will only hurt you and... I don't think I want... You to be hurt. I don't... Want..." Baekho pulled Minhyun into a kiss. His lips felt hot to Baekho but he didn't care if Minhyun was sick now. He just wished there was a way to stop Minhyun from feeling all these pain and keeping it inside him. Minhyun scratched his arms weakly, trying to make him stop. Baekho pulled away and sniffled a little, unable to keep his tears inside from listening to Minhyun. 

"You're not broken and everyone deserves to be love. You deserve to be loved, Minhyun. That's true. I did say you don't hurt the one you love but you're different, remember? And... And after all you went through, isn't it normal for you to want to hurt someone else? Be afraid of the truth? Afraid of loving someone in fear that they might just end up being the same? You're not... Broken and you know that you don't want to hurt me. So... Please, Minhyun. Just give me a chance. Let me help you."


	21. 21

Minhyun's expression became one of tortured and surprrssed emotions just coming out one after another. Baekho held him close again and laid down so Minhyun could rest on him after safely putting the drink aside.

"Can I really?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded, placing a hand on his hair and gently caressing it.

"Of course. You know how love felt like before. You've experienced it even if it brought you a lot of pain. So who is to say you can't? And this time... This time, we will chase the pain away, hmm?"

"But... I'm filthy... I'm tainted. Look at how many... How many goddamn people have... Touched me before."

"I don't care about them! I care about you. Its always just been you, Minhyun. Your past... Those videos... You didn't even know. Its not fair for me to treat you as if you did anything wrong in the past. Because the truth is you didn't. You loved someone and they are the ones who tainted your love. They... They are the ones who shouldn't have laid a hand on you. They should have known better.... And... And your ex... The next time I fucking see that man, I swear I will fuck him up."

Minhyun raised his brows in surprise and placed his hands on Baekho's chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat underneath. "Baekho... Do I really deserve to be happy? Can I... Really be happy?"

"Yes, Minhyun... You deserve it." Baekho rubbed away his angry tears and took deep breaths himself to quell his anger. He should have known or guessed or something. It was just as Uee said. He wasn't like this because he wanted to be. His past molded him into this person he was now and Baekho found himself forgiving the things Minhyun had done even though he probably shouldn't just yet. "You can change for the better, Minhyun. You're not your ex. You're Hwang Minhyun, craziest boss I've ever known." 

Minhyun peered at Baekho before a smile finally graced his lips. He laughed a little dryly and buried his face on Baekho's chest, letting out little giggles. Baekho raised his brows and smiled, patting Minhyun's head.

"Thank you, Baekho." 

~~~

"You're fine now?" Baekho asked worriedly on Monday as he had made a quick stop to his boss' house only to find the man already in his suit and preparing to leave for work. "But didn't you take a whole week off?"

"Figured I would get back to work now that I'm recovered," Minhyun replied despite there still being a slight hoarseness to his voice. Baekho had spent the whole Sunday nursing him as well although Minhyun almost literally kicked him out of the house to get a good rest once it was night. Nothing really happened after that talk since Minhyun needed to rest his throat as his cough had came back and Baekho spent the Sunday making sure he was in bed, ate food and took his medicine. 

"You should still take one more day off," Baekho said, trying to convince the male buttoning his sleeves but Minhyun shook his head. 

"I rather save my holidays," he replied and Baekho chuckled. 

"Well, I wouldn't have expected that reply." 

"If you don't leave now, you're going to be late," Minhyun said as he stepped out the door and closed it. 

"Crap. I'm going to go then. See you a-" Baekho was about to dash when Minhyun grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He gasped and tilted his head up to look at the other. 

"I'll drive you to work." 

"Eh?" 

"Is that a no?" 

"No? I mean, sure!" Baekho squeaked and Minhyun smiled. Baekho blinked and Minhyun cleared his throat, reverting back to his blank face as he started walking towards the car park. He got up the car and started to fiddle around with the seat and the mirrors, seemingly uneasy in his seat. "Something wrong?" 

"No. You just shifted everything," Minhyun said and Baekho nodded. 

"Cause I drove you to the clinic. I had to." 

"Mmmm." Minhyun fixed everything back to his preference before driving to work. They were both rather quiet until Minhyun parked the car at a cafe, grabbing some breakfast for the both of them before heading back to work. Baekho was glad Minhyun seemed better than when he had seen him on Saturday but he was still worried that the other was going to overwork himself again and the cycle was just going to repeat. 

"So... We never really talked much about... Um... What we are going to do from now on," Baekho started slowly and Minhyun grunted a reply. Baekho sipped his coffee and glanced at Minhyun who was just focused on driving. "Do you.... Want to try dating me instead?" 

Minhyun almost stepped on the brake but he brought all his nerves upwards instead and let it out as a little breath. 

"I mean, you like me. You definitely said that. And well, I um... I kinda like you too so well, we could try dating." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and Baekho pouted. He knew Minhyun still had a bit of a sore throat but he wasn't expecting the other to go back to being cold or distant after bawling his eyes to him. 

"No?" Baekho asked and still no response. Baekho sighed and decided to just lean against the seat quietly. They arrived in the office parking and Minhyun picked one in a dim corner where there were lesser cars too. Baekho was about to get down the car furiously when Minhyun pulled him by his suit collar and kissed him. Baekho gasped but moved closer, kissing until Minhyun pulled away first. 

"Mmm..." Minhyun smoothed out Baekho's suit and Baekho blinked in confusion. "Is that... Good enough an answer for now?" 

"N-no!" Baekho squeaked and pulled him in for another kiss. Minhyun jolted but held Baekho's shoulders, pulling him as well.

"Shall I do more to prove my words then?" Minhyun whispered and licked his earlobe. Baekho shuddered and moved forward. He lowered Minhyun's seat and slid him onto it. "Hmm?" 

"No, you show me plenty. Let me show you this time," Baekho said to Minhyun's confusion. He was afraid at first that Baekho might want to take the lead but Baekho already knew that that shouldn't be the case. He wanted Minhyun to feel at ease with him instead of putting up his walls again so he did the one thing he could think of as he started to loosen Minhyun's belt. 

"Oh..." 

"You won't mind, right?" Baekho whispered and Minhyun put on a small smile. 

"If you're willing to do this in the car, no... I think it'll be quite enjoyable for you too." 

Baekho's eyes twinkled before he cleared his throat. "No way. I'm still against being so public about this. We need some ground rules too. L-like no sex in the office!"

"I reject," Minhyun said flat out and let out a slight giggle. Baekho blinked as he watched his boss' face crinkle up. He blushed at the sight of it and shook his head to snap out of it. He didn't think Minhyun could make that sort of expression and sound. "Kang- ah, I mean, Baekho." 

Baekho found his heart skip a beat and he swore maybe having cold distant Minhyun would be easier on his heart. He was unused to this Minhyun at all. He seemed soft and gentle. 

"When you asked me if I was a sex addict, I think my answer to you now is... That I just don't know any other way to show my feelings towards you apart from sex. It was... All I did with my ex."

"What about dates?" Baekho blurted out and Minhyun raised his brows. "Surely you went on dates. I mean I saw you had... Umm.. Well." 

"Dates huh... They weren't really dates. He would give me an address and ask me to meet him there. Then he would have me put on the blindfold and... That will happen. And then I'll be send home after that." 

"Those aren't dates. I can't believe you dated him for 5 years," Baekho huffed and frowned as he unzipped Minhyun's pants. Minhyun couldn't help the smile on his lips. He ran his fingers through Baekho's hair gently.

"And it has to be you... Because I knew right from the beginning, you wouldn't treat me like he did."

Baekho blushed before huffing proudly. "Of course I won't. I'm a nice guy through and through. I wouldn't... Do something like that. Its preposterous!"

"Mmm..." Minhyun mumbled. Baekho looked away from Minhyun's eyes and down to his groin instead. He slid his fingers in and dragged out Minhyun's member. "Baekho, won't you touch yourself while you suck on me?"

"But I'll dirty my pants."

"That'll be cute to see you struggle in," Minhyun giggled and Baekho almost gave in but he firmed himself.

"No thank you. I prefer to feel comfortable when I work."

Minhyun dug into his briefcase and handed him a condom that Baekho graciously took instead. He prepared himself before going back to work on Minhyun, gently using a bit of the lube from the condom to stroke Minhyun. He finally used his lips once his hand found a good pace for himself too. Minhyun grunted and thank himself for tinted windows. As much as he would love to embarrass Baekho right now by pushing him up against the glass, he was in no state to do so either. He may have recovered from his high fever but his movements were still sluggish as an after effect of having taken medicine to recover quickly. He didn't want to seem weak to Baekho despite the other not thinking of Minhyun as anything other than strong. 

"Ah... Deeper, Baekho," Minhyun whispered in a shuddering tone as his grip on Baekho's hair tightened and he pushed him down. Baekho slid lower and made sure to breathe through his nose as his tongue slicked along Minhyun's length, trying different techniques to see which could elicit a moan from his boss' lips. Baekho quickened his own pace as well and started to slide himself up and down, feeling his cheeks filing and hollowing. Minhyun moaned without restraint as he clutched the seat belt and Baekho. He couldn't hold it back as his mind was already weakened and Baekho loved the sound of it. The way his boss' voice hit pitches he had never heard before and the range he had was almost pleasing to him. "Ooh... Kang... Hmm-"

Baekho pulled up and kiss it before sucking on the tip, purposely pleasuring it with his tongue and running it along the little bundle of nerves that made Minhyun cry out softly and buck his hips. He could feel Minhyun's body shudder and it was all too soon when his boss came inside his mouth with a tired gasp. His stomach trembling and his lips parted as his body curved. Baekho swallowed it this time since he doubted he would be able to keep the load in his mouth long enough to reach the bathroom and also he didn't want to spill it all over Minhyun, that would probably end horribly. Once Minhyun had calmed down, he blinked his eyes open and looked at Baekho who licked his tip clean as well before pulling out. Minhyun shivered and felt a lot of his energy drained. 

"I don't think I can work today," Minhyun said, meaning it as joke before he realised Baekho had swallowed everything. He reached into his bag again and took out tissues to clean his face.

"Do you want to go home then?" Baekho asked while palming himself. "You came quite fast too."

"No... I think I'll just do half day today. Oh, Baekho. Are you fine with swallowing now?"

"W-well... It was the best choice," Baekho groaned. Minhyun kissed his cheek and caressed it.

"Good boy," he whispered and Baekho jolted, releasing into the condom from the praise alone. He turned red and decided to ignore his embarrassment as he tied up the condom.

"W-we should get going."


	22. 22

"Well, I'll see you later then," Minhyun said and gave Baekho a little nod as he escaped from the elevator first. Baekho wanted to walk side by side but since they were already on their office floor, he guessed it was fine not to. He placed his bag down and stretched his arms out in relief. Yes, he was relieved that Minhyun didn't seem to be rejecting him anymore but now came the question, were they really dating? If that was the case, then Baekho won't have to leave right? That was the one question that started to boggle him.

Minhyun entered his office and shut the door, heading straight to his desk before he heard someone clear their throat.

"Seems like you have moved on from me."

Minhyun's blood ran cold as he snapped his head towards the direction where his couch was supposed to be. Instead there stood a man that he wished he never had to see again. He bolted for the door immediately but the man slammed his hand against the door and pushed Minhyun against it, their bodies pressed up against one another. Minhyun's breath hitched instantly and he felt like he couldn't breathe as he gasped. He wanted to scream for help but a hand clamped over his lips and his weakened body was in no form to fight back. His eyes teared up as his ex came closer to him.

"If only you would listen to me, then I wouldn't be here right now. I gave you all those discs. I begged you to forgive me so why won't you? Why do you refuse to come back to me?" his ex spat with spite. Minhyun shook and whimpered, trembling in the man's presence. "All because you found yourself a new man? He's not even that great honestly. Just because he managed to twist my hand a little, he acts all high and mighty? I wonder what he would think of his little jewel when he finds out all the things I've done to you before."

Minhyun grunted and shook his head. He managed to pull away and gasped for air. "He knows... He knows what you have done to me! You sick bastard! And you will pay!" Minhyun wanted to punch him but his wrist was grabbed and pushed roughly against the door.

"Oh. So that's how it is. You found someone who accepts your filthy body."

"I... I deserve to be happy after what you put me through," Minhyun hissed furiously even though he was shaking in his knees. He didn't want to back down this time. He had Baekho's support and he wasn't going to let himself be swayed easily anymore. "You've done nothing but made me suffer. I won't just let you take this away from me."

"And now the tides have turned again. You see, even if that man isn't to my taste, I'm sure I can find some people who are into his type. After all, I have all kinds of friends, remember?"

Minhyun froze and his expression fell. His attitude flipped instantly as he realised what the other was talking about. He shivered and had to use his hand to support himself and keep him from falling. "No... Don't you dare... Touch my colleague."

"Colleague? So he's not even your boyfriend? Interesting. Then why don't you become mine again, hmm? And I'll leave him alone."

Minhyun's eyelids flickered uncontrollably and his breathing became spaced unevenly as he felt fear grip his chest.

"He gets away untouched and you..." His ex dragged a hand down his neck and tugged on his collar. Minhyun gulped and bit his gums. He leaned closer and bit down on Minhyun's neck. Minhyun tried to push him away but the fear and anxiety made him feel like he was fighting against a tidal wave. "Go back to what you were doing before."

"No... I can't," Minhyun whispered and shut his eyes. He felt like he was breaking apart again after only being able to pick up his pieces. His emotions ran astray again and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't let Baekho go through that. He would rather die than let anything happen to Baekho. That was the truth. The truth he painfully kept hidden from Baekho because he felt like he didn't deserve to be one to make Baekho happy. Baekho deserved someone better than him. Someone not broken, not stained and definitely not Minhyun.

"But you will, won't you? Because you have a weakness. You always have a weakness. Better break it off with him before it gets worse." His ex let him go and he fell to the ground, his tears falling down and his breathing heavy. The man chuckled dryly and left the office, closing the door behind him. He purposely walked pass Baekho's cubicle and smirked at him before walking to elevator. It took Baekho a few seconds before he registered who it was since Baekho had only ever seen him once. He jolted to his feet and ran after the man, fists clenching up but he was already inside the elevator by the time Baekho could reach out to him. Baekho growled and couldn't believe he just let the man slip through his fingers like that but the moment he calmed down was the moment he panicked again. Where did the man come from? Where was he before this? Baekho rushed to Minhyun's office without another second to waste and knocked heavily against it.

"Sir?! Its me! This is urgent. Can I come in, please?" Baekho yelled, not caring if others were looking at him. He pressed his ear against the door and heard a sob. That was more than enough reason for him to burst inside without waiting for a reply. He almost hit Minhyun who still hasn't moved from his spot if it wasn't for his habit of just opening the door by a smidge. He shut the door and dropped to his knees. Minhyun just stared down at the floor, crying softly. "Minhyun...? Minhyun. Hey... Look at me."

Minhyun sniffled and shook his head, body still shaking as an after effect. Baekho was afraid to hold Minhyun right now, afraid of his reaction, afraid it would only trigger him more. He just inched his hand closer to Minhyun's until he touched it. Minhyun flinched and pulled his hand away.

"No good, huh," Baekho whispered before clenching his fists again. "What did that asshole do? What did he say?"

"Nnn... Baek..." Minhyun swallowed his saliva painfully and sobbed. Baekho got up and grabbed the tissue box from the table as well as water for him. He put it down in front of Minhyun and slid it over.

"Just calm down first and we will talk later, okay?"

Minhyun shook his head again and he peered up slightly with his bloodshot eyes. He reached over to Baekho and pushed him down, hugging him tightly. Baekho felt like he was suffocating but let Minhyun hug it out even if they were awkwardly laying down on the floor of his office room. He didn't pat Minhyun on the back or touch him. He just let Minhyun be until he gradually calmed down and let go of him. 

"I... I can't do this." Minhyun shook his head over and over again. "I can't." 

"Minhyun, you're strong. You can. You're better than him. You c-" 

"I can't! I can't be with you like this." 

Baekho stiffened and he pursed his lips. He reached up to Minhyun and gently touched his cheek. Minhyun held his hand tightly and pressed it against his forehead instead. "Why? We were fine just this morning... What did he say?" 

"He... He will do to you... What he did to me."

Baekho sat up and took a tissue to wipe Minhyun's tears. He felt the bitter anger rise up his chest, making him fume. How dare he use him as leverage against Minhyun. "Minhyun. Listen to me. It doesn't matter what he said. We decide for ourselves."

"And... I've decided... I don't want... Don't want him to harm you so it's best... If we don't..."

"No....no. Minhyun, Minhyun, I can protect us. I will protect us. Don't do this to me again just because of him." Baekho teared up from the emotions welling inside him. He embraced Minhyun, unable to hold back anymore. He didn't want to lose him right after he could hold him. "I won't let anything happen to us..." 

"It's a lie. That's a lie," Minhyun cried and shook his head against Baekho's chest. "You won't be able... To do anything to him." 

Baekho patted his back and bit his lip. He wanted to be able to comfort Minhyun, reassure him but he didn't know how. Minhyun was barely even listening to him again. His sobs quieted down to a stop and Minhyun rubbed away his tears before pushing Baekho away as he stood up. Baekho tried to hold his hands but Minhyun pulled them away.

"I knew this would happen. I just can't ever be happy, can I?"

Baekho gritted his teeth and stood up. "That's not true. You were happy this morning. Don't forget that. You were finally smiling and laughing with me."

"And so what? Look how easy it is for someone to rob me of my happiness but I'm not going to let him. I will protect what's left of us... Before he stains it all."

"Minhyun..." That's not fair! You can't decide it just like this! Baekho wanted to yell, wanted to shake Minhyun awake but he couldn't because he realised now. He knew now. "This is why you were rejecting me so much ever since you met him again, isn't it? You were afraid this would happen..."

Minhyun laughed dryly and leaned against the wall. "And it happened the moment we finally came to terms... Life is such a bitch, isn't it?"

Baekho clenched his jaw and fists. "Minhyun, I'm not giving up on you. Not this easily."

"Well, I am, Kang. You should go back to work."

Baekho wanted to refuse but knew he couldn't push Minhyun right now or he might just shut him out completely again. "Fine..." Baekho left the room bitterly and headed back to work. He wanted to flip his table, throw things everywhere but couldn't. He didn't want to cause a scene that'll trouble Minhyun since he was his boss. Baekho let his fists go and wished he had noticed it earlier. How could he have when he didn't even know Minhyun's ex was already waiting for him inside his office. 

Minhyun managed to drag himself to his seat and laid his head on the table, feeling a strong headache settling in. He had to work but he was in no condition to do anything again. His shivers hadn't stopped and neither had his rapid heartbeat. He pulled his arms close to one another and breathed out shakily, trying to calm himself down. He knew pushing Baekho away now was the last thing he wanted, to isolate himself again but if he didn't, he would be vulnerable again because he would be in love. Why did he ever think he could be happy? Why did he ever think he would be safe? He had felt safe in Baekho's warmth but now it hurt again.

He rubbed his tears away and forced himself not to cry. He was no longer the weak child he was once before. Or that's what he thought. He thought he had grown up, matured, steeled himself against these pains but now everything just started to choke him again. The memories he spent years suppressing. The personality he had to force himself to have to protect himself. The position he had fought for so hard just to get so he was in the same office as Baekho. It felt pointless now. He ran away from his past just to reach the start of the loop again.

There was just no running away.


	23. 23

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay over?" Baekho asked worriedly as he had managed to block the elevator doors from closing on him and invade Minhyun's car just before the other could drive off. Unlike what he had said in the morning, Minhyun ended up staying in the office until after hours and so did Baekho. 

"Don't have to. You should stay away from me more than ever now...."

"Well, I refuse," Baekho scoffed. Minhyun sighed as he started the car. 

"Kang... If he sees us together again, he's going to definitely attack you." 

"Then let him! I won't back down if he wants to pick a fight," Baekho said firmly. Minhyun frowned and snapped his head towards Baekho who jolted from how fierce his gaze was. 

"No. I will not let him do anything to you. Never, you hear me? I cannot let you go through what I did."

"Why don't you trust me to take care of us?" Baekho asked in a whispered tone. Minhyun bit his lip and reached over, placing his hand on Baekho's nape and pulling him closer until their foreheads touched.

"Because I can't trust anyone." 

Baekho gritted his teeth but relaxed. He understood Minhyun's reason but it still made him sad. "What can I do to make you trust me?" 

"I... I don't know." 

Baekho tilted his head and kissed Minhyun, moving to his own suit and removing the buttons. He pulled it off and leaned closer. Minhyun moved back and noticed Baekho taking off his necktie as well. 

"Minhyun..." He placed his necktie in Minhyun's hands. Minhyun flinched and raised his brows in surprise. "Let's do it." 

"Here in the car?" Minhyun whispered and Baekho chuckled. 

"Well, we are still at the office." 

~~~

"We aren't using your office?"

"Here's bigger, isn't it?"

Minhyun chuckled as he kissed Baekho who was leaning on the long table in the meeting room, wrists bound behind his back. Minhyun deepened the kiss while removing the buttons of his shirt to pull his shirt apart roughly. Baekho jolted when he felt Minhyun's hands roam his chest. Soft sighs slipped from his lips before he tilted his head upwards and Minhyun's kisses traced his neck instead. 

"Minhyun, touch me more," Baekho pleaded softly while bucking his hips. Minhyun pushed him higher onto the table and he laid down as Minhyun removed his belt, pulling his shirt out of the way before sliding his zip down. 

"Baekho... Can we go... Further today?" 

Baekho gazed over to Minhyun with his half lidded eyes and smiled. "Of course." 

"Thank you."

Baekho stared at Minhyun in surprise for a short while before he laughed. "That's not like you at all."

"Sorry... I'm just..."

"Hey. There's no need to be sorry. Hold me however you like, Minhyun."

Minhyun looked into Baekho's gentle eyes and covered his eyes for a moment as he took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Minhyun moved his hand away once he managed to stop himself from crying. He felt as though he had cried a little too much in front of Baekho. He couldn't remember the last time he had been like this to someone else or anyone at all. Ever since he had escaped from his ex, Minhyun had left home to Seoul to study in hopes that his past would be left behind. He had wanted to forget everything and just dove into studying, exams and self satisfaction. Trying to find himself again. It was a difficult process because he was alone and he was lonely too. Even after he graduated, found a job, made his way to the top, Minhyun never felt like there was anyone with him. Nobody stuck by him. He was always by himself until he saw Baekho again. He wanted him to be by his side and he tried. Calling Baekho to the office, trying to speak to him at every opportunity but of course, he messed up. His insecurities and loneliness had made him forget how to make friends and only to push them away, build walls until Baekho snapped at him. 

He broke his first wall when he asked about Baekho's situation.

He broke his second when he had reached out.

And it broke again... And again.

Until he was nothing but vulnerable when it came to Baekho.

He kissed the broad chest that shuddered under his touch, cupping his muscles and squeezing them. He pressed his face against them for a moment, feeling Baekho's heartbeat and warmth. Memorising the way he felt. The way he smelt. He teased Baekho's nipples, gently brushing them over with his thumbs and pushing them. Baekho squeaked and pursed his lips, blushing intensely as Minhyun started to kiss along his pecs down to his belly button. He kissed it and flicked his tongue inside, causing Baekho to giggle and flinch. 

"Please don't... I'm ticklish," Baekho said and Minhyun smiled. 

"Cute." 

Baekho giggled a little more and squirmed when Minhyun tickled his sides until he stopped and kissed his stomach before moving on. He removed Baekho's pants and caressed Baekho's thighs, admiring the curves of his muscles as he lifted them. He gently kissed Baekho's legs before dragging the hem of his underwear up and over his butt cheeks. Baekho bit his lip and propped his arms up to get a more comfortable position for himself since laying on his bound wrists were painful. Minhyun took out the condom he had placed in his suit pocket, opening it and sliding it over his fingers before gently pushing a single finger into Baekho. He kissed Baekho's inner thighs while trying to slide it in deeper. Baekho groaned but tried not to move too much. He could feel it inside just like before and it made the pits of his stomach start to churn a little as his underwear stretched outwards. 

"M-Minhyun, take off my underwear... It might get stained." 

"You're already getting hard just from a little tease?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho turned bright red. His insides squeezed Minhyun's finger in response too. 

"N-no! It's just... Just because you're touching me," Baekho blurted out and Minhyun hummed, twisting his finger. Baekho shuddered and twitched, thighs clamping closer to Minhyun. "Nngh... Can't you do it a bit faster?" 

"Hmmm... Can you handle pain?" 

"A bit." 

"Then I'll have to be slow." 

"E-eh...." 

Minhyun slid his finger out and back in again to ease his muscles before sliding a second one on his way in. Baekho jumped a little in surprise at the size change and Minhyun worked to stretch him out more. He leaned down and kissed Baekho, having a little tongue fight as well while he prepared him. Baekho wondered if there would ever come a day where he could hold Minhyun in his arms and call him his lover. It felt almost like a far fetched dream every time he thought about it yet his body's responses to Minhyun's touches made him think that maybe it wasn't either. His body accepted most of what Minhyun did to him and in some ways, he did too. He tugged Baekho's underwear offas much as he could until it hung around one foot and dropped onto the floor with Baekho's small kicks. He pulled his fingers out, leaving the condom inside as he kissed Baekho's neck again, leaving behind his little marks. That was when Baekho eyed his neck and noticed the red mark on him. He squinted and waited for Minhyun to lift his head before using his nose to push the collar away to get a better look. Minhyun looked at him in confusion. 

"What's that on your neck?" he asked and Minhyun blinked. He moved his hand up and touched it, feeling the little bump marks left and gasped.

"It's... He bit me earlier. I forgot."

Baekho felt his stomach churn and he used his legs to hook around Minhyun, pulling him nearer. Minhyun gasped as Baekho started to kiss over the mark, feeling absolutely irritated to his core that someone else had left that on Minhyun. 

"Baekho..."

"I hate it." 

Minhyun patted his head and kissed his cheek. "Me too." 

"Can I bite over it?" Baekho asked cautiously and Minhyun brushed his ear gently.

"Sure." Baekho bit down on the same spot a little hastily, trailing his tongue over it and kissed it. Minhyun kissed his head and positioned himself. "I'm going to push in just a bit. See if you're fine with it." 

Baekho nodded and relaxed until Minhyun tried to push into the condom. He tensed up and wished he could hold Minhyun to stop his body from being pushed back. He placed his hands flat on the table and held his position, chewing on his lower lip as the tip entered him. He groaned and shivered, legs trying to clamp up more as his body rejected Minhyun. 

"I don't think it's going to fit," Minhyun said and Baekho let out a strained breath. 

"W-what now?" 

Minhyun stared at Baekho who was getting a bit teary eyed and smiled. He kissed him and gently rubbed his thumb over his hip. Baekho felt his body ease up and Minhyun took the chance to push himself all the way in. Baekho gasped and flinched, his back feeling a sharp jolt followed by the tensing of his muscles inside. His tears slid out and he whimpered. 

"That hurt!" he whined and Minhyun brushed away his tears before kissing his cheeks. 

"Sorry. I had to make you relax enough to push it in." 

"You could h-have warned me!" 

"Ah, well...?" Before Minhyun could finish his sentence, there was a loud clack coming from outside. The two froze and turned their heads to the door as they watched the handle turn and the door rattled. Baekho gasped and trembled a little as Minhyun pushed his hand against Baekho's lips. 

"Hello? Is there someone inside?" 

"Yes, I'm Hwang Minhyun, CEO of the company," Minhyun replied and Baekho shuddered as Minhyun started to move his hips, gasping against Minhyun's hand from the new feeling. The heat emanating off Minhyun filled his insides. He cursed silently at Minhyun who smirked, making him shudder and twitch more. He tried to hold back his voice as Minhyun thrusted in and his body spasmed. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, sir. I didn't know you were still around."

"Its fine." 

"Well, I'll be leaving for the night then. Good night, sir."

"Good night." Minhyun slowed down and waited until it was quiet again before he moved his hand away. Baekho coughed and scowled at Minhyun. 

"I wasn't ready!" Baekho whimpered with teary eyes again. "It hurts." 

"I'm sorry. But you were clamping down really hard on me too. It was painful for me as well," Minhyun said and flashed him pitiful eyes. Baekho flinched and gulped, unsure why he's the one feeling guilty now. 

"Argh. Fine. Let's just get this over with." 

Minhyun nodded and started to move again. Baekho dropped onto the table again as Minhyun grasped him by the hips and drove his member deep inside. Baekho gasped and squirmed, panting and moaning. He jolted and tried to bite his lip to stop the voices from escaping, afraid that there were others still around but Minhyun kissed his lips, parting them from his teeth as his tongue slid in. Baekho gasped heartedly, sweat already trickling down as Minhyun made him a moaning mess within the confined walls of the meeting room. Baekho would never ever imagined having sex like this before but he couldn't help getting all riled up too as his body responded greedily to Minhyun's thrusts. 

"Cumming," he moaned into Minhyun's lips and twitched as his member throbbed. Minhyun parted away from his lips and bit down on his neck. Baekho yelped and climaxed all over his torso with one sharp final moan. His body trembled and Minhyun licked the bite mark before pulling out. Baekho shuddered and his legs relaxed as Minhyun let them down.

"Baekho, I won't date you."


	24. 24

Baekho stared at Minhyun in disbelief. They just had sex and that's the first thing he had to say? His eyes immediately became teary again as he wasn't expecting that. He gasped sharply and sat up with the help of his hands pushing him. He bumped against Minhyun's chest and peered up at him.

"What? Why? Is it because I came first? M-Minhyun."

Minhyun cupped his cheeks and caressed them. "Relax... That's not why. It'll be funny if that was the case but I don't think I'll feel safe dating you... Knowing that my ex is stalking us."

Baekho flashed him twinkly eyes in hopes Minhyun would change his mind but Minhyun just kissed his forehead. He removed the necktie and Baekho grabbed Minhyun's arms, pulling him close to kiss but Minhyun moved back. He whimpered and Minhyun pursed his lips. "B-but we can just pretend that we aren't dating. Why... Why do we have to not date?"

"Kang..."

"No...don't call me that." Baekho rubbed his tears, feeling a sharp sting in his chest to hear Minhyun call him by his surname. After he tried so hard to get Minhyun to change, why did it feel like everything just reset again?

"B...Baekho. Please don't cry. I just have to be sure he's no longer after me first. Then I can be sure that you'll be safe from him. What happened to me... Is not something I can ever heal from easily. That's why I'll never want it to happen to you. Please believe me. I do.... I-"

Baekho looked at Minhyun who seemed conflicted and sniffled, rubbing away his tears and using the tissue that Minhyun brought along to wipe himself.

"I... I really do like you..."

Baekho froze and gritted his teeth slightly. "You really really do?"

"You already know that."

"But... How are you going to make sure he stops targeting you?"

"I'll disappear."

Baekho gasped and reached out to Minhyun, barely catching hold of his suit. "What?!"

"I'll just go off the grid for a week or so. He would think I moved away again and then... He would lose interest."

"Can't I come with you?"

Minhyun shook his head and helped him pick up his underwear and pants. "I have to go by myself. If you followed me, he will surely be even more persistent because... It'll be like exposing to him the truth that you're my weakness."

Baekho felt his heart throb but he scoffed. "Weakness? What weakness? You're Hwang Minhyun. You don't have any weaknesses. You're tough as nails and fierce as fire. Everyone in the workplace respects you... Even me."

Minhyun rolled his lips inwards and held back the trembling in them. He hugged Baekho who yelped slightly since his back and butt sent off painful jolts out of the blue. He hadn't even noticed that he might have been arching his back a lot earlier since his arms supported him quite a bit. "Thank you, Baekho. Thank you."

"Just...just promise me that you'll come back."

"I will. I'll come back. I'll definitely come back. You're here. I don't have to go anywhere else."

Baekho smiled and patted his back. "Alright. I... I believe you."

~~~

Baekho reached home that night, feeling wiped out. He laid down on his bed after changing and brushing his teeth. He sighed and stretched his body out, groaning from the slight aches now. Remind self that sex feels good but the aftermath is like a war. He rubbed his back gently and rolled to his side. He thought about how his day went from cheerful to utter breakdown to slightly salvageable. It was frankly laughable when he thought about it as if life was just treating him like some big joke. He rolled to his side and frowned though. He really couldn't recall when he had met Minhyun before even though the other had said that they had met. Was Minhyun from Jeju? He didn't think so. He knew the shoes were familiar too but when did he even buy them? He couldn't remember and sighed again. Maybe it was for the better to not remember. It was in the past after all and the past had nothing much to do with the present him. He was about to fall asleep when his phone rang and he growled, snatching it up and answering it. 

"Hello?" 

"Hello, Baekho?" 

"O-oh. Jonghyun. Oh my god! I'm so sorry I forgot to text you!" Baekho squeaked and sat up. Jonghyun laughed from the end of the line. 

"It's fine. You must've been really busy." 

"Yeah... Some stuff happened and I couldn't go anywhere the entire day. Then I had work... I'm really sorry."

"Well, that's fine. I'm actually calling to ask if you'll be free this coming weekend."

"This weekend? I think so." Baekho suddenly felt hesitation as he thought about Minhyun's jealousy. He probably shouldn't go out alone with Jonghyun."Uh ummm... Actually, is it fine to invite someone else along?" 

"Hmm? I was thinking about calling Aron along and maybe Minhyun too." 

"Oh, you were?" Baekho blurted out and felt embarrassed for even thinking that Jonghyun was inviting him out alone. 

"Yep. Originally I wanted it to just be the two of us. You know, just to hang out. But the more, the merrier anyways."

"C-cool. I'll ask Minhyun then?"

"No, its fine. I'll ask."

Baekho gulped and hoped Minhyun was fine with this plan. "Okay. Um... I'll see you then."

"Sure. I'll text you the details after I discuss with Aron."

"No problem."

He ended the call after bading Jonghyun goodnight and let out a long breath. He still had no idea why Jonghyun was being so chummy with him either considering how he couldn't remember Jonghyun too. He blinked and frowned. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember either of them despite them meeting him before. He wondered if there was something wrong with him instead but there wasn't much for him to dwell on except for the next call that came in. He hissed since he really wanted to sleep but picked it up anyways.

"Hello?!"

"Oh... Did I call at a bad time?"

Baekho instantly softened up and squeaked, "Minhyun! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound annoyed. W-why do you have my number anyways? And you're home safely, right?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I? I'm your boss. And yes I'm home."

"E-eh... Right... So why are you calling me now?"

"I... I just... Missed you."

Baekho blinked and blushed furiously, unused to Minhyun being this affectionate instead. What happened to the distant mean male but he couldn't say he hated the change even though it still hurt that Minhyun wouldn't date him despite already confessing his feelings. "O-oh... You do?" 

"Nnn..."

Baekho pursed his lips, feeling his cheeks heat up even more before he realised the sound of Minhyun's voice near his ear made him tingle. "Um... When do you plan on leaving?" 

"This weekend. I have a business trip so I plan on using that as a way to disappear for a bit." 

"I see. Hmm?" Baekho frowned as he realised this weekend was also the day that Jonghyun had mentioned earlier. "Can't you go a bit later?" 

"No. The sooner I leave, the better. Plus I have things to do." 

He sighed and pouted. "That means you won't be free this weekend?" 

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Um... Baekho." 

"Hmm?" 

"If it's alright with you... Maybe... When I come back... W-we can go on a date?" 

Baekho blinked before he moved his phone away and squealed into his pillow. Okay, maybe he liked the change. He brought the phone back to his ear and cleared his throat so he didn't sound squeaky. "Sure! Of course! I'd love to."

"Great. Good night then." 

"Good night." Baekho ended the call and couldn't help giggling. He can't believe this. Minhyun invited him out on a date. His heart fluttered despite the messy state his brain was still in. He let out a relieved sigh that Minhyun wasn't pushing him away anymore. 

~~~

"Hey, how are you doing?" 

"Peachy. Does Baekho know about this?" 

"What? Us dating? No, I haven't told him yet." 

"Do you plan to, Minki?" 

"I don't know. I don't want to just drop a bomb on him, you know? He's been going through a lot lately."

"Because of his boss?" 

"I'm not allowed to say." 

"This is why I tried to get him to come over so I can keep a watch over him for you. I don't like it when you look sad because of him." 

"But it's my fault that he..."

Jonghyun hugged Minki and patted his head. "It's not your fault." 

"He couldn't even remember you, Jonghyun..." 

"It's fine. Say, I'm meeting him this weekend. Maybe you want to come along too?" 

Minki sighed and shook his head, cuddling against Jonghyun. "Maybe you can see what he thinks about... You know, us dating? And maybe you could try convincing him to change jobs again?" 

"I could ask but I think he's been pretty wary ever since I accidentally approached him too closely. He probably thinks I have the hots for him instead."

"You did like him as far as I recalled," Minki scoffed and Jonghyun chuckled. 

"Alright. Nothing ever gets past my boss, hmm?" Jonghyun said and kissed Minki's head. "But that was before and now I'm all yours." 

~~~

The rest of the week passed by slower than Baekho expected but he wasn't complaining as he could still see Minhyun in his line of sight. It sucked that he had to agree to Minhyun's plan of not talking or even hanging out together just in case they were being stalked even in the office. Baekho wanted to tell Minhyun that he was just being paranoid but couldn't blame him either. He also noticed that his reaction towards seeing Minhyun had changed quite a lot ever since he realised his feelings for the other. His heart would race a little and his palms sweat, his stomach fluttered. All signs of being in love with the other were clear. He even felt himself blushing even if Minhyun looked in his direction even if they weren't talking and just being the same room made his breathing picked up. He missed Minhyun's touches already by the end of the week and oddly enough, his nagging as well. Ever since their relationship had turned into a mess, Baekho felt as though he had actually spoken to Minhyun lesser and lesser. The other no longer yelled at him or complained about his work. Mostly because he did a much better work too. 

"You seem depressed," Jun said at the end of the day and Baekho sighed. 

"It sucks, man. The person I like finally likes me back but we can't even talk or meet each other," Baekho grumbled and Jun raised a brow. 

"Why not?" 

"Things happened, I guess and we are being careful." 

"Like what? A crazy ex trying to chop your head off for dating him?" Jun crackled jokingly but he realised Baekho suddenly turned pale and he cleared his throat before nudging him. "Oi, oi. I'm just joking here. Plus it's just an ex. Surely... They can't do much." 

"Huh... Um... Well." Images of the videos Baekho saw flooded his mind and he winced a little. Minhyun's face was still clear in his mind. His muted pleads. His trembling body. He shuddered and pushed it away. "Y-yeah. They can't do much..." 

"Yeah. Man, you're sweating."

"Haha...its really hot, I guess. I'm going to excuse myself to the toilet." Baekho rushed to the toilet and took deep breaths. He didn't think remembering Minhyun's videos alone was enough to make him shake in both fear and anger but his hands were proof enough for his emotions. He curled them around the basin and took long deep breaths before washing his face. "This is fine. We are going to be fine. You and Minhyun both. We will be fine."


	25. 25

Baekho let out a long sigh as he shut his phone. He leaned against the pillar before jolting up as he saw a cheerful male approach him while waving. He waved back and gave him a small smile in order not to look rude.

"Hey, Baekho. So glad you could make it," Jonghyun said with a wide grin and Baekho shrugged.

"Well, not like I have anything on today. But um... Minhyun-"

"Oh, I know. He told me that he won't be around this weekend onwards. So I guess that leaves Aron?"

"Y-yeah..." Baekho didn't know why he suddenly felt so nervous. Its not like Minhyun would suddenly appear and then he would get punished or something like that. No, Baekho, stop thinking about that. You're not even dating Minhyun in the first place and Jonghyun is just a friend. They both waited until Jonghyun received a call and he excused himself for a moment before coming back with a worried expression. "Something wrong?"

"Aron's got a bad cramp so he said he won't be able to make it. Guess it's just us. Um... You're alright with that, right?" Jonghyun asked just in case and Baekho gave it some thought before shrugging.

"S-sure, I guess. I mean, this is what you wanted from the beginning."

Jonghyun chuckled and nodded. "But I definitely didn't plan for it to work out. Come on. No point standing around then."

Baekho nodded and the two started walking to a cafe that Jonghyun had scouted out. They had a strawberry dessert set and he thought Baekho would love to try it. Baekho wondered how the other knew what he liked considering how they had only met for a day before this whole partnership thing. He thought it was odd that Jonghyun seemed to know a lot about him while he barely even knew the other.

"So, Baekho..."

"Hmm?"

"How's work recently?"

"Fine. Why?"

"No trouble with your boss or anything?"

Baekho gulped and pursed his lips. "Well... If you're still thinking about asking me to work for you, my answer is still the same."

Jonghyun chuckled and sighed in defeat. "You got me there."

"I don't get why you're so obsessed with having me go over to your company."

"Let's just say it's for the better of yours and my interest. Plus you gain a lot more than you lose. It's worth it."

"Even if it might cost this partnership you have with Minhyun now?"

Jonghyun blinked and smiled. "You're on a casual name basis with your boss?"

Baekho jolted and he cleared his throat. "I... I thought we were talking casually too."

"I'm just making fun of you. If our partnership falls through because you transfer to my workplace, wouldn't that just make Minhyun seem real petty?"

Baekho squeezed his glass of strawberry milkshake and gazed at the water droplets. "Or maybe he just feels disrespected."

"Maybe. That's why I'm not forcing this onto you. It is still your own choice in the end."

Baekho sighed and nodded. "Well, thanks for the meal. It's been real nice."

"No problem. You've got anywhere you want to go later? If not, we could hit the arcade like that day."

"Huh?" Baekho blinked in confusion. "Arcade?"

"Yeah... Oh. Oh, I see what's going on now."

Baekho frowned and tilted his head. "We... Went to an arcade together before?"

"Yes... We did." 

Baekho couldn't remember that at all. He thought he had only met Jonghyun in a sports day event held by the schools since that was what Minki had mentioned to him so when did he go to an arcade with him too?

"You really don't remember, huh?" 

"No... I'm sorry." 

"It's fine. Anyways, free to go?" 

"Uh... Sure." 

Jonghyun paid the bill and they headed to the nearest arcade by taxi. Baekho wondered what else he had forgotten from his past and exactly when and how he forgot them too. He knew people don't just suddenly forget a whole chunk of their life but he felt that way and wondered why he had only just realised it. 

"Let's start with 20 tokens," Jonghyun said, snapping out from his thoughts and he realised it was when he met Jonghyun again that he noticed it.

"Hey, Jonghyun. Did we really only spend a day together back then?"

"Hmm? Yeah. We spent a day together up until evening."

"What... Did we do?"

"Uh... We had sports day in the morning and then we went lunch together. The arcade and oh, the shoe shop. That's when we parted ways. You and Minki had to go back to the school bus."

"School bus... Shoe shop?" Baekho rubbed his head and groaned.

"You don't have to force yourself to remember."

"Ah... I guess not."

Jonghyun smiled and dropped some tokens into Baekho's hand. "Come on. Let's go wreck some zombies."

Baekho found it a bit hard to imagine he was really in the arcade with Jonghyun right now but he loosened up after awhile since he had overcome his initial paranoia over Minhyun's jealousy. They spent the afternoon away playing in the arcade together and just laughing together.

"Wow. You're so cool," Jonghyun chuckled and smiled. "You got me a doll last time too."

"Huh?"

"From the gift type machines where you shoot the gift down. You got me something too."

"I see. Well, since I can't remember that, why don't I get you another thing?" Baekho chuckled and Jonghyun nodded. Baekho started to focus on the target until a ringtone interrupted their game time.

"Sorry. I'll go pick this up and be right back," Jonghyun said and Baekho nodded, reverting his focus back to the machine. He managed to shoot down two gifts and smiled brightly as he took them out. He decided he was going to keep one for Minhyun since it was a little fox so he stuffed it in his back pocket. He wandered to another arcade game while waiting for Jonghyun to come back. Eventually he did and Baekho noticed he seemed a little pale.

"Everything alright?"

"H-huh? Oh, yeah. Definitely..."

Baekho tilted his head since Jonghyun sounded a bit shaky. "Are you sure? You don't seem fine."

"I'm fine. Hey, let's leave. I just remembered there's uh... Something I want to show you."

Baekho blinked and nodded. "Okay. Oh. Here. Got you this little turtle keychain." Baekho grinned widely and he noticed Jonghyun's distant smile as he took the key chain.

"Thank you, Baekho. It's cute."

Baekho wondered if something had happened but Jonghyun didn't seem like he wanted to share so he didn't feel too comfortable asking either. He followed Jonghyun out from the arcade and to the back alleys where a fence stood between them and the streets. He was confused since he didn't know what Jonghyun could possibly want to show him here. He noticed the other male looking around before turning to him.

"I'm sorry, Baekho," Jonghyun said and Baekho tilted his head.

"What do you-?!" Baekho jumped when Jonghyun suddenly leaned forward and crashed their lips together. He grunted and tried to shove the other away but Jonghyun had a tight grip on him yet he felt the reluctance on Jonghyun's lips themselves. He managed to push Jonghyun away and gasped in shock. "What the hell was that about?!"

Before Baekho could get a reply out from Jonghyun, he noticed the sad disturbed look on his face before an arm grabbed him from behind. He gasped and clutched it, trying to break free as he struggled. He growled and lowered his stance before lifting the person and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Who the f-gak-Jonghyun!" Baekho cried out for the other as he realised that there was more than one guy suddenly attacking him while Jonghyun just stepped away, bumping against the gate. "Help-" Baekho winced as a blow went straight to his stomach, knocking out his wind and followed by a heavy hit on his nape. He fell to the ground and coughed as he tried to breathe, feeling his consciousness slipping quickly. He felt a hand picking him up followed by another lifting him as well before he blacked out.

"I did what you wanted. Let Minki go," Jonghyun said while gritting his teeth.

"Don't worry. We will let him go once we are done with this one."

Jonghyun gasped and clenched his fists. "What are you going to do to him?"

"None of your business since you sold him out so easily like this. Don't worry. We won't touch a single hair on Minki as long as you don't give us any trouble."

Jonghyun could only watch as a van appeared in the alley and Baekho was thrown inside before they sped off. He collapsed to his knees and gasped, unable to believe that had just happened. Nothing in life had prepared him for something like this before after all and it happened all too quickly for him to process too.

~~~

He stared at the bus ticket in his hand and sighed, wishing he didn't have to go but it was better than giving his ex a chance to do anything to him or Baekho. He was about to board the bus when a car parked in front of him and the door opened. Minhyun froze when he saw the person smiling back at him. He chose to ignore him and headed to the bus but the familiar whistle made him stop.

"Minhyun, don't you want to know what your little boyfriend is up to today?"

Minhyun bit his lip and told himself not to fall for it.

"I bet he didn't tell you he was going out with that partnership's CEO today."

Minhyun stopped his walking and turned around with a glare. "What did you just say?"

"What was that kid's name? Jonghyun? Kim Jonghyun? It seems like your little puppy has a date with him."

"Kang is not my puppy nor my boyfriend. We aren't dating. You're just trying to mess with me and I'm not falling for it."

"Oh, come on, Minhyun. I'm not lying to you. If you come with me, I'll show you just what exactly are they up to."

Minhyun faltered and found himself turning around but he paused. No. He can't. He shouldn't. Baekho wouldn't go on a date with Jonghyun alone. He recalled Jonghyun calling him out but knowing that he had the bus ride he was about to miss now if he kept up this indecision, he turned around again.

"Guess he's not that important to you, huh? No bother. Come on, let's go play with him instead. Maybe he will give us more reaction."

Minhyun gasped and spun around instantly. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!"

"Oh? Now that's a nice expression." His ex patted the empty seat and smiled. "Come on then."

Minhyun twitched and stormed into the car. He sat down and slammed the door shut, gripping at his pants angrily. The driver drove off and Minhyun stared out the window, wondering if he had made the wrong choice. What if his ex was just testing him? He gritted his teeth and felt his body tremble. How he wished Baekho was here to calm him down but even then, it was impossible. Baekho and him were both just starting to get to know each other better too. He couldn't rely on him.

"You're awfully quiet."

"I've got nothing to say to you."

"Oh, I'm so hurt. Surely after you see him, you'll be in a better mood to play."

"I'm not here to play any stupid games of yours and I'm not going to be your stupid toy either."

"An eye for an eye."

The car slowed down and Minhyun wasn't sure where they were until he caught sight of the back alley where two men suddenly walked out to. The fence wasn't thick so he could see through them easily from where they were. 

Baekho and Jonghyun.

They kissed.

And Minhyun had to look away as he felt his heart broke apart.


	26. 26

He didn't know what to think. What was there to think? Maybe the fact that his nightmares might be real? The fact that there really was nobody he could trust in this life? That no matter how much he tried to love someone, they'll always... Always come around and stab him in the back? He held back the tears in his eyes and breathed in.

"I guess you're right about not having a boyfriend."

"Shut up," Minhyun growled in a trembling fierce tone. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. He gasped and struggled against it. "Open the door. Let me out."

"Sorry, can't do that." 

Minhyun glared at him and took out his phone to call for help but his ex grabbed it and Minhyun started to hit him. 

"Can't let you do that either." 

"Let go!" Minhyun snapped and the two struggled to get hold of the phone until Minhyun heard a click. He looked at the driver holding out a knife and his hands let go of his phone as he relaxed back into the seat. 

"See? Humans have plenty of weaknesses." 

Minhyun glared at his ex as he stuffed his phone into his pocket. Just what had he got himself back into now? 

~~~

A nudge made him jolt awake and he gasped as he felt his wrists being restricted behind the chair he was seated on. He blinked and coughed a little as he looked around on a low eye level. He gasped when he saw Minki on a different chair in the same bleak room. 

"You don't have the luxury to be worrying about others right now," a familiar voice said and Baekho tilted his head up slightly. He clenched his teeth when he saw Minhyun's ex standing in front of him, immediately making him react by tugging at the constraints that felt like leathery, almost like belts. 

"Y-you-," Baekho coughed out and breathed in sharply in pain as the earlier punch had messed up his system. "Let me punch you in your fucking face."

"Oh, threatening. But really, I have to thank you sincerely." 

Baekho raised his brows in confusion. The man squatted down and patted Baekho's face. He moved away and scowled, tempted to kick the man right in his face right now. "What the hell do y-you want from me?"

"You have already done your part just as I had before. If it wasn't for you breaking down the stone cold Prince, I wouldn't have been able to do this one last time." 

"What... Do what?" Baekho whispered, finding himself filled with dread as the male walked over to what Baekho had thought was a wall at first but it wasn't as he got a better look. Minki blinked and woke up, groaning as he tugged at the restraints as well. The male removed the partition slowly and Baekho gasped as familiar noises echoed into the room. He knew them, not because he had plenty of experience in them but because he had watched so many of the videos before that he unconsciously remembered the sounds. The creaking bed, the sound of skin slapping and the silenced gasps. Baekho felt his heart fall and mouth drop as he looked at what was going on before him. His tears found their way out faster than he even had time to stop them. He gasped in shock and found himself shaking, uncertain if he was afraid or angry anymore. 

"What the fuck.... Isn't that... Your boss?" Minki gasped and Baekho couldn't take his eyes off the scene despite wanting to just block out everything.

"Yes. Yes. That look on your face. Isn't he amazing? Just look at him."

"Baekho..."

Baekho let out a strained voice as he watched a different male penetrating Minhyun who was fully naked, blindfolded, gagged and tied to the bedpost. Strained, muffled cries escaped his lips and throat as he struggled while the male kept thrusting into him. A camera pointed directly towards them caught Baekho's attention. He whimpered and finally was able to shut his eyes away from the horrifying scene.

"Oi. Snap out of it," Minki hissed and glared at Minhyun's ex. "You fucking asshole! What do you even get out of this?"

"Pleasure. Do you have any idea how long I've trained Minhyun? He was my perfect toy and what happened? He ran away and someone just had to give him a perfectly fine pair of shoes."

"What? You're insane! You don't make any sense!" Minki yelled and tugged at the belt, trying to forcefully slid his hands through.

"Freedom. Those shoes gave him freedom. It gave him the courage to break away from me and he left me. Me. The one person who showered him with love and he left me just like that."

"You... You broke him," Baekho muttered and blinked his tears away. "Do you have any idea how he must've had felt when he found out?"

"He needn't feel anything except love for me."

"Love? You expect him to love you when you used him?" Baekho cried and shook his head. "Minhyun will never ever love you anymore. All you do is hurt him again and again."

"I know. That's why. This time, I'll break him completely until he will have no one else to depend on except me."

His ex walked over to the bed and the other male slowed down his thrusts. Minhyun's cries softened and his body trembled heavily as he panted heavily as well. His ex pulled off the blindfold and Minhyun winced, blinking his teary eyes open. He looked at his ex with eyes filled with hatred and grunted, tugging and trying to kick himself free but the male holding him down started to thrust him mercilessly again. Minhyun cried out mutedly and turned his head. He gasped and almost choked when he saw Baekho and Minki. He couldn't hear them at all with his ears being plugged as well. He shook his head. He didn't want this. He didn't want Baekho to look at him. He didn't want Baekho to see him like this and why was he here anyways? Why was he tied up? Wasn't he with Jonghyun? So many thoughts raced in Minhyun's mind but he couldn't come to any conclusion or guesses with his ass being pounded against mercilessly. It burned and he felt sick to the throat but the gag kept it in as he bit down on it. The only thing flowing out was his saliva that he couldn't swallow. He could feel wet warm fluid flowing out from his bottom area too and some part of him guessed the pain came from something that had tore from how ruthless the man had been.

"L-let him go," Baekho begged his ex, seeing the pained look on Minhyun's face when their eyes met. Minhyun had turned the other way but his ex grabbed his head and turned him back over to face Baekho. Minhyun whimpered and shut his eyes tightly.

"Oh no. This is just the starting act. I've got so much more planned for him. Do you think his slutty hole can take three at one time?"

"That's enough!" Minki yelled and suddenly shot up from the chair. Baekho was shocked but he wasn't the only one caught off guard when Minki lifted the chair with his freed hands and slammed it against his ex, startling even the man deep inside Minhyun. Minki didn't stop until his ex had passed out on the floor and Baekho had taken that chance to forcefully free himself as well. Minki grabbed a piece of the broken chair and pointed it towards the stranger. "Get the hell away from him!" 

Minhyun looked at Minki and then at the man who lifted his arms and pulled out from Minhyun who groaned in pain. Baekho got out from his chair and immediately searched the unconscious male's pockets for the keys to Minhyun's handcuffs. Minhyun didn't even dare look Baekho in the eyes when the other hurriedly tried all the keys to unlock the handcuffs. He just sniffled softly. Baekho freed him and pulled the gag out before hugging Minhyun tightly. Minhyun cried out softly and refrained himself from touching Baekho even if all he wanted to was to hold him close. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so... Sorry," Baekho cried out and Minki grabbed his shirt to snap him out of it.

"We gotta go!" Minki said and Baekho nodded, wrapping Minhyun with the blanket when he noticed the red stains and lifted him up in his arms. Minhyun covered his face and tried to stop the tears and the shaking. "You, get over there!"

The other male scooted off the bed and backed off to the wall as the three made their way to the door.

"The key," Minki said and took the set of keys from Baekho. They heard a groan and Baekho glanced behind, realising the male was already waking up.

"Minki, hurry. He's waking up."

"I'm trying! I don't know which is the right key. Why the fuck does he have so many?!" Minki hissed and glared at the other male. "Which is the right key?"

"I-I don't know, man. I was just hired to have sex with that guy you're holding and nothing else." Baekho felt himself twitch and he placed Minhyun down. Minhyun leaned against the door and gasped as Baekho walked up to the camera and toppled it. He stomped on it angrily and threw it against the wall. He looked at Minhyun's ex who had woken up and was glaring at them.

"You dirty little shits," the male growled as he pushed himself up. Minki managed to open it and squeaked excitedly as he pushed the door open.

"Let's bail!"

"Minki, bring Minhyun somewhere safe and call the cops. This man isn't leaving here," Baekho snarled and both males were surprised. 

"B- hah... Ah... Baekho," Minhyun choked out and Baekho pushed them both out the door before slamming it shut behind him. 

"Oh. What a hero you're being but I'm not going to get caught here. Plus it's two against one and you don't have any proof that I did anything wrong." 

Baek gritted his teeth and knew that was the case but he couldn't just leave this man be. He was out to make Minhyun miserable for life. "You know what? You're such a coward." 

"What?" 

"You're scared that you'll never be good enough for Minhyun and that's why you made him have sex with all those men to keep your small ego from breaking if Minhyun ever said anything about sex with you. He's way too out of your league and you know that," Baekho babbled, just trying to stall time for Minki and Minhyun. The male yelled and charged at Baekho, body slamming him right onto the door. Baekho gasped and gritted his teeth, forcing all the pain to numb out as his anger exploded. He hit the male with his elbow and kneed him in the face as he stumbled back. Baekho wasn't the best at fighting but he did know a bit of self defense moves. The other might be bigger and taller than him but he wasn't about to back down right now. 

The male charged at him again with fists flying this time. Baekho blocked and tried to dodge them but it still hurt. He grabbed the male by his arm during one of the swings and threw him forward as he stumbled. Angered, the male jumped onto Baekho and they both fell. They wrestled on the ground, punching and spinning round and round to see who has the upper hand. 

"You're just a fucking nuisance!" 

"And you're a sick bastard!" Baekho was lifted up and shoved onto the bed before a pair of hands grabbed his neck. He gasped and clutched at them before swinging his leg up in between the other's with full force. The male growled and shoved Baekho aside. He couldn't stop himself on time and collided onto the floor headfirst. 

DUM!


	27. 27

"We gotta go!" Minki yelped and tried to drag Minhyun who stumbled back.

"B-but Baekho... Baekho," he muttered and tried to go back but Minki harshly pulled him.

"He asked me to bring you to somewhere safe and I'm doing that!" Minki snapped. "Trust him. Baekho won't go down without a fight."

Minhyun pursed his lips and nodded, trying to pick up his steps to follow Minki. His body hurt everywhere especially his ass. He just wanted to collapse and break into tears, screaming but Minki wasn't going to allow that to happen right now. They rushed out from what seemed like a motel and Minhyun winced the moment they stepped onto the street since he wasn't wearing any shoes and the street wasn't the cleanest.

"Go and hide somewhere."

"W-what about you?"

"I'll get the receptionist to call the police and I'll go back and help Baekho. But you need to be safe."

"No... Don't leave," Minhyun whimpered but Minki glared at him, making him flinch.

"We are in this mess because of you. I don't know why you're so important to Baekho even though you're such a piece of shit to him but the target here is you. So you better go get your ass safe into hiding or I'm going to knock you out and stuff you in a box myself," Minki hissed, clearly pissed off and forgetting to filter his words. Minhyun flinched and nodded, trying to find for a place to hide for now. He pulled the blanket close to himself since he was fully naked underneath.

~~~

The sound of a gunshot filled the air and Baekho peeked his eye open, yawning slightly as he rubbed his other eye.

"Oi, Baekho. Come on. Time to go," Minki's voice called out to him and he sat up.

"Ugh... I'm so sleepy." Baekho looked down at his PE clothes before getting up and jogging over to Minki to line up with the others since he was participating in the 400m run. "When can we go back? It's so hot here."

"As soon as the event is over, you sleepyhead." 

Baekho sighed and noticed someone staring in their direction. He nudged Minki and chuckled. "That guy has been watching us since we lined up." 

"Who?" 

"There. That little guy." 

"Stop calling everyone little just because you've got bigger bones," Minki scoffed and Baekho shrugged. They went to their respective positions with Baekho being the last runner. He waited patiently as the sound of the gunshot filled the air again. Cheers roared on the wide field, the scorching heat from the sun laying on them like a blanket and sweat sticking to their clothes made Baekho feel alive. He glanced back, taking note that Minki had reached the second runner. He had no time to cheer vocally for them as he needed to prepare himself for the sprint as well. The sound of footsteps approaching made him hold his breathe for a short bit. He glances back again. Once the third runner was close enough, he started to jog. The baton was passed and he started to sprint down the race track as fast as his legs could bring him. He breathed steadily and pushed himself forward. 

It was right there. 

Just a little more.

"Yes!!" Baekho screamed in joy as he crossed the finish line first.

"Way to go, Baekho!"

"Whooo! We did it!"

Baekho cheered with his four schoolmates and they headed back to their school line to prepare for the next race.

"H-hey."

Baekho slowed down and turned around, raising his brows as he saw the boy from earlier approaching him.

"Hey. Can I help you?"

"Um... I'm Jonghyun!"

"Cool. Baekho."

"And I'm Minki!" Minki suddenly barged in and surprised the two of them while grabbing Baekho's arm. The boy smiled and waved. 

"The two of you were so cool during the race. Which province are you from?"

"We are both from Jeju. Actually Busan here is my hometown but my family relocated there," Minki said and Baekho chuckled.

"Sorry. My friend is just a little too excited right now."

"Its fine. I'm from Gangwon."

"Well, real pleasure to meet you," Baekho chuckled. He decided to stretch his legs and noticed that the sole of his shoe was hanging off. "Crap. I need to get new shoes."

"You've been wearing this pair for years. I told you to get a new one before the event," Minki huffed.

"Well, these are comfortable."

"Oh. Do the both of you have some free time after the event?" Jonghyun asked and Minki immediately nodded.

"Well, our school is only gathering in the evening. We have free time before that to go eat or just sight see for a bit," Baekho replied Jonghyun.

"What if we go buy shoes together? I'm in need of a new pair too and we can drop by an arcade to play or something too."

"Are we friends now?" Minki asked jokingly and Jonghyun grinned.

"I'll very much like that." 

~~~

"Can you two be any slower?" Baekho grumbled as he was done paying for his shoes as well. Minki pouted at him and nudged him. "Hey. What was that for?"

"Wait outside," Minki whispered and Baekho blinked before guessing what was up. He shrugged.

"Alright. See you two in a bit." Baekho left the shoe shop and leaned against the wall, waiting for the them. He stretched his sore limbs out and sighed, looking around the quiet streets. His curious eyes caught sight of someone barefoot and wondered if the person was homeless. He was pretty tall and stood out but more than that, Baekho noticed his neck that wasn't covered. Red bruises marked them along with bite marks and Baekho twitched at the sight of it. It was almost heinous for Baekho to keep looking but he felt bad too. Just as the boy was about to take another step forward, Baekho realised his own legs had brought him towards the boy and pulling him back. 

"H-hey!" he squeaked and the boy stumbled back with confused dazed eyes. Baekho took notice of his face. His hair was long enough to cover his eyes but what took his attention was his one red cheek. Red, not from blushing or blood rushing up to it but red because it looked like someone had intentionally hit it. The boy snatched his arm away and took a step back from Baekho, shivering as if he was cold. "Ah. Sorry if I scared you. It's just that I noticed that you aren't wearing any shoes and that you're starting to bleed a little."

The boy looked down at his own feet and didn't say a word. He just took another step back. Baekho smiled and took out the shoe box. 

"Look. I don't know what you're going through but we look about the same age. Maybe you lost your shoes or something and I'm sorry I can't help much but here," Baekho said and put his new pair of shoes onto the ground. He squatted down and the boy gasped softly as Baekho peered up at him. "I'll help you put them on. Could I have your foot please?" 

The boy seemed reluctant at first but Baekho patiently waited until he gradually lifted his foot and placed it on Baekho's waiting hand. Baekho smiled and slid it into the shoe, carefully tightening the laces before doing the same with his other foot. 

"There. And what do you know? You're the same size as me," Baekho chuckled and stood up, patting his hands. "You should go to a doctor if you know... Those really hurt." 

"Baekho! Let's go," Minki chirped and Baekho looked away. 

"Oh, okay." He turned back to the boy and smiled. "Good bye."

"Ah.." 

Baekho rushes over to Minki who quirked a brow at him. "Who's that?" 

"Don't know. Some random guy," Baekho replied and Minki gasped. 

"Is that your shoe that he's wearing? You just bought those," Minki squeaked and Baekho hurriedly pushed Minki forward. 

"He wasn't wearing any shoes. I felt bad, okay? Don't worry about it. I have a spare at home." 

"Sometimes I feel like you're too good for your own sake." 

"What happened to Jonghyun?" 

"Teacher called. He had to leave. We should go too." 

"Okay." 

The two stopped at the red light and waited with other people for it to turn green so they could cross. Once it turned to green, they made their way across but they only made it through halfway when there was a loud distracting honk. Baekho instinctively pushed Minki forward and away from danger but he himself was a step too late. 

"BAEKHO!" 

Baekho opened his eyes and swung his elbow instantly, connecting it to the male's cheek. The male stumbled to the ground and Baekho got up, climbing onto him and punching him. 

"You! Asshole!" Baekho snapped, feeling an incredible surge of anger grip him as he threw another punch at the man's face. Over and over again until he bled. 

"Baekho!" Minki's voice rang in his ears again just like that day. That incident that made him forget. That day that was the only thing that connected him to both Jonghyun and Minhyun. Memories of how the poor pitiful boy's body had looked and how Baekho felt so sorry that there was no help he could offer. He had forgotten. Baekho didn't care if his hand hurt, if blood stained it. He cared that it was this man's fault that Minhyun had suffered from emotional and physical trauma, destroying the person he could have been. He cared that he was trying to do it again and had involved innocent people this time. "Stop. You're going to kill him!" 

Baekho panted heavily as he realised the man had already passed out and his nose was probably broken. He looked at his own fists and fell to the ground, trembling in rage. The other male had long escaped but Baekho didn't care about the other right now. He shook and felt like he was falling apart even though he knew he barely felt even a smidge of what Minhyun went through. Seeing it in front of his eyes was just as horrifying as watching the videos, if not more. Minki helped him to his feet and he gasped sharply. He looked at his best friend over the years and blinked slowly. 

"Minhyun.... Where is he?" 

"He... I told him to hide. The police are already on their way but I'm not sure how they're going to react to that," Minki said honestly as he pointed at the bloodied face man. Baekho breathed out shakily and wiped his hands off his shirt before he slid himself away from Minki. "Where are you going?" 

"Find Minhyun... I can't leave him alone. Not now..." 

"But... Okay, go. I'll handle this." 

Baekho rushed down the stairs of the motel and out the door. He didn't know which direction Minhyun could have went but he noticed the main street towards one side and his legs brought him there just like before. If his guts were right and he didn't want them to be, that would be where he would find Minhyun. 

And he did. 

Standing there at the side of the street without shoes and only a blanket around his shoulders. Baekho took a deep breath and approached him. He reached his hand out shakily and held his hand gently. Minhyun flinched and turned to look at him. 

"Weren't you supposed to hide?" Baekho asked softly and smiled warmly. Minhyun hummed and turned back to the street. Baekho kept his hand on Minhyun's arm just for safety. 

"Hide... That's all I've been doing, haven't I? Giving myself a new personality, not telling anyone what had happened before. Not even my parents know." 

"Isn't that fine? You went through a lot... And they're... Really... Really horrible things. I would have hid and run too," Baekho said softly and turned Minhyun around. Their teary eyes met one another's before Minhyun placed his forehead on Baekho's shoulder and cried softly. "You're safe now."


	28. 28

"And that's what happened," Minki said and the police nodded as they brought away the other man. Baekho and Minhyun walked back over to them and Minki gasped. In his hands were Minhyun's clothes and shoes including his bag. "Thank god, you're both safe." 

"You told the police everything?" 

"Yep. Oh my god. We should bring you to the clinic too," Minki squeaked at Minhyun who blinked before realising the blanket was already dyed red. 

"I'm fine," Minhyun said and Minki frowned deeply. 

"No, you're not! Is that what you always tell Baekho? That you're fine? Even when you're not?!" Minki yelled at Minhyun who pursed his lips. Baekho patted Minki's shoulders to try to calm him down but Minki ripped his hands off. "I've been trying to make sure Baekho doesn't get into any huge messes that could make his life difficult but then you came in and turn it upside down. Do you k-" 

"Minki! Enough," Baekho snapped and Minki growled at Minhyun who kept his gaze low. Baekho held Minhyun's arms gently and rubbed them comfortingly. "Hey. Don't worry about it." 

"No... He's right... All I've done is..." Minhyun blinked away his tears and stepped away from Baekho. "...hurt you and get you hurt."

"Minhyun... Minki, apologise!" 

"What?! Why should I? He's the reason we are in this mess in the first place. He should be the one apologising."

Baekho clenched his jaw but gasped as he noticed Minhyun dropping to his knees in the middle of the street. 

"Minhyun, get up." 

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Minhyun bowed his head down and Minki gaped in surprise. "It's all my fault. I never should have come here. I ne-" 

"Minhyun, please stop," Baekho pleaded him while pulling him up forcefully. Minhyun's cheeks were stained with tears again and he brushed Baekho away. 

"It's my fault. It's all-" 

"No! It's not your fault. You couldn't have known your boyfriend would come after me even if you left overseas. He was only after me to hurt you too."

"That's why... Its my fault."

"Ugh...no... It..." 

"I'm going to leave now." Minhyun took his stuff from Minki and rushed off. Baekho chased after him but Minki grabbed his arm. 

"Let him go, Baekho. Being around him isn't good for you." 

"Are you being like this because of the accident?" Baekho snapped and Minki gasped. 

"How do y- you remember?" 

"When I bumped my head earlier... I remembered... Meeting Jonghyun. Meeting Minhyun. And the car accident." 

"If you remember, then why are you still trying to go after him? Your doctor warned you about putting yourself in any form of mental stress. You could break down again." 

"I already have, Minki! I almost punched a guy to death just now. You have no idea what Minhyun went through either. You shouldn't have yelled at him like that. That day when I met him, I saved him. I didn't even know that but that's the reason why he's alive today... He's fighting so hard to stay alive..."

Minki pursed his lips and sniffled. "I'm... I'm just worried for you too. After the accident, you forget things quickly and you let yourself get beaten around."

Baekho sighed and collected himself before shaking his head. "We will talk about this later. Right now, I need to be with Minhyun." 

"Baekho, please..." 

Baekho spun around and went after Minhyun, noticing how the other was still just walking without his shoes or clothes. He sighed and went up to him. 

"Minhyun, stop." 

Minhyun looked at him with a glassy look and stopped walking. Baekho took his shoes from him and did what he did all those years ago. 

"I'll help you put it on. Your back must hurt, right?" 

Minhyun bit his lower lip and whimpered, nodding as he fought his emotions back. He lifted his foot to let Baekho slide it on. 

"I'm sorry about Minki. He's just worried for me."

"He's right... If you're with me..."

Baekho squished Minhyun's cheeks, surprising him. "Look. I don't care, okay? I choose to be with you and I'm not going back on my own words. Maybe you're right. It's hard to protect you and even myself but even so, I'll keep trying. I'll keep doing what I can to keep us both safe." 

Minhyun pulled Baekho's hands away from his face and shook his head. "We should stop."

"Minhyun... Its over. Your ex is arrested. There's nothing you need to worry about getting between us."

"There is, Baekho... Me. Myself." 

Baekho blinked. "What..?" 

"This time is my ex but what about next time? One of those other guys who have fucked me before? He found me... I don't know how but he did. Who is to say the rest wouldn't? Even if they won't target you, they'll come after me and I... Don't want you around for that." 

Baekho clenched his fists and gulped down painfully. "And its because of that, I want to pr-" 

"No." 

Baekho flinched and he gritted his teeth. "Don't you trust me?" 

"I trust you'll do what's best for yourself. For you... To be happy." 

Baekho found himself trembling. He didn't know which emotion was coursing through his body right now but just something about this whole situation had stirred out of control for him to even grasp onto. It was like trying to catch spider webs only to see it split apart before you could even hold it. Minhyun slid his shirt on but couldn't wear his pants right now. He needed to clean up first. He looked at Baekho who stood there, stunned and gripped his pants tightly. Minhyun took a step forward and another, walking pass Baekho as he continued his way to who knows where. He just wanted to go home right now and forget about everything that had happened. Forget about the way he had felt when he realised Baekho was there. Forget about the way he felt like puking all over from someone else's touches. Forget about how he wished he was dead all over again. 

"And what about you?!" 

Minhyun stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Baekho who lifted his head up. He turned around and breathed in. 

"We haven't even gone for a date yet!" 

"Eh-"

"You! You make me happy! I don't even want to be happy if it's not with you anymore!" Baekho yelled and Minhyun's face turned red. He was shocked and shook his head. 

"N-no... You can always f-find someone else." 

"I can't! Just like you, it's always been you! I've wanted... I've wanted to make you smile from the moment I met you. I'm sorry I couldn't remember you earlier but I've always... Always longed to make you the happiest person on earth." 

"I... I can't be happy." 

"That's not true! I know you can." Baekho stormed over to Minhyun and hugged him tightly. "With me. Be happy with me." 

"I can't..." Minhyun tried to push him away but Baekho didn't let go this time. "Baekho, please. I can't breathe."

"You hugged me to sleep. You finally let me in. Don't push me away now. Don't let this incident screw everything we were just about to have. Please, Minhyun. Give me one more chance. Give our relationship another chance." 

Minhyun cried out and his lips quivered. His mind was just as much of a mess as Baekho's right now but Baekho didn't want to just let Minhyun go like this. He had fought through this too much to just give up here right now. 

"I'll wait for you. I'll wait." 

Minhyun shook his head. "Nnn..."

"Please, Minhyun. I'm begging you." 

"I don't deserve it... I don't."

"Stop telling yourself that you don't. You deserve it!" 

"No..." 

"Minhyun..." 

Minhyun was about to collapse again but Baekho pulled him even closer. Baekho could feel his every shake and tremble. The way his breathing was ragged and how he was doing his best not to cling onto Baekho. 

"I'm not letting go until you tell me that you'll at least try." 

"I can't..." 

"You can."

"I..." Minhyun clawed on Baekho's arm slightly as he gasped. 

"Don't say you don't want to. Don't say you don't deserve it. You've done nothing wrong deserving of such pain in life." 

"Baekho... I-I can't... Breathe." 

"Huh? Minhyun? Minhyun!" Minhyun passed out and Baekho became shocked as he held onto Minhyun who had went slump in his hands. He became incredibly worried and carried him up in his arms. "Minhyun, hang in there! I'll get you to a hospital." 

~~~

"Minki?"

"Jonghyun!" Minki ran up to Jonghyun and hugged him tightly. They spun a little and laughed in relief. "You're safe!"

"That's my line. What the hell even happened?"

"I don't know! It was crazy! But it's over now."

"You're not hurt, right?" Jonghyun asked caringly and Minki shook his head.

"Not me... But... Baekho's... Boss is."

"Wait. His boss? Hwang Minhyun?"

Minki nodded and sighed as they both collapsed onto the couch. Minki snuggled close to Jonghyun.

"What... What happened to Minhyun?"

"He... Well... When I woke up, he was... There was a guy... He was having sex with him and... And there was this other guy who kept trying to torture Baekho with words. I have no idea what happened but I broke free and I just start to hit him with a chair. Baekho broke free and I ran away with Minhyun but then I ran back to help Baekho. By the time I got back there, Baekho had almost passed out so I yelled his name and it was like some action scene all of a sudden. Baekho woke up and elbowed the guy in the face. It was crazy... He started to punch him so much that there was blood... I didn't even dare to stop him at first," Minki gushed and Jonghyun could only feel terrified for the other. "Oh. He... He remembered the accident too."

"Minki.... That's not your fault," Jonghyun whispered and kissed his temple. "It was an accident."

"I know... I keep trying to tell myself that but I keep finding myself trying to amends for it. I want to protect Baekho but he picked Minhyun over me..."

Jonghyun sighed and patted Minki's head. "He picked Minhyun over a better career too, Minki. He's head over heels for his boss." 

Minki sighed and laid his head on Jonghyun's chest. "I wish I had pick better words earlier. I wish I didn't snap at his boss... He's right. I don't know what Minhyun had went through and he was also raped just now... I..."

Jonghyun kissed his head and pulled him closer. "Hey... You're just too worried about Baekho. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"I'm afraid I will lose my best friend."

~~~

"There isn't any life threatening issues here. He will recover with enough care."

"Thank you, doctor." Baekho bit his lip and let it go. "There's something else I need to ask. Is it normal for someone to shake a lot when someone holds them or for them to maybe pass out?"

"Well, depending on the situation... It seems like your friend has been through a rough patch. Maybe he's got some unresolved trauma that's causing him to shake when you hold onto him and if it's deeply rooted enough, it might cause his body to shut down as a means to protect himself."

Baekho nodded and squeezed his own hands. "Is... There anything that I can do to help?"

"Well, I would say that finding help is the best way for him to try to solve his problems but... Not everyone agrees to it or is able to accept it so all you can do is be by his side and support him. It will take time and... You'll probably face a lot of problems but if you're willing to stay by him, you have to make sure not to overlook your own happiness too."

Baekho twitched and pursed his lips before nodding.

Happiness.

He wondered what that word even meant to someone like Minhyun anymore.


	29. 29

I don't want to do this.

He twisted and turned, crying and screaming but it was all muted out. His voice wouldn't reach anyone no matter how hard he tried. No one would try to save him or help him. His wrists bound and his voice taken from him. The hands touching him made him scared and he struggled to get rid of them but their grip only tightened and tightened until the muted screams left his lips forcefully. Their nails digging into him and pulling, creating and leaving scars on him. He couldn't see and he could only feel but not knowing what was happening to you was just as scary as knowing. 

Baekho.

He gasped and found that he could see. He could still feel the pain. The pressure. The feeling of someone still thrusting deep inside him. He cried out and pushed his hands outwards, trying to stop them. The shackles broke but it wasn't enough to stop them. He pulled the gag off and choked, coughing and still reaching forward. To free himself. 

Baekho. 

"-kho! Baekho!" 

"-here. I'm right here! Minhyun, calm down!" 

His eyes jolted open and he gasped painfully as he shot up, coughing as he felt sick beyond comprehension. Sweat sticking to his clothes and his heart racing. He wanted to puke but a warm hand on his back made him hold it in and looked up. He met Baekho's worried brown eyes and panted softly. 

"Minhyun... You're okay. You're in the hospital," Baekho said calmly and Minhyun looked around. He blinked and looked at Baekho again. 

"Why... What..." 

"You passed out. Doctor said might be from all the stress but you're okay. You're not... Too physically hurt and you just needed some rest." 

Minhyun looked at Baekho's hand that clutched his and he tried to pull away. Baekho allowed him and lifted his other hand as well. 

"You're okay." 

"Your hand... There's blood." 

Baekho looked at his own hand and gulped before nodding. 

"Yeah..." 

"I... Didn't notice earlier. Did you...get hurt?" Minhyun asked worriedly and Baekho shook his head. He handed Minhyun an opened mineral bottle and Minhyun held it shakily. 

"It's not my blood. I'll go wash it off." 

Baekho left Minhyun who sipped on the water slowly. His throat felt scratchy from all the screaming earlier. He closed the bottle and put it aside before collapsing back onto the bed, letting out a shaky sigh. Baekho came out of the toilet and sat down beside Minhyun who stared at the ceiling. 

"Why... Won't you leave me alone?" Minhyun asked softly while rubbing his thumb nervously. 

"I told you... I can't." 

Minhyun pursed his lips and pulled the blanket higher until it reached his chin. Baekho adjusted the sides for him. 

"Why can't you be honest with me too? You need me, don't you?" Baekho whispered and Minhyun swallowed the lump in his throat. "You were screaming for me."

"I... I didn't know who else to call..." 

"I'm here, Minhyun. Whenever you want me, I'm here to help you so..." Baekho reached his hand out but didn't hold or touch him. He just stared at Minhyun until the other finally looked at him. "So please, just let me in again."

Minhyun squeezed the blanket tightly and shut his eyes. He was weak to Baekho's gentle look and his warmth. It made him want to spill all his secrets and just about everything. It made him want to trust him and to depend on him. "And how... Should I deal... With you getting hurt?" 

"That'll be for me to handle. We can work together on this. You're not just... My boss anymore, Minhyun. You mean so much more to me than you know." 

Minhyun's lips twitched and he moved to roll them in. He didn't know what to say or what he should say. Baekho's persistence knew no bounds, he knew that clearly but neither did his stubbornness. He knew it was his fault, no matter what Baekho said, that had brought him into this mess from the very first day they had met. 

"I don't want to coerce you by any means but... I don't want to just leave you like this too, knowing you're suffering all alone. You said it just now, didn't you? That I'll do what's best for myself and I want this, Minhyun. I want to share my happiness with you. I want you to be part of it." 

Minhyun breathed in and looked at Baekho's hand. How he wanted to be a part of that too. How he wanted to be happy with Baekho. But Minki... And his ex too... 

"You were kissing Jonghyun." 

"Huh? No, Jonghyun kissed me. I pushed him away. How did you... Even know that?" 

"My ex... He brought me to see that." 

"Minhyun, he must've had threatened Jonghyun to do it somehow. Jonghyun got a call while we were hanging out and he did that afterwards. It might have something to do with Minki. I can't think of any other reason. The two know each other as well." 

"Everyone has a weakness." 

"Minhyun?"

Minhyun smiled and laughed, shaking his head. "This is dumb... I'm so dumb." 

"I'm not following." 

"Tell me, Baekho. What's your weakness?" 

"My weakness?" 

Minhyun nodded and wiped away his sweat, only just realising that he was really sweaty. Baekho shrugged. 

"Being caught off guard? What do you mean by that?" 

"My weakness is you. Jonghyun's weakness is your friend. Your friend's weakness is probably him but what about you?" 

Baekho blinked and tilted his head, unsure what Minhyun was suddenly talking about. 

"He couldn't figure it out."

"What are you trying to say?" 

"I'm saying... That... Its fine for me to date you..."

Baekho gasped and his eyes twinkled. "Really? I... That's great."

"But."

Baekho almost groaned but held it in. He kept his ears open to listen to each and every word Minhyun wanted to tell him. 

"I need some time." 

"As you wish. I'll wait for you... As long as you want." 

"Baekho... Its not going to be easy to date someone like me." 

"I know."

"There won't be any situation that's going to prepare you for it..."

"Trust me, okay?" 

Minhyun bit his lip and nodded. "I trust you... I do... As much as I hate to admit it." Minhyun moved his hand and gently held Baekho's hand. "I still have my business trip to make. When I come back..." 

"We will go on a date. You promised." 

Minhyun nodded and placed a gentle kiss on Baekho's hand. "Yes. I promise." 

~~~

"You got two days off?" Minki asked his friend in surprise.

"Yep. Minhyun feels bad for getting me involved so he allowed me to take the days off," Baekho said and stretched his limbs out as he sat in Minki's art gallery where he worked at.

"Well, I thought he was going to force you to work harder or... I don't know..."

"He's not that horrible of a person. I might have given you a bad impression of him just from the things I tell you about since those are the things I remember first about him but he's done pretty... Normal stuff too. He bought me breakfast before. He makes sure I get home safely. Um..."

Minki quirked a brow at Baekho. "He really doesn't do much nice things that you remember, huh?"

"Well... Our relationship is honestly a complete mess since the beginning. And well, are you going to tell me why you were there?"

"Because of Jonghyun."

"You kept in contact with him?"

"No... I... I mean... I'm dating the dude."

Baekho stiffened and he raised a brow at Minki who chuckled nervously. He remembered what Minhyun said about weaknesses and gasped. "So... They used you to get him to get... Me?"

"I think he was just out to get Minhyun mostly. The way that asshole spoke about Minhyun was almost as though he was obsessed with him. His target had always been Minhyun. He probably was just finding a way to weaken him to get him in bed."

"You're right..." Baekho didn't mention about the kiss. Well, not now when he knew the two were actually dating. "How come you never told me about... You two dating?"

"Um... Sorry. Jonghyun liked you before me. He actually rejected me back in the shoe shop but we met again about a couple years back and he was still hung up on you even though he never dared to try to go after you. He always thought he was out of your league so I just kept him out of your sights this whole time until last year, he finally accepted me and when he met you again at the bar, I could tell he still has some lingering emotions for you. It was hard to make him give up on you but he did eventually and now... Now I guess we are doing fine despite what just happened."

Baekho nodded and smiled. "I'm happy for you."

"Yeah, not counting all the times I got jealous of you because of him," Minki groaned and rubbed his hair. "You should tell me more about Minhyun too so I can apologise to him if I sympathise with him."

"Well, Minhyun's case is... Personal so I can't really tell you too much. Just know that he has his reasons for being the way he is now."

Minki nodded and sighed. "But that was horrifying... You know... Just opening your eyes and seeing someone struggling so much in front of you, getting fucked... And there's nothing you can do."

"You did break out before me."

"Yeah, well. I would say I probably have more experience than you in doing that," Minki chuckled and winked at Baekho who raised a confused brow at him.

"Thank you, Minki ah... If it weren't for you being there, I think I would have just broken down and be unable to recover from that."

Minki patted Baekho's back and chuckled. "I highly doubt you would have even if I wasn't there. You love the man. That would have been reason enough for you to fight for his safety. It would have just taken you longer and... This is probably not the best thing to say but you would have probably felt more satisfied beating him into a pulp rather than me stopping you."

"I could have killed him, Minki. That was how angry I was especially when I remembered how Minhyun first looked."

"You mean back when we were little?"

Baekho nodded and groaned. "His neck had red marks and bite marks all over. His lip was a little busted, cheek red. His wrists red. Bruising on his ankles too. Cuts on his feet. There wasn't much I could see with his long sleeves and pants but that was enough... If kid me wanted to bash up the person who did that to someone, imagine me now. Now that I actually understand what the hell is going on. I would have actually killed him."

Minki nodded and shrugged. "I'm glad you didn't. You wouldn't have recovered from that even if you hates him and you could have been jailed too.

"I know... That's why I'm glad you came back too and that you called the police. Wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Minki laughed and shrugged. "Guess getting kidnapped once in awhile wouldn't be too bad."

"Oh, once is more than enough."

That's right. Baekho didn't want to relive that moment no matter what kind of offer they gave him. He could have been happy with Minhyun but life loved to throw him curveballs and destroy whatever little he could salvage with Minhyun all the time. He rummaged his pocket and pulled out the fox key chain, wondering how Minhyun was doing now. If he was safe. If he had eaten lunch or not. If he felt any better. Baekho wanted to call but he had promised to give him space and time.


	30. 30

The cool streets of Busan didn't calm Minhyun much as he walked down a familiar street. One he hadn't been to since he had left. It was the same street where he had ran to and met Baekho. He still remembered the moment vividly. The hand on his arm pulling him back. The gentle voice. The soft touches. Minhyun could never forget it, hence he could never forget Baekho. Someone who had treated him, a stranger, well despite knowing nothing about him or what he had just gone through. That touch of kindness has taken his weak resolve and strengthened it again. He knew he wouldn't have lived that day if he hadn't met Baekho, wouldn't have lived until now either.

He opened the door and stepped inside. The people inside gasped before getting up from their seats to greet him and to welcome him home.

"I'm home, mum, dad."

"Minhyun, it's been so long. How are you doing? Oh, look at how much you've grown."

Minhyun smiled thinly and avoided returning her hug as his mother squeezed him tight. "I'm doing fine."

He never told them. His sweet gentle parents. They treated him well, raised him with love and barely lifted a finger against him. Minhyun thought it was only fair that he spared them the pain of knowing what had happened to him, realising now that it had only caused himself more internal damage. Having no one to help him or support him. Their love hadn't been enough then.

"I bought your favourites," he said and handed the bag he had brought along to his mother who smiled gleefully.

"Oh, thank you. You've always been such a sweet child. Come sit. I'll make us tea."

"What are you doing back here?" his father asked as he sat down on front of his old man.

"Business trip," he replied and smiled. "How's your leg, dad?"

"Much better. Thanks to those supplements you send over."

"I'm glad to hear that."

He would be lying if he said he didn't miss this. Just sitting and talking to his parents. He waited for his mother to sit down and breathed in shakily.

"Mum, dad... I've got something to tell you."

"Oh, what is it? You can tell us anything."

"I know but this is a secret I've been keeping since... A long time ago."

~~~

"Agh... I'm so bored," Baekho mumbled while stretching his arms out on his bed. It was night time and Baekho didn't think not having anything to do would make him this bored. Usually he would be watching television or maybe even figuring a new recipe but not today. He wasn't up to doing either of it. He sighed and tapped on his phone, staring at the screen. He slid his finger across the screen and as if he had activated the call, a pop up came out. Minhyun's face flashed across the screen and he yelped, phone tossing itself upwards from his jump. He caught it and hurriedly picked it up just as he slid and crashed onto the floor. "Owie..." 

"Oh. Baekho, are you okay?"

Baekho climbed up onto his bed and laughed nervously. "Y-yeah. I just wasn't expecting a call a-and I was laying too close to the edge anyways."

Minhyun let out a relieved sigh and leaned back against the wall. "Be careful."

"I know, I know. I just... Where are you?"

"Hmm? Oh. I'm at my old house." Minhyun moved his phone around to let Baekho look around his room. It wasn't too different from his current room. Simple and just plain. Baekho noticed a bookshelf still filled with books and squinted.

"Do you have any photo albums?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Oh. I just thought... Maybe you could show me or something. Anyways, why did you call? You told me not to call you and that you wanted some alone time," Baekho asked as he sat up and hugged a pillow. He didn't know why he felt so excited about Minhyun calling him and that he probably shouldn't be expecting anything over a video call but it was still a pleasant surprise. 

"Yes, I did but... I missed you. Sometimes being away from someone makes u... Realise things," Minhyun said softly and huddled under his blanket. Baekho swore his boss looked ridiculously cute for someone so disagreeable. He froze when he realised what Minhyun had said and made weird noises that made Minhyun chuckle. "What's with that reaction? I told you that before, didn't I?" 

"Y-yeah but it's always s-surprising!" Baekho yelped and Minhyun hummed, staring at him. Baekho gulped and felt nervous. "Um... Are you doing well there?" 

"I am. I told my parents about what happened to me too. They cried so much about being unable to help me and never realising. I feel so bad," Minhyun said softly and Baekho noticed Minhyun's sad look. 

"Hey... I'm proud of you for telling them. Don't look so down," Baekho said and smiled. Minhyun blinked and chuckled. 

"Do I look that sad? I'm just thinking maybe things could have turned out different if I had been more honest from the beginning... But I was afraid of being judged and..." Minhyun gazed at Baekho. "I was afraid of being shunned."

"But you managed to stand up even after all that. I think you've done a great job." 

"Wow... My staff is praising me. It almost makes me feel honored," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho grinned. 

"You're a good boss. Even if you scold me a lot since I know now that you didn't do it on purpose. You're frankly just a shy quiet person, aren't you?" 

Minhyun rolled to his side and hummed. "Am I now? Baekho... Thank you." 

Baekho smiled and nodded. "I'll be here for you. Whenever you need me, Minhyun." 

~~~

They spent the rest of the night talking and just getting to know each other better. Minhyun was still hesitant in sharing everything about himself but Baekho was patient and was willing to share more about himself so Minhyun would feel mroe comfortable too. He knew this relationship would need a lot of patience and understanding to work. He could only hope the end result was worth it. Hoping he would be able to help Minhyun and they would be able to make each other happy.

He spent his next day of break sneaking calls with Minhyun as well as the other juggled between work and break. Baekho could only guess Minhyun was bored but there were moments where he was gone and Baekho would be the one on edge, worrying and constantly checking his phone just in case he missed a text or call. He spent the entire day at home, just chilling and taking a break. He felt like he deserved it after what had transpired in his life recently. 

But work resumed the next day and Baekho knew Minhyun wasn't back from Busan yet so he still wasn't expecting anything different just yet until he received a call from the man himself in the morning just as he boarded the train. 

"Ah, Minhyun. Good morning." 

"Morning, Baekho." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes after you wished me good night. Slept like a baby. And what about you?" 

"Good," Baekho replied and yawned a little. 

"Sounds like you're still tired though." 

"Mmm... A bit. I haven't had a break like this in awhile so I guess my body just wants more sleep." Baekho noticed he was reaching his station soon and decided to bade Minhyun farewell. "I'm about to reach. I'll text you when I reach home. We can t-"

"Baekho, video call me during lunch time." 

"Eh?"

"Please?"

"Sure?" 

"Great. Oh. Make sure you eat your lunch first. I'll wait. Be careful on your way to work." 

"Alright. I'll talk to you then. Have a good day too, Minhyun." 

"Work hard." 

Minhyun ended the call and placed his phone against his lips as he smiled. He went for his morning meeting and hurried to the hotel he had checked in the night before since he didn't want to freeload at his parents' home any longer. As much as he liked his parents, being around them hurt him more than he expected. The sweet couple were unlike him and that made him question if he was adopted sometimes but at the end of the day, there was no doubt in his mind that they were still the ones who had raised him. They had bade him farewell with tight hugs and wished him all the best with work, even going as far as telling him that he could always come back just to rest whenever he wanted to. 

He reached his hotel and removed his necktie, placing it on the table along with his phone and wallet. He removed his suit and carefully placed it back into the laundry bag specifically for it. He changed out to something more casual after a quick shower and combed his hair again. He ordered room service since Baekho's reminder not to skip meals weighed heavily on his mind nowadays. He tried even though there were moments that still made him forget. He ate quickly and had it cleared as well before he finally settled down on the chair. He propped his phone up and opened his laptop as well while he waited for Baekho's call. 

It was half an hour past 12 when the call finally came in. Baekho's face showed on the screen and Minhyun answered it with a smile. 

"Hey."

"Hello," Minhyun replied. 

"So... Why did you want me to call you?" Baekho asked with his earphones plugged in and he was at his own cubicle, trying to hide the fact that he was speaking to their boss on the line. 

"Are you in the office?" 

"Yeah, I am." 

"Good." 

"Good?" Baekho quirked a brow at Minhyun. "You're being awfully suspicious now."

Minhyun chuckled and shut his laptop as he paid Baekho his full attention. "Baekho, go to my office." 

"Now?" 

"Yes. You have 28 minutes left of lunch time, don't you?" 

"Yeah. But what are you planning? I don't like the sound of this and shouldn't it be locked?"

"I leave a spare key under the third flap from bottom of the second window next to my office." 

Baekho frowned and chuckled at Minhyun's instruction. "What..." He searched for the key and found it. "Found it. Going in now." 

"Oh, make sure you lock it once you're inside too, hmm?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho could tell he was definitely up to no good but he seemed to sound excited and Baekho didn't want to dampen his mood so he did as he was told. He entered Minhyun's office and made sure to lock it.

"I'm in. Do you need something?" Baekho asked and Minhyun chuckled softly. 

"Why do you listen to everything I ask of you without questioning it until later?" Minhyun questioned Baekho who jolted. 

"Eh... I don't know. My body just... Reacts to you before I realise it, I guess," Baekho sighed and walked to Minhyun's seat. He smiled and plopped down onto it. "Your chair is really comfortable." 

"It's made specially for me. Why don't you scoot closer to the window?" 

"Why? Are you outside waiting to surprise me?" Baekho asked as he rolled the chair over and slid the curtains away slightly. He looked out at the main street and at the busy people walking about to and fro. He didn't see any signs of anyone he knew outside since they were too small to see anyways. 

"I wish but I'm still in Busan. I want you to put the phone where I can see you whole." 

"Huh? Why?" Baekho asked as he placed it on Minhyun's desk, making sure his whole body was visible as he lifted his legs up onto Minhyun's chair after kicking his shoes off since his earphones didn't stretch too far out. "Okay. I'm all set, I think? Why did I have to come inside your office?" 

"Are the curtains drawn?" 

"Yep. I didn't open them." 

"Good. Now, do me a favor and strip."


	31. 31

"What? N-no," Baekho squeaked and Minhyun chuckled.

"No? Even though you've been listening to me up until now?" Minhyun tapped his finger on the table and Baekho pouted. "At least I'm not asking you to do it in the bathroom or an empty meeting room. Mmm... Maybe I should have instead."

"Minhyun, people can still hear me if I do anything." 

"I didn't ask you to do anything other than strip," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho blushed furiously. "You don't have to go all the way."

"W-why can't w-we just do this when you're back?" 

"Oh? You want me to do you in my office? How bold of you." 

Baekho squeaked and frowned. "T-that's not what I meant!" 

"Then?"

"I mean... Just at your place or mine. Why do I h-" Baekho found himself pausing when he realised his body was already eager. He moved his hands in hopes to hide it from Minhyun, forgetting that the other couldn't see him from how small the screen was anyways. 

"Oh? What are you trying to hide there, Baekho?" Minhyun asked and Baekho hissed. 

"N-nothing." He tried to act nonchalant about it but his red cheeks gave it away along with his squirming legs. 

"Open your legs." 

Baekho knew, by all means, he shouldn't listen and yet his legs moved apart as if Minhyun was controlling him. He turned red and covered his face with his arm, trying to keep his voice low. "Minhyun, please... Don't make me do anything." 

"I'm not making you do anything, Baekho. You're the one moving by yourself. I'm just talking," Minhyun said in a soft sensual voice that made Baekho's ears tingle even more since he could hear Minhyun loud and clear. "Seems a little tight there, don't you think?" 

Baekho gasped and covered it with his hand but it just made him crave it even more. His thoughts slipped to the moment Minhyun had pushed him into this very same chair before and kissed him. He shuddered and felt his body twitching. "Minhyun...."

"Yes, Baekho? I'm here." 

"Hah... What if I dirty your office again? I don't want you to get mad at me," Baekho whispered and Minhyun chuckled. 

"Third drawer on the right. Under the fifth file," he replied and Baekho hurriedly searched inside the drawer. He found a whole string of condom along with the handcuffs and other stuff underneath the files.

"Why do you have all these in your drawer?" Baekho asked before he could stop himself. He sat down properly again and ripped a condom open with his teeth since his other hand was already trying to get his belt off.

"Good question. I guess it was... I don't really know myself. I just got them one day and left them there."

"Planned on using it on yourself?"

"No. You know, after what happened... Being on the bottom willingly, I don't think that's possible for me anymore." 

"Hmm," Baekho mumbled as he slid the condom on. "Not even with me?" 

Minhyun pursed his lips and stared at Baekho. He was tempted to say if it was him, maybe it was possible but he didn't want to either. "I... It'll take time." 

"I understand. Minhyun, don't strain yourself doing anything you don't want to with me."

Minhyun chuckled softly and nodded. "Understood." 

Baekho smiled a little before closing his eyes and stroking himself. He grunted and tilted his head upwards as his back jolted. He whimpered softly and Minhyun flinched slightly. "I miss you..." 

"Hmm?"

"I want you to touch me," Baekho whimpered as his other hand travelled lower. Ever since he had done it with Minhyun, he had felt it tingling over and over as if it missed that feeling. The oddly pleasurable jolts whenever he hit the right spot. 

"Oh? Are you going to touch yourself inside, Baekho?" Minhyun's voice made him shiver and he bit his lip before shaking his head. "Why not?" 

"Because its not you," Baekho replied and Minhyun almost booked a plane ticket home straight away but he held his composure. 

"Call my name when you come," Minhyun whispered and Baekho moaned slightly from his voice alone. He quickened his pace and peered at Minhyun who was just staring intently at him.

"Won't you... Do it too?" 

"Do what?" 

"M-masturb-bate." 

"Huh... Try saying that word without the last 4 words," Minhyun said and Baekho was confused but he couldn't say no to Minhyun. 

"M-mastur?" 

Minhyun blinked and smirked a little. "Say it again?" 

"W-why?" 

"Just do it." 

"Hnnngh... Mastur..." 

Minhyun held back his laugh and just smiled with satisfaction. Baekho tried to say the word in his mind again slowly and turned red as he realised what it sounded like. 

"Y-you trick me!" Baekho gasped and Minhyun shrugged. 

"I didn't. I just asked you to say it without the last 4 alphabets and you did." 

"Oh my gosh!" Baekho hissed but couldn't stay mad for long as he was facing a bit of a problem. "Minhyun, I'm going soft." 

"Maybe if you call me that more and think about all the things I could do to you in my office alone... Or at the window, it would motivate you more." 

"Window?" That seemed to flick a switch on Baekho who became embarrassed yet found himself getting harder. Now he was questioning himself and wondered if he was indeed some kind of exhibitionist freak but he wasn't about to admit that to Minhyun since he barely knew it himself.

"Lift your shirt up. Let me see," Minhyun said and Baekho slid his hand up his torso, pulling his shirt up with it as he bit onto it. "Touch yourself."

"Hnnn..." Baekho panted slightly as he drowned in Minhyun's voice alone. His hand travelled his body, imagining it was Minhyun instead.

"Tease your nipple, won't you?"

Baekho opened his glassy eyes and nodded meekly as he pinched his nipple, body jolting in response. He rubbed them and grunted slightly as he felt himself leaking just from those touches alone.

"Sensitive, hmm? I thought so." 

"How did y-" 

Minhyun didn't answer Baekho's obvious question since the other seemed to be feeling it more as he rubbed the tip. Minhyun was just observing the way Baekho pleasured himself, learning the way he liked and preferred it. After all, he didn't think he would know Baekho's body better than the man himself right now. Baekho shuddered when he felt himself getting close and let his shirt go. He sat up and bent forward, trying to put enough pressure on his stomach as he could. 

"M-Minhyun, not enough," he squeaked and grasped the table, panting and gasping as his other hand kept going. "Minhyun ahh-" 

Minhyun was frozen as his eyes were glued to his phone, gulping slowly as he felt the hairs of his arms stand. Baekho's moans were undoubtedly turning him on. He snapped out of his trance when he noticed Baekho's fingers going in between his lips and made soft kissing noises. Baekho's whimpers and whines filled his senses that made him stand up abruptly. The chair rattled back as he grabbed his phone and didn't know whether to go to the bed or the toilet. Baekho heard the noise and looked up at the screen, frowning slightly as all he could see was shaky darkness. 

"M-Minhyun? Where are you?" 

"Right here," his voice responded and Baekho moaned mutedly as he came, squeezing the table hard enough to feel his fingers hurt slightly. 

"Ahhh.... Minhyun, I... I'm done." 

He heard a thump before Minhyun appeared on screen again. "What?! I didn't see it!" 

Baekho blinked at how flustered Minhyun seemed and laughed as he straightened himself out. "You didn't say you wanted to and you disappeared." 

"No fair. Do it again."

He didn't think his boss would whine at him but Baekho noticed the time and shook his head. "As much as I'll love to indulge you, I have to get back to work."

"Baekho!"

"You're my boss. You should know not to disturb me during work hours," Baekho said, removing the condom and tying it up before tossing it into Minhyun's bin after wrapping it up. He wiped his hands with the tissue and fixed his appearance.

"B-but-" Minhyun seemed disappointed and Baekho smiled.

"If you come back soon, you can touch me yourself," he said and blew a kiss over. "See you after work."

"Aah!" Baekho cut the call and Minhyun huffed, pouting as he had missed the most important part of the video. He should have recorded it.

Baekho grinned widely at the thought of Minhyun sulking over something he did. It wasn't much but it still showed that Minhyun cared and Baekho was going to take any sort of emotions the other was willing to show him. He opened Minhyun's drawer one more time to sneak something out before he left the office the same way it had been, making sure to put the key back to where it was supposed to be as well. He sat down at his cubicle and hummed softly as he did his work before a rather loud presence by the name of Jun distracted him by almost slamming his body against Baekho. 

"What the heck, Jun?!" 

"Ahaha. Did you hear??" His loud mouthed friend crackled. 

"Hear what?" Baekho was stunned for a moment, afraid he had even caught. 

"Coups is getting married and he's going to invite the boss!" 

"And what's so funny about that?" Baekho asked curiously. Jun settled down in his seat and pulled his chair closer to Baekho.

"Because they're making a bet whether or not the boss would agree. Loser has to drink a concoction made by Woozi." 

"And that's funny...?" Baekho asked curiously and Jun chuckled, nodding. 

"Cause I heard what he was putting inside earlier." 

"Okay. What did you bet?" 

"I bet that he's going to go." 

"Why? You know Minhyun wouldn't attend something like that," Baekho said and Jun raised a brow before smirking. 

"Oh? Is that a bet I hear? I'm going to put your name down if that's the case." 

"H-hey! No! Don't put my name anywhere. I'm not taking part in this," Baekho squeaked hurriedly. He wasn't going to get caught for this by Minhyun. 

"Ugh. Party pooper. Anyways, here's your invitation." 

"I get one too?" 

"Yep. Coups told me to give it to you since he had to run along and you're my desk mate anyways." 

"Thanks." Baekho looked at the invitation and pursed his lips. If he was getting invited, would Minhyun go? He didn't even know why he would expect his boss to go just because he was going. He shouldn't think that he was that high in Minhyun's priority list just yet. After all, it wasn't like they were official either. He had to give Minhyun time especially after what had transpired. He put the invitation aside to concentrate on his work. 

After hours of working, he packed up and leave. He checked the invitation and looked at his phone. He could ask or he could let S.Coups ask by himself. He guessed he was just going to leave it to the groom. He pocketed it and made his way home. 

"Hey. So when are you coming back here?" Baekho asked Minhyun through the phone as he cooked dinner for himself. 

"Soon," Minhyun replied. The sound of his busy keyboard clicking away in the background. 

"Are you still working now?" Baekho asked after sipping the soup for taste. He stuck his tongue out and put the spoon aside to grab water. 

"A little."

"Have you eaten anything?" 

"I... Might have forgot." 

"Seriously? Even though you managed to do it for two days. I guess it's better than none. Stop working and go eat!" Baekho huffed and he blushed when he heard Minhyun's giggle. 

"You're not my mum." 

"N-no but... I'm..." Not your boyfriend either. "I... Worry! Yeah. For you. So go and eat or you're going to pass out again."

"Yes, mum."

"You... You're joking with me, aren't you?" Baekho smiled, feeling weirdly giddy about the fact that Minhyun could be like this too. 

"Yes, I am. Is it weird? Should I stop?" 

"No! No. Just keep at it."


	32. 32

"You want me to go to work now? It's 7 in the morning," Baekho whined as the ringtone he had set for Minhyun had woke him up the next morning. How was he to know the other was going to call now?

"Yes. I sent you a message on what to do too."

"Ugh... Give me 10 minutes. I'll get going."

"Thank you." 

Baekho didn't know why Minhyun would want him to go so early but since he had already planned on getting up early today, he wasn't too irritated for having his sleep disturbed. 

He made it to work after 30 minutes since he was preparing himself and that took way longer than he expected. He picked up Minhyun's call that came in just as he was waiting for the elevator. 

"Hey. I'm at work now. What do you need?" 

"I need you to enter the elevator that has nobody inside," Minhyun replied. 

"Minhyun, it's 7.40 or something in the morning now. Nobody is inside yet. Also don't say something like that. You make it sound so creepy." 

The elevator door opened and Baekho entered it. "Alright. I'm i-?!" Baekho jumped as someone entered right behind him, bumping him right into the corner of the elevator despite the wide space. He tried to turn around but he felt himself being pressed against the corner. "Who the he-" 

"Sshhh." 

Baekho gasped and turned his head, meeting eyes with Minhyun who smiled. 

"M-Minhyun?! When did you come back?" 

"This morning," Minhyun replied and back hugged Baekho who jolted. He felt his heart beating like crazy and didn't know how to respond. He was so confused and ended up freezing even as Minhyun squeezed him tightly, head buried within the crook of his neck. He couldn't remember Minhyun doing something like this to him before. It felt good, warm and comforting. He almost melted in Minhyun's hold but it ended almost as soon as he gathered back his sanity. Minhyun had somehow snuck his hands under his shirt and pants. 

"W-woah. Minhyun!" Baekho jolted and grabbed his arms. Minhyun's hand curled around Baekho's length and he smirked. 

"You put it on." 

"The condom? Y-yeah. You told me to but I wasn't expecting you to come attack me in the elevator. There's a camera! And anyone can come in at any time!" Baekho gasped while turning his head to see the elevator doors. The button hadn't been pushed yet so it remained on the ground floor. Minhyun chuckled and kissed his cheek. 

"Why are you so afraid? You said it earlier that there's no one inside yet."

"C-cause anyone could come in!" 

Minhyun sighed and clicked the highest floor button before going back to Baekho before he could run away. Baekho squeaked when Minhyun moved them out from the camera view as well before kissing him deeply. He grasped Minhyun's suit and moaned into the kiss, feeling it much more today after what they had done yesterday and that had trigger him missing the other a lot. 

"We have until it reaches the top floor," Minhyun whispered and grinned. "Once we reach, I won't do anything more to you." 

"What? That's unfair," Baekho yelped and Minhyun moved his collar so he could tackle his neck. Baekho gasped and shuddered as Minhyun bit him. He didn't know why Minhyun was being aggressive but he didn't push the other away as his legs were growing weak as well. He swayed his hips against Minhyun who moved his hand to the front to cup his member, stroking it as Baekho had yesterday. Baekho gasped and moaned before his own hand went up to his lips to cover them. "C-can't we just go to the office?" 

"When you're already this hard?" Minhyun cooed and then paused as he looked at Baekho's red cheeks. He raised a brow at him and slid his hand behind Baekho. Baekho jumped and tried to stop him but Minhyun felt the little knob. "What's this?" 

"A-ahh.. Mmm....don't," Baekho whimpered and Minhyun spun him around again. He pulled Baekho's pants down and raised both his brows this time. Baekho covered his face. 

"I see you have replaced me." 

"N-no! That's not it," Baekho said in a rush since Minhyun's voice was not gentle or playful anymore. "It was in y-your drawer! A-and I just wanted to g-get used to it." 

Minhyun pushed it up and Baekho jolted, moaning as he supported himself with the walls of the elevator. 

"M-Minhyun ahh... Please don't-" 

"I thought of just letting you off lightly but it seems like you're much naughtier than I expected you to be," Minhyun whispered beside his ear harshly as he tugged on it. Baekho shivered and his legs bent inwards. He held onto the side railings. 

"I-I didn't know you would b-be back today." 

"Is that an excuse to use what's mine without permission?" Minhyun asked and shoved it back inside. Baekho yelped and shook his head, tearing up slightly as Minhyun started to thrust the butt plug inside him. He bit his lip and tried to stop himself from moving his hip. He was already too ashamed to do such a thing or maybe he had nothing left to lose either. He moved a hand back and managed to grab hold of Minhyun's shoulder. 

"M-Minhyun, I want you. P-please?" Baekho asked breathlessly and Minhyun tingled all over. Minhyun bit his lower lip and kissed Baekho's nape, gnawing on him slightly as he continued to push it inside and pulling it out. Baekho cried out softly and squeezed his behind in hopes to push it out so Minhyun would listen to him but he didn't. Instead, he moved his hand faster and started to jerk him off as well. Baekho gasped and tried to refrain himself from moaning loudly. They escaped as little gasps and squeaks instead as he tightened his hold on the railing. He leaned against Minhyun forcefully as he wanted to rile the other up. "M-Minhyun..." 

Minhyun gulped and tilted his head to kiss Baekho, letting their tongues meet. Baekho jolted as he came and his moans were muffled out by their kisses until Minhyun pulled away, letting go of him fully. Baekho whined as he slowly sank to the ground, panting heavily. He pulled out the butt plug and sat down on the ground, sliding his pants back on as he watched Minhyun breathe in deeply while walking to the other corner of the elevator. It made him feel like he did something wrong so he just sat there. Minhyun turned around, about to say something when the elevator stopped moving and the lights turned off, surprising the two of them. Baekho yelped and got up, scuttling over to Minhyun instantly. He held Minhyun's arm in shock and Minhyun flinched but didn't push him away. Minhyun pushed the buttons but it seemed to have stopped working. 

"W-what's going on?" Baekho asked and Minhyun raised a brow at him. 

"The elevator just stopped working. Why are you being so afraid?" Minhyun asked. 

"B-because it's dark!" 

"You're scared of the dark?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gasped. 

"N-no. I mean... Sort of? But... I'm just... Shocked?!" Baekho hugged Minhyun's arm tightly and Minhyun pulled out his phone. He flashed the light towards the wall to find for any number he could call for emergency or even a button. He found one and clicked on it before dialling the number as well. 

"Connection is kind of weak now. This is why I said they should have the lifts maintained," Minhyun sighed.

"A-aren't you scared? Even just a little? Like what if we run out of air or stay stuck here forever?"

"Don't be stupid. It's already 8am. People will notice the lift stopped working," Minhyun said and placed his other hand on his hip.

"S-so... You really don't have claustrophobia?"

"I don't. I told you already," Minhyun said and sighed. "What I have... Its... Something else. Something like... Haphephobia."

"What's that?" Baekho relaxed a little since Minhyun was so calm that it made him feel calmer.

"A fear of being touched."

"E-eh..." Baekho let go of Minhyun straight away despite still being afraid. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"It's fine if it's you."

"Oh...? So I can... Hold your arm?"

"Sure. You're scared of the dark, right? If I can help with that, I'll let you hold my arm."

Baekho hugged Minhyun's arm again and snuggled against him. "Thank you. Is there a way to cure it?"

"Well... I'm not triggered by every single touch. Its only when you use force on me. I get all... Uneasy and worked up. Its... I guess... The natural reaction my body has forced itself to create to protect myself."

"So that's why you hate me leading... Or hugging you first and all that... Ugh... Those jerks don't deserve to get away scotch free after what they did to you," Baekho scowled and Minhyun smiled.

"Maybe not but... They led me to someone who I could... Be with. I think even if it was painful the whole time, I'm just... Happy now." Minhyun stopped talking as he felt his eyes watered up slightly. He was glad the elevator was dark so Baekho couldn't see him tearing up. He was so weak when it came to him.

"You're happy?" Baekho asked softly and Minhyun moved his hand to hold Baekho's, squeezing it.

"Mmm... I'm happy."

Baekho wished he could see the look on Minhyun's face right now. He moved his other hand up and felt Minhyun's cheek, surprised when he felt something wet. "Oh... Why are you crying if you're happy?"

Minhyun sniffled and rubbed his tears away. "They're happy tears, I guess."

"Minhyun, you're not lying to me, are you?" Baekho slowly slid his hands over Minhyun's body and leaned his head on his chest. Minhyun shuddered for a bit before returning the hug.

"I'm not. It still makes me feel sick to think about other people trying to hold me but when it's you.... I don't feel it that much anymore compared to the first time you pushed me down. I yearn for you instead. To touch you, to feel you..."

Baekho blushed as Minhyun squeezed him tightly. He was relieved that Minhyun felt that way towards him and that he didn't trigger Minhyun anymore. "I'm glad, Minhyun."

"I am too. I'm glad that it's you." Baekho tried to find for his lips and slowly brought him down to kiss as he tiptoed slightly. Minhyun lifted him slightly and pressed their lips deeper together. Their kisses went deeper, tongues trailing across each other's lips and teeth. Baekho sucked on Minhyun's lips, slipping slightly as he unintentionally pushed Minhyun against the doors of the elevator. Minhyun gasped and squeezed Baekho, moving his hands lower to pull his pants away and brushed against his opening. Baekho moaned, still sensitive from earlier as his leg hitched up to feel more. He chased Minhyun's lips but before Minhyun could go any further, the lights flickered on and the elevator started to move again. It took barely a few seconds before the elevator reached the top level and the doors opened. The two of them stumbled out onto the empty office floor and blinked confusedly before laughing to each other. Baekho finally saw Minhyun's face properly and he beamed.

"You look better," he said and smiled.

"Really? Thought I always looked good."

Baekho rolled his eyes and bumped his elbow. "You do. Just that it feels like a whole load is off your chest."

"It is... I feel like I can breathe again," Minhyun said and breathed in deeply. "I'm not exaggerating either." Minhyun pulled Baekho into a hug and kissed him gently. "And it's thanks to you, I now know what I want."

"H-huh?"

Minhyun smiled and pinched his cheek before letting go of Baekho and waving to him.

"Lunch later?"

"Eh? You can't just leave me hanging like this."

"We have work to do. I shouldn't disturb you at work, right? You said so yourself." Minhyun laughed and went inside his office.


	33. 33

"Come in," Minhyun said as there was a knock on his door. A male staff walked in and Minhyun gazed up at him.

"Sir... Uh... I know you don't like it when we talk about non work related stuff but... I'm getting married next week and I'll like it if you'll be able to attend."

Minhyun blinked as the invitation letter was handed to him. He took it and nodded.

"I'll check my schedule and get back to you."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yes... Is.. There a problem?"

"No. Not at all. I just thought... Um... Nevermind. I'll be glad to have you around." The male bowed and smiled.

"Coups..."

"Yeah?!"

"Do you think I'm a scary boss?" Minhyun asked and S.Coups shook his head.

"Maybe a little but... I think you're a nice boss. You care about us and what we have to offer."

Minhyun raised his brows and smiled a little. "Thank you. I'll try to make it to your wedding."

"Alright. No fret though if you can't. I know you're busy."

Minhyun nodded and S.Coups left the room, straight towards his first nearby friend who happened to be none other than Jun. 

"You wouldn't believe the boss! He says he's going to try to make it," S.Coups squeaked and Jun gasped. 

"That's a win in my book!" Jun chuckled and Baekho glanced at them. Minhyun said that? He found it hard to believe too. "That means I won't have to drink, right?" 

"The bet was whether he attends or not. So it's still on." 

"Hey that's not fair! He already shows e-" 

"Kang, in my room," Minhyun's voice distracted the two beside Baekho who hurriedly fell silent while Baekho got up from his seat towards Minhyun who entered his office again. 

"Yes, sir?" 

"Here. I need these reports done by tomorrow. Get Junhui to help you," Minhyun said and handed him a new stack of documents. Baekho nodded and took them. He walked to the door and paused, glancing back at Minhyun. 

"Um... Sir?" 

"Yes?" 

"You're... Attending the wedding?" 

Minhyun blinked and tilted his head. "Why do you guys spend so much time gossipping? We can talk about this later during lunch." 

"Ah. Right." Baekho hurriedly left the room and Minhyun sighed. He didn't want to act like this towards Baekho but he was still the boss and any time spent chatting away was a waste to him. He had work to do. All these could wait for later. 

Baekho, on the other hand, was sulky. He knew Minhyun would be like that but that didn't mean it didn't upset him. He grumbled to himself while flipping through the papers so he could see what he could hand to Jun without worrying later on. 

"Why the long face?" Jun asked as he slid over to Baekho. "Boss stopped you from going out with your girlfriend again?" 

"No. Just... More work. Here, your part."

"Ehhh. I have work too." 

"Of course. Its because of you that he's upset at me."

"Why would he be upset at you? He's always saying you're a good example." 

Baekho froze and turned to Jun. "What?" 

"Yeah. Every time he scolds any of us, he would say he wished all of us would work as hard as you to make up for our lack of attention to detail." 

Baekho blushed and cleared his throat. "S-seriously?" 

"He's never... Told you that before?" 

"No. He's... He's always scolding me too." 

"Oh. He does trust you with his work which is why I always ask you for help. Well I'll be off to my own desk again now," Jun said and scooted back over. Baekho covered his face and groaned, feeling his heart race over what Jun had just told him. He cursed silently at Minhyun for never being honest with him from the beginning but maybe it was all so he wouldn't get a boost of pride and ego. Nevertheless, it made him feel giddy inside to know that Minhyun did praise him even if it was indirectly. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Minhyun asked as they sat across one another in a small restaurant tucked away in a corner of the street nearby their office since Minhyun didn't want to go too far for lunch. 

"No reason. Just... Happy that you came out for lunch with me." 

"I see." Minhyun looked away and covered his lips that itch to curl upwards. Baekho tapped his fingers on the table and stretched over to Minhyun. 

"Minhyun ah, don't you have anything to tell me?" 

"Like what?" 

"Um... I don't know. Just anything?" 

"If you mean the date, you needn't be so cryptid," Minhyun chuckled and Baekho blinked. 

"W-well... Yes and no," Baekho squeaked. "So... We really are going on the date?" 

"You can choose not to," Minhyun replied and Baekho pouted. 

"Can't you just say yes? For once? Just..." 

Minhyun stared at Baekho and sighed. "Okay. Yes. We will go on the date." 

Baekho grinned and clapped his hands. "Great. Where do you want to go? What do you want to do?" 

"I... I don't know. I told you, I've never gone on one before..." 

"Hmmm.... What about an amusement park? Or maybe just a simple movie date? Oh. Maybe even...." 

Minhyun stared at Baekho who went on rambling about date spots with a bright smile. He smiled and felt relieved. 

"Baekho." 

"Huh? Yeah? Sorry. Was I rambling by myself?" 

"No. I was just wondering. Will you be my boyfriend?" 

Baekho froze and blinked. Did he hear wrongly? He blinked again and stared at Minhyun's blank face. There was no way he heard that, right? Right? "Abuh?" 

"What's that?" Minhyun asked and Baekho jolted as if someone had poked him. 

"What's that? W-wh-wh-what did you j-just ask me?" 

"I asked if you would be my boyfriend." 

Baekho flinched and turned red. He wasn't hearing things. Minhyun was asking him out. He blinked furiously in disbelief and Minhyun sighed. 

"Is that a no?" 

"No! I mean, yes. I'll definitely be your boyfriend. I just... W-wasn't expecting you to ask me out. I thought we would take things slow a-and like... Uh..." 

"Good."

"Good?"

"Yes. Good. Lunch time is over. We can talk about our date after work." 

"Can I at least hold your hand back to work?" 

"No." 

"Eh..." Baekho sulked a little as they walked back together and Minhyun slowed down until they were side by side. They didn't hold hands but Baekho was glad that Minhyun decided to stick to his pace. Slowly, he thought, slowly they could build this up. 

~~~

Baekho became worried when he saw two policemen walking towards Minhyun's office just as work was about to end but he couldn't just leave his desk right now. The other staffs all peered curiously as well including Baekho's deskmate of course.

"Those are police, right?" Jun whispered to Baekho who nodded. "You think something is up?"

Baekho gulped and shrugged, trying to play it off cool. He was worried internally but didn't want it to show on his face. Maybe they were here for a different reason and not what he thought about at all. But his hopes were dampened when one of the policeman walked towards his desk.

"Are you Kang Dongho?"

Jun eyed Baekho who gulped and nodded. "Y-yes? How may I help you, sir?"

"We need you in the office. Don't worry. We won't take up too much of your time."

"Okay."

"What did you do?" Jun whispered harshly as Baekho walked pass his cubicle and he shrugged. He followed the policeman into the office and Minhyun turned to him with a worried look. Baekho gulped and closed the door. 

"How can I help you?" Baekho asked and walked to Minhyun's side. 

"The guy we brought in the other day. He refused to admit to what he had done including the cases from years ago. He also told us that your colleague here broke his nose even though he was unarmed." 

Minhyun squeezed his arms and glanced Baekho who stiffened. "And? Is he trying to press charges on my staff?" 

"Yes. Well, strictly speaking, he is at fault for orchestrating this whole situation but we have to know if it was done in self defence because he insists that it wasn't and he was not fighting back anymore at that point." 

Baekho breathed in and frowned. "I'll tell you my side of the story."

"We are listening." 

Baekho told them what happened in the room when he was trying to stop Minhyun's ex from leaving and Minhyun gasped when he heard that Baekho had bumped his head hard enough that it made him blacked out momentarily. It was mostly considered as self defence and Baekho did have a few bruises to show for it too. 

"Well, thank you both for your time. Should he lawyer up, we might need both of your testimonies especially yours, sir, considering how you're the main victim in this whole charade. I hope that wouldn't be the case and that we can find some hard evidence against him."

"Okay," Minhyun replied softly and they bowed to one another. The policemen left and Baekho turned to Minhyun worriedly. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yeah... I guess even if he got caught, it doesn't mean he's completely gone."

"Not yet. But I'm sure the police will figure something out." 

"I don't want this to get blown out of proportions, Baekho." 

"We will get through it together. Don't worry," Baekho said while holding Minhyun's hand and gently caressing it. Minhyun nodded and squeezed Baekho's hand. 

"Thank you."

Baekho slowly moved in to hug Minhyun with one hand and Minhyun allowed him, placing his head against Baekho's. 

"Baekho, why don't we take a trip and go somewhere far?" 

"Huh?" Baekho was shocked to hear that. 

"You won't be leaving the company anymore, right?" Minhyun asked softly. 

"W-well... No..."

"Good. Then we can take a week off together and go for a short trip away from here. I need a breather. What do you say?" 

Baekho smiled and snuggled against Minhyun. "Depends. Is it paid for?" 

Minhyun chuckled and squeezed Baekho's butt, making him jump. "Cheeky."

Baekho blushed and rolled his eyes. "Maybe the week after Coups' wedding. You're going, right?" 

"I have time so yes. Want to go as my date?" 

Baekho didn't think he could turn any redder but he did as he scoffed. "Y-your date? You don't mind... Going public about us?" 

"I gave it some thought and hiding it... Doesn't really give me any benefits either. It doesn't change anything, Baekho." 

"But what if people... You know... Talk?" 

"That's for you and me to handle. Together. We can do this behind closed doors and risk getting found out and having even more rumors. True or not. Or we can just come clean and show everyone that you... Mean a lot to me and I take critism towards you very harshly. I do not show any biasness in this workplace either so even if-"

"That's why you don't praise me in front of me," Baekho squeaked and this time, Minhyun blushed a little. 

"How..." 

"Jun told me. You used me as an example to the others but I thought it was weird since you always used to scold me. You just... Didn't want to seem like you were biased towards me. That's it, isn't it?" 

"Well... I guess you found out. I said it before, you really are one of my top employees which is also why I don't think that letting people know that we are together now is necessarily a bad thing since they already know that you do your job well just the way I want you to."

Baekho was pretty sure Minhyun was praising him right now but he wasn't satisfied with the way he was doing it. He bit his lip and glanced at his watch before he smiled. "Hey, Minhyun." 

"We are still at work, Kang." 

"Last I checked, it's time to clock out." 

"Oh?"


	34. 34

"I didn't know you were this adventurous," Minhyun teased as Baekho was on his knees under Minhyun's desk again, wrists tied around Minhyun's waist with his belt.

"I said I wanted to do it but I didn't say I wanted to be tied," Baekho grumbled and Minhyun hummed, gently brushing his hair back. 

"And if I like it?" 

Baekho turned red and he scowled. "T-then I guess it's fine."

"Good boy." Baekho felt his cheeks heat up even more before his eyes twinkled at the sight of Minhyun removing his own belt. "Now you know that there's still plenty of people in the office, I suggest we don't make too much noise." 

"Since when do you care about that?" Baekho asked jokingly and Minhyun chuckled. 

"You're right. But you do, don't you?" 

Baekho pouted since he knew Minhyun was right. He did care even if it was that very thought that made him anxious and excited. 

"I've undone the button for you. Why don't you do the rest yourself?" Minhyun cooed and Baekho frowned. 

"Meanie," he scoffed and leaned forward, biting the zipper with his teeth and tugging it down while grasping it from behind so it would be easier. He could already see the shape starting to form and decided to tease Minhyun first by kissing the clothed tip, giving it a little suck as it grew. Minhyun twitched and pursed his lips, enjoying his view. He pulled down the underwear and continued working his way down Minhyun's length, dragging his tongue along it as he tried to make eye contact with Minhyun. Minhyun bit his lip and smirked a little as he combed his hand through Baekho's hair. Baekho groaned slightly and squirmed slightly as he felt his body reacting to Minhyun. He pulled away and panted slightly, already feeling aroused without doing much. "Minhyun ah... I can't touch myself like this." 

"Oh? And who allowed you to touch yourself?" Minhyun asked and slid his shoe off. He brought his foot to Baekho's front and pressed down on it. Baekho yelped and jolted, moaning softly as he pressed his cheek against Minhyun's thigh. 

"Ahh... Minhyun, please."

"Please me and I'll let you please yourself more," Minhyun said and Baekho moved towards Minhyun's member again. He placed chaste kisses along it before trying to go in as deep as he could, sucking and hollowing out his cheeks. His moans ran deep towards Minhyun's spine, making the boss throb and soft gasps escaped his lips as his hand tightened around Baekho's scalp. Baekho glanced up at Minhyun's face, eyes closed and lips parted in an awfully sensual way only made him more riled up as he positioned himself higher to take in more of Minhyun. Minhyun gasped and shuddered as Baekho licked the tip over and over for a short bit. "It feels good, Baekho ah..." 

Baekho wanted to smile from the praise but held it down. He pulled away and nudged Minhyun's length aside as he tried to get to the base of it, licking it from the bottom to the top and diving in in one swift move again. Minhyun gasped and moaned, covering his lips as he hitched his hip forward. Baekho almost choked as he grabbed Minhyun's shirt to pull him back. Minhyun pulled Baekho away and he let go, panting for air as his eyes teared up slightly. 

"Baekho-" Before Minhyun could finish what he wanted to say, a knock sounded. He froze and so did Baekho but he quickly regained his composure and pretended that he was doing some work. "Come in." 

It was none other than Jun who poked his head inside with a bunch of reports in his hand. He looked around confusedly and Baekho gulped as he had to scoot back slightly when Minhyun rolled the chair forward to hide him. 

"Oh.. Sir... Um... Where's Baekho?" Jun asked and Baekho screamed internally. Why did it have to be Jun of all people now? 

"He left awhile ago. Toilet." 

"Oh, I see. That's fast. I didn't even see him leave. Um... I'm done with my reports so I'm going to go.... Leave now. That okay?"

Minhyun nodded and smiled. "Sure." 

"Oh?" 

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, sir. Just that....its kind of rare to see you smile." 

"Oh. Well then. I must be in a good mood," Minhyun replied and rubbed his foot over Baekho's groin. Baekho gasped and muffled himself by pressing his lips against Minhyun's thigh. 

"I-I see. Well, have a good evening, sir." 

Jun left in a rush and Minhyun peered out slightly as if that would help him see if there was anyone else at his door before he gazed back down at Baekho who moaned as Minhyun curled his toes. He chuckled and slid Baekho's hair behind his ear to get his attention. 

"Come up here."

"Hmmm?"

Minhyun patted his lap and Baekho gulped.

"What if people see us?" Baekho squeaked and Minhyun hummed.

"Curtains are drawn. There wasn't too many people left when Junhui opened the door. Come. Before someone else decides to interrupt us... Unless.. You want that."

Baekho felt his chest thump and he tried to ignore that feeling as he crawled up onto Minhyun's lap while grabbing onto the backbone of the chair for support. Minhyun smiled and placed his hands on Baekho's waist. He pulled down Baekho's pants in one swift motion since his belt had already been removed earlier. Baekho yelped as Minhyun slid a finger down between his butt cheeks.

"Hold on," Minhyun said softly and leaned forward, opening the drawer to take a condom. Baekho took that chance to grind down against his boss' hard on. Minhyun flinched and gaped slightly as he glared at Baekho before sinking his teeth onto his neck. Baekho moaned as Minhyun squeezed his butt cheeks tightly as well.

"Hah...Minhyun." 

Minhyun peeled the condom open and slid it onto his finger as he slid one in. 

"Mmm... Still kinda loose." 

"Ahh... Can... Can we do it today?" 

"That's why I'm preparing you." 

Baekho nodded and smiled as he leaned closer to Minhyun and kissed him. Minhyun responded to the kisses while stretching Baekho open so it wouldn't hurt the other too much later on. Baekho whimpered against the kisses and grinded on his fingers. Minhyun trailed his kisses on Baekho's chin and to his neck again, leaving small little marks wherever he pleased. He loved the way Baekho let him be in charge and do whatever he wanted. Of course, it did worry him that he might go overboard sometimes but it was hard to keep himself under control either. Not when all the suppressed emotions he's had for years were pouring over. He soon replaced his fingers for his member and Baekho groaned, feeling the shift in size and heat. He slid down and shuddered, feeling Minhyun's heat warm him up from inside. He squeezed his muscles and Minhyun grunted, nibbling on his collarbone. 

"Good?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded with little whimpers. He chuckled and held his hips. "Then I'm going to move you."

"Okay." Baekho tried his best to help with the moving as Minhyun slid him up and pulled him back down again. Baekho moaned as his insides felt messed up the more Minhyun moved him. Minhyun panted heavily against Baekho's neck as he leaned forward, moving his hips slightly as well to meet his movements halfway. Baekho held Minhyun close and tried to smother his moans by pressing his palm against his mouth as Minhyun slammed his hips against him. His legs jolted as they clung onto Minhyun desperately. Baekho barely even noticed how their positions had changed to him laying on a table and Minhyun standing up to thrust deeper into him until he felt every thrust made him cry out and his back arched involuntarily in pleasure. He started to moan Minhyun's name out too even though it became unintelligible words as his brain was filled with a sense of euphoria. His own length rubbing against Minhyun's stomach. He could feel the wet slickness that started to drip down his body from both sweat and pre cum.

"If you're going to be so loud, everyone will know I'm fucking you," Minhyun whispered harshly into Baekho's ear as he slid a hand over Baekho's lips to help muffle the sound out. Baekho gasped and teared up even more as he clutched onto him tightly like a koala. "Oh... You tightened up even more."

"Nnm! Don't t-tease me l-like that," Baekho gasped between moans as he kissed Minhyun's palm, dragging his tongue between his fingers to occupy his mouth and keep it busy. Minhyun chuckled and slowed down, dragging himself out and back inside sensually just to tease Baekho who yelped and nibbled on his palm while shooting pitiful glares at him. "Minhyun, please... Ahh... Faster... I'm close." 

"You're so cute," Minhyun whispered and nibbled his ear. Baekho squirmed and tried to move his own hips faster but the edge of the table stopped him. Minhyun gradually picked up speed again until they were both panting heavily in sync. Minhyun moaned directly into Baekho's ear that caused Baekho to immediately unravel all over his own chest. Minhyun climaxed as well and they both let their adrenaline run it's course before Minhyun pulled out and lifted Baekho's linked wrists over his head. Baekho's legs dropped downwards as he laid limp on Minhyun's desk while the other sat down and took off the condom to tie it up. Baekho collected his breath and sat up, holding his hands out to Minhyun. 

"Little help here, please?" Baekho asked and Minhyun chuckled, holding his hands and placing a gentle kiss on it. Baekho blushed and blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Helping?" Minhyun replied and removed the belt. He placed it aside and stood up again to kiss Baekho softly. Baekho hummed into the kiss, lifting his hands slightly but letting them fall back down. "We should clean up."

"Hmm... Yeah." Baekho looked at his shirt and bit his lip. Well... This was a predicament. At least it didn't get on his suit so he could still button it up. He wiped it down as much as he could before fixing his pants and suit. Minhyun looked at Baekho and adjusted his collar for him.

"Dinner?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gleamed with pure excitement.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I'll pack up right now!"

Minhyun chuckled softly and watched as his boyfriend rushed out from his office to pack up. Luckily for Baekho who had completely forgotten that he shouldn't be barging out of Minhyun's office so noisily, the office was already almost void of human presence. He grabbed his bag after clearing up his desk and waited for Minhyun who exited his office to join him. They headed down the elevator together and Minhyun drove them out for dinner. It was a simple meal, nothing too lavish as the two didn't think it was necessary as long as the food was good. 

"Baekho, why don't you... Stay over tonight?" 

"At your place?" Baekho asked almost in disbelief as they were done with dinner. Minhyun smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah... Well, you can-" 

"I'll stay! I'll come over. But just drop me at my place first so I can get some clothes." 

Minhyun beamed and drove Baekho back home first so he could get his clothes before they headed back to Minhyun's. They settled in bed after washing up and Minhyun closed the distance between them as he pulled Baekho into a hug. 

"Hey, Baekho?"

"Yep?" Baekho responded while yawning and lazily placing his arm over Minhyun's waist. 

"This might sound quick but uh... Do you want to stay with me?" 

Baekho blinked and stared at Minhyun as if he was joking but Minhyun's face was serious and he stared straight into Baekho's eyes. Baekho cleared his throat and frowned a little. 

"Oh wow. First you ask me out and now you ask me to stay with you... I really can't keep up with you." 

"Sorry." 

"No, don't be. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?" 

"Okay."


	35. 35

"Congratulations!"

The congratulatory words were uttered by friends, family and close relatives as they shook hands with the groom and bride. Baekho stood outside the reception hall, waiting for a certain someone impatiently. He usually wasn't late to anything so it made Baekho feel antsy as he waited.

"Hey, Baekho. You made it," the groom himself said as he had skipped out to take a short breather.

"Oh, Coups. Yeah. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you. So why aren't you heading in yet? Its pretty cold out. With the rain and all."

"I'm waiting... Um... For my partner tonight," Baekho said sheepishly. S.Coups raised his brows in surprise and grinned.

"Someone's dating?"

Baekho blushed and frowned. "Y-yeah. I guess I am."

"What's with the uncertainty?"

"Well, you'll know when he gets here."

"When who gets here?" Both males jumped from the voice that suddenly interrupted their conversation since it belonged to their boss who had walked right up to them. Baekho turned sheepish as he noticed how much more well groomed Minhyun was for the night. Half of his hair gelled up, exposing his forehead with only part of his bangs covering it. It added a weird matured spark to him despite how matured he already looked.

"S-Sir, oh, we were just talking about Baekho's partner for the night," S.Coups said nervously since Minhyun barely even attended company dinners. Let alone an event like this. "But I'm so glad you could make it."

"We are outside the office now. No need to be so formal with me. And I didn't know you would have a partner for the night, Baekho."

Baekho scoffed. "You kidding me, right?"

"Yes, of course I am," Minhyun replied cheekily and held his hand. Baekho jumped and S.Coups gasped, gaping at Baekho.

"Woah, woah, wait. Your partner is-?!"

Baekho laughed nervously and rubbed his neck. "Y-yeah..."

"Oh. Oh. That's... Uh... Great? Why do I have a feeling this will steal the spotlight of my wedding?" S.Coups mumbled the last bit as he excused himself back inside.

"Shall we then?" Minhyun asked and Baekho nodded as the other led him inside. He never could have imagined Minhyun holding his hand in public in the presence of some of the people they knew in the company. It was awkward as they were gaped at and stole the show as whispers and gossip filled the air. "I didn't think you were such a star." 

"It's not me! It's you," Baekho hissed softly. "Plus, this is Coups' wedding and I feel like we just ruined it." 

"By coming clean? Nonsense." 

Baekho bit his lip as they sat down next to each other in their respective seats. He had pulled a bit of strings to get them seated beside one another since he highly doubted Minhyun would have gone to such lengths. "Ugh..." 

"You could have said no if you didn't want this," Minhyun said with a slight scoff and Baekho gasped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." 

Minhyun sulked a little and Baekho pursed his lips. Now he had done it. He gently rubbed Minhyun's thigh in hopes it would make his boyfriend less upset. He didn't want to ruin the night for both of them. "I'm not accepting your apology."

"Why?" Baekho whined and pouted. 

"But if you kiss me, maybe I'll reconsider." 

"H-here?" 

"We have nothing to hide, my dear Kang. Unless you don't want to, I'll just sulk the night away until I get my hands inside your pants," Minhyun whispered to Baekho who turned red. Baekho bit his lip and pulled Minhyun in for a short quick kiss but his boss grabbed his hair and deepened it. Baekho squeaked and Minhyun moved away satisfied. Baekho covered his face and groaned as he could feel the stares of other people while Minhyun just acted nonchalant. 

This was going to be a long night. 

Or day. 

Baekho entered the office the day after and took a seat, stretching out his arms. He noticed Jun walking up to his desk with a cup of coffee and beamed. 

"Morning, Jun!" he greeted his friend who flinched and looked at him nervously before hurrying to his seat. He blinked in confusion as Jun didn't respond to him, much less meet his eyes. He was confused since he didn't know what had made his usually loud friend avoid him. He moved his seat over to Jun and tilted his head. "Jun?" 

Jun jolted and grinned nervously. "Y-yeah?" 

"Is something wrong?" 

"No. Nothing." 

"Okay then..." 

Baekho didn't understand what was going on but he didn't let it bother him yet. That was until he couldn't ignore it anymore. Any staff or colleague he approached avoided or ignored him almost too visibly. Even when he was making coffee, the moment someone else walked in and saw him beelined their way out immediately. Baekho was afraid this might happen with him and Minhyun coming clean about their relationship in the office but he didn't expect it to have such a huge immediate effect. It made him feel sad if he was being honest. It almost felt like he had made everyone leave him just because he was with... Their boss. Either that or...

"What?! Everyone is avoiding you at work?" Minhyun hissed as they were chilling on Minhyun's bed, naked and warm under the blanket in each other's arms after a make out session. Baekho sulked and nodded. "I'll tell them all off tomorrow."

"Ah. Don't! I don't want them to feel even more awkward about this..."

"But... You've done nothing wrong. What's so bad about dating... Me that warrants everyone to have to ignore you?"

"I don't know... Maybe they think that I'm... I'm... You know, sleeping with you to climb up in ranks. I mean, you did offer me a promotion too..."

"Baekho... That's not why I offered you a promotion. You know that."

"I do but not everyone would think the same. Its really nothing much. I shouldn't even be that bothered about it since I'm the one who chose to stay with you," Baekho huffed and Minhyun squeezed him tightly.

"But you don't deserve this..."

"Minhyun... I'm not going to leave you just because of this. We went through worse and we still stuck together. Even got together because of that. This... Doesn't even compare to that."

"But it makes you sad and I don't want you to be sad."

"Losing you would make me sad too... I can deal with it." 

"You won't let me tell them off?" 

"No. It'll make it worse. Probably." 

Minhyun pouted and Baekho kissed him to make it go away. It worked but it still made Minhyun feel sad that he couldn't do anything to make Baekho feel better. "If you need anything, anything at all, just tell me, okay?" 

"The more you try to help, the more they'll think otherwise. Just relax, Minhyun. Enjoy your time with me now." 

"Okay..." 

###

"Jun. This has gone on for enough," Baekho said after three days of being avoided by his closest desk mate. 

"What? What are you talking about?" Jun responded, feigning ignorant but Baekho frowned and spun his chair around so he was facing him. His friend yelped and grasped the seat. 

"Why are you avoiding me? What have I done?" Baekho asked in a harsh whisper. 

"N-Nothing." 

"Is it because I'm dating Min-our boss?" 

"Shush!" Jun squeaked and covered his mouth. Baekho swatted his hand away and frowned. 

"That's it? Because of him, you're avoiding me?" 

"Look, Baekho. People think you're sucking him to get higher up in ranks. Either that or you're going to." 

"Seriously? What's with that kind of rumor associated with people dating their bosses?" Baekho scowled and crossed his arms. "You think I'm sucking him off?" 

"I don't know but you were in the room that day when I entered, weren't you? I checked the toilet after and you weren't in there." 

Baekho blushed and cleared his throat. 

"Well?" 

"Look. I am... I am sleeping with Minhyun but he has made our relationship very clear. The only reason I'm getting a promotion is because I do my job and I do it well. Not because I'm sucking him off," Baekho scowled again. "You know he's a no nonsense boss. He wouldn't date me if that was what I was after." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Plus you knew how scared I was of him before this too. You think I'll really go that far just to get a promotion? I had-" Baekho held back his words since he recalled Jonghyun offering him a better job but he had rejected it. He was really staying here because of Minhyun. 

"You had?" 

"Huh? Oh. I had to literally suffer just to get together with Minhyun too so don't you dare say I'm sleeping with him just to get a promotion." Baekho knew he couldn't and shouldn't tell other people about how they got together since it was unconventional and most would have already given up and steered clear of such troubles. "So no more rumors like that, you hear me?" 

"Alright. I'm sorry.... I'm glad you're not that kind of guy." 

Baekho nodded and leaned back on his seat, sighing. "So we cool now?" 

"Yeah. Though I can't say for the rest but I get it. You two are in love or something and are together because of that." 

Baekho nodded and went back to his seat to do his work. He finished it and headed to Minhyun's office to hand it over. As he made his way there, he noticed people staring at him judgingly and he frowned. He turned around, about to say something aloud when the door opened and Minhyun bumped him. 

"Oh... Kang? What are you doing?" 

Baekho stumbled and dropped all his reports. He spun around and chuckled nervously. "Uh... I was just going to drop my work in your office." 

Minhyun squatted down and helped him pick up his reports. Baekho hurriedly gathered it and bit his lip nervously. Minhyun stood up and noticed how almost everyone were staring at them. He blinked and looked at Baekho who let out a tired sigh. 

"Tired?" Minhyun asked him and he flinched. 

"Um... No. I'm okay," he replied Minhyun. "I'll just leave these on your table and go back to work." 

Minhyun kissed Baekho's cheek and nodded, leaving the instantly flustered male to himself as he left to the pantry. Baekho's brain fizzled as he realised Minhyun just kissed his cheek in front of everyone. He snapped his head to them and hissed, making them turn away. He put his reports down and sighed. Here he thought working for Minhyun was tiring but who knew, dating and working for the man would be even more so. And it wasn't even Minhyun's fault at this point. The general idea of dating your boss seemed to tick off some stereotypes that Baekho thought he would have been able to avoid considering the way Minhyun was with everyone. 

"You're still here?" Minhyun asked, snapping him out from his trance as he gasped.

"Yeah... I just... Didn't feel like going back out there." 

Minhyun sighed and hugged Baekho who turned around to bury his face into Minhyun's chest. 

"It's tiring to feel like you're doing something wrong when you're clearly not..." 

"Are you talking about us?" 

Baekho nodded slightly and snuggled closer, pulling his boyfriend as close to him as possible. He didn't want Minhyun to feel guilty but when he wasn't dating Minhyun, he didn't feel this badly shunned by the rest of his colleagues. 

"Should we stop after all?" 

Those were the words Baekho dreaded to hear as he froze in Minhyun's embrace. He only tightened his hold and shook his head. Over and over again. 

"Okay. I get it," Minhyun said and patted his head. "Then what do you plan to do?" 

"I'll just have to regain everyone's trust again." 

"And the promotion?" 

"I'll take it, of course. I'm not going to forego my own future just because there are people who disagree with me dating my boss." 

"You're such a strong person..."


	36. 36

"What do you mean he ran away? Contact all local police immediately. Put out a small search team. This man is dangerous and there is a warrant for his arrest out." 

"Call the victims on the list we found, especially those who is rated highest on the rankings. Those are the ones he might go after." 

"Who is the top of the list?" 

"According to the income and ranking... Hwang Minhyun is the top of the list. Make sure he is notified and send someone to make sure he is safe."

~~~

"Speaking of which, are we still going for that holiday you mention about? Wanting to take the week off and just have a small getaway," Baekho asked. 

"Of course I still do. I'm just waiting for you," Minhyun replied Baekho as they headed to work together. It was a slow process for Baekho to start staying together with Minhyun since he still very much preferred to be at his own pace while Minhyun was mostly punctual. He wasn't about to give any leeway to his boyfriend to laze around in the mornings but they were trying. 

"For me?" 

"Yes. Since you're taking the promotion, it's hard to say when you'll be settled in enough to take a week off." 

"Then we can push the promotion for a later date and go for the vacation first," Baekho chirped and Minhyun chuckled. He turned into the parking and found one after a couple of turns. 

"Anytime is fine by me since we both have paid leave." 

"Great."

Minhyun pulled Baekho into a kiss before getting down the car, the flustered male chased after him as he chuckled. They made it up to the office and split ways. This time, Jun greeted Baekho instead of ignoring him and also roped him into conversations with their other colleagues. Baekho was thankful to have someone like him around even though it did take a bit of convincing to get him to talk to him again. By the start of lunch hour, Baekho was already back in talking terms with half of the office after clearing up their suspicions and rumors that he didn't even know were going around. 

"Hey, Baek." 

"Yep?" Baekho looked up from his work and towards Jun who scooted over to him. 

"Where's your boyfriend going?" 

"Hmm?" Baekho was confused at first but Jun nudged him towards the direction of the exit and he noticed Minhyun heading there. "Isn't it lunch hour?" 

"But you've been eating with him these past few days. Where is he going without you today?" 

Baekho blinked. He didn't know. Minhyun didn't mention anything about a lunch meeting with anyone else either. "Maybe he just wants to eat alone today?" 

"Eh? You're not worried at all?"

"Why would I be?"

"That he snuck out to meet someone else..."

"Minhyun isn't like that," Baekho chuckled but he started to become worried too since it wasn't like Minhyun to do something without a reason. He picked up his phone and excused himself to the toilet, hurriedly dialing his boyfriend's number. The call was answered and all he could hear was battered breathing. "Minhyun? Are we not having lunch together today?" 

"B-Baekho."

Baekho froze and frowned as he realised Minhyun sounded scared. "Minhyun? What's the matter?"

"He's free. He escaped. He's going to come for us. I know it," Minhyun said between gasps.

"What are you talking about? Calm down. Where are you?"

Baekho heard him take a deep breath and the sound of his car starting. Baekho rushed towards the elevator to get to the car park. "I... I can't let him do anything to you. Not again..."

"Minhyun, listen to me. Stay with me. We stand a better chance together than apart. That's how he got us last time. This time, it won't be the same. Please," Baekho pleaded him, not bothering if there were others in the elevator. He couldn't allow Minhyun to just leave on his own right now.

"Baekho...."

"Please... We can leave together. Just don't be alone. I don't want you to face this alone. I'm here for you, aren't I? Wait for me." 

Baekho ran out from the elevator towards the parking space Minhyun had parked earlier. He was relieved to find the other still in the car, head against the steering wheel. Baekho knocked on the window lightly and Minhyun looked up with a pale face. He unlocked the car door and Baekho entered the car. He immediately pulled Minhyun into a hug and the other shut his eyes tightly as he squeezed Baekho in return.

"You're not alone, Minhyun. I'm here for you." 

Minhyun trembled slightly and he breathed in, nodding. "I know. But I'm so scared he will do something to you. I don't want that to happen." 

"It'll be fine. Hey. Let's do it now. The vacation. Let's leave now." 

Minhyun looked at Baekho who cupped his cheeks. "Now?" 

"Yeah. Let's go somewhere else... We can go back to Jeju too. Somewhere where he can't get us." 

"But the police said they're sending someone to look out for me... If we leave now, we would be out of their jurisdiction..." 

"But its safer for us to leave rather than stay here while he's on the loose. He probably knows where you stay too. Maybe we can try tricking him by having a police officer stationed outside your place while we leave." 

Minhyun gave it some thought before nodding. "Okay. I'll...contact the police."

~~~

Minhyun was still nervous and couldn't stop looking around the boat as they boarded it with just two bags of clothes and nothing else. They had to travel light since they were leaving in a rush but thankfully, Baekho knew they could drop by his home in Jeju to settle in for the first few days. Baekho squeezed his hand as they made their way to the inside of the boat to sit.

"We will be fine," Baekho said softly and rubbed his hand soothingly.

"I know... At least I'm hoping that's the case."

Baekho smiled and kissed his hand. "We will be fine as long as we stay together. Once he's caught, we can go back."

Minhyun let out a shaky breath and nodded, snuggling close to Baekho to feel safe and comforted. Baekho gently patted his thigh and stared out at the sea as the boat departed. 

"Minhyun ah..."

"Hmm?"

"Please trust me... Even if just a bit more."

Minhyun bit his lip and nodded. "I know... I want to. I do. But... I'm also so scared of losing you and..." He tightened his hold around Baekho's arm. "When you... Looked at me and that other guy was... Well... It broke my heart to have to see that look in your face. As if... You couldn't... Believe what you saw and there was nothing I could do... As if... I betrayed you." 

Baekho gritted his teeth and gently squeezed Minhyun's hand. "I couldn't believe what that man was making you go through. How he was torturing you. I love you, Minhyun. Whether you believe it or not. I only ever want you to feel safe and happy, not scared or frightened for your life and definitely not because of some asshole who takes advantage of people through their weaknesses. You wouldn't betray me if you had the choice, you know that..."

"I know..."

"So it's fine. I trust you wholeheartedly. We will get through this. Together." 

Minhyun nodded and gazed at Baekho. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Baekho knew he didn't have to do that but responded to the kiss too. Minhyun pulled away and just snuggled closer while Baekho leaned his head on Minhyun's. Sometimes it was still hard for Baekho to wrap around his head the fact that Minhyun was just like any regular person capable of feeling fear and insecure too. The person who always looked up and forward was also the same person wrapping his arms around Baekho now. He was capable of making mistakes and doing things impulsively too.

"So... Are they expecting me?" Minhyun asked softly when they stood in front of the door. 

"Who?" 

"Your family." 

"Uh... No?" 

"Will they chase me out? I'm not particularly the most family person there is," Minhyun asked worriedly and Baekho laughed, nudging him. 

"Oh, come on. You've got looks and...manners so why not?" 

"Because I happen to be... Not straight and also your boss?" 

"Hmmm... What about this? You're just my boyfriend? And like, we are here on a vacation since there's not that many people coming back right now?" Baekho suggested and Minhyun pursed his lips. 

"Ok-" 

"Hyung?! Is that you?" a voice gasped from their right and they both turned over. Baekho beamed and immediately the two crashed into each other's embrace. 

"Junho! I missed you, dude." 

Minhyun just smiled sheepishly while fixing his jacket. 

"I missed you too, bro. Who's this?" 

"My boyfriend." 

"Really?" Junho gasped and Minhyun held his breath unintentionally. "Nice to meet you. I'm Junho." 

"Ah. I'm Minhyun. Nice to meet you too," Minhyun said, almost with a relieved tone. 

"Well, what are you guys waiting for outside? Come on in." 

"Taking in the fresh air. It's been awhile... Actually not really but you get what I mean," Baekho said jokingly and the three of them entered the house. Minhyun wasn't sure what to expect but it was a neat home. Spacious enough for Baekho's family and definitely lively when Baekho's mother welcomed him along too. Minhyun wasn't sure why he had been so frightened now. They were just as sweet and welcoming as Baekho, ushering him in and making him comfortable with tea and a cushion. Minhyun couldn't hold back the smile on his lips as he thanked them. 

"Aigoo, Baekho ah. Why didn't you bring him home faster?" 

"Mum... He's a busy guy and I'm working too." 

"Here, Minhyun. Eat more," his mother said and offered him more sliced fruits. Minhyun thanked her and ate them despite being full. He couldn't say no to the lovely lady. Baekho smiled as he looked at him. He was glad Minhyun didn't feel as out of place as he expected himself to be. 

"I think we should head to my room," Baekho said after they had a lengthy conversation with his mother about lots of random topic ranging from how they met to when is the next time they would come back again. Minhyun bowed to her and they got up, heading towards Baekho's room. It was a decently filled room with a study table, shelves of books and cupboards. 

"Where's your bed?" Minhyun asked, a little confused as he saw no bed. 

"Hmm? I sleep on mattresses back home here." Baekho slid open his cupboard to show Minhyun his giant mattress before pulling out cushions for them to sit on. The two laid on the floor and smiled, facing one another. 

"What can we do here?" Minhyun asked as he scooted closer to Baekho but neither moved in to hug. They were fine like this, just being in close distance. 

"We could ride bicycles in the evening. Go fishing or fly a kite. Lots of little things to do." 

"Sounds like a real getaway trip." 

"It could be..." Baekho moved closer until their lips were barely inches apart. Minhyun closed his eyes and Baekho was about to move in to kiss him when the door opened and he jolted up in surprise. 

"Hyu- oh, sorry, was I disturbing something?" Junho squeaked a little. Baekho growled and tossed a pillow at his brother while Minhyun laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry. Mum wanted me to ask if he has any food allergies since she's planning on making a feast tonight." 

"Ugh. Next time knock before you open the door!" Baekho scolded him. 

"I don't have any," Minhyun replied and smiled. Junho chuckled and nodded. 

"Noted. You two have fun now." The door closed and Baekho grumbled as he hugged the pillow. Minhyun laughed and rolled onto him, kissing away his pout. 

"Aigoo. So pouty."


	37. 37

"-so hilarious. And there was also another time when hyung-"

"Junho! That's enough embarrassing stories of mine."

"Eh... Tell me more. I want to know more," Minhyun chuckled and Junho grinned mischievously.

"Alright, you three. Make sure to eat and not just talk."

"Yes, mum."

Minhyun laughed happily alongside Baekho's family as they conversed over dinner. His worries were blown away and he felt right at home.

"Ah... Baekho."

"Yeah?"

Minhyun laid out the mattress while Baekho fluffed two pillows for them to sleep. "Where's your dad?"

"Hmm? Oh. My dad? He passed away a few years ago."

Minhyun blinked and stared at Baekho who continued puffing the pillows. Baekho jolted when he felt arms suddenly wrapped around his body and he looked at Minhyun.

"Something wrong?" Baekho asked and smiled, ruffling his hair.

"No. I... I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Its okay. It's not like you asked me before."

"Is that why you're working so hard?"

Baekho hummed and shrugged. "Not really. My mum is pretty well off and both my brother and I earn enough to keep her happy."

"Oh?"

"I work hard so that I can get praised by my really perfectionist boss but it seems like nothing really satisfies him," Baekho huffed and Minhyun squeaked.

"I-I'm sorry."

Baekho laughed and kissed Minhyun's cheek, sitting down so he could return Minhyun's hug. "Well, we are dating now so I forgive you."

Minhyun smiled and leaned his head on Baekho's shoulder. He was thankful the other stayed by him despite how much of an asshole he was and how he tried to push him away so many times too. 

"Baekho, I'm sorry."

"I get it already. You don't have t-" Minhyun cupped Baekho's cheeks and stared right into his eyes. "Minhyun?"

"I really am sorry. I shouldn't have treated you that way..."

"You've already apologised for it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just...the thought that I could have just tried to be honest with myself and make things work between us earlier... Maybe we could have avoided this or we could have had a better way to go around it than running away like this."

"Minhyun, I don't blame you or anything. And even if we did get together earlier, who is to say your ex won't come after you?" 

Baekho kissed his cheek and Minhyun nodded. Neither of them had the answer to that question after all except if it happened now. 

"Do you really think he will waste his time to come after me though? I mean, the police already have what they need to arrest him so... He could just run away and not bother with me." 

"Well, it still is better to be safe than sorry." 

Minhyun knew that was true but now that he was calm enough to think things through, he didn't see the point of his ex coming after him again. Maybe it was just a precaution but for what reason would he have to come after him anyways? Minhyun had already ended things with him and rejected him. Baekho even hurt him quite badly so that should already have been warning enough to make him stay away. 

"Don't think too much about it now. Let's just head to bed, okay?" 

"Okay." 

~~~

Minhyun spent the next three days with Baekho and his family, helping them out with their little farm and cooking. Minhyun realised his family and Baekho's were quite different yet they were loving all the same. While his parents were more vocal about it, Baekho's mother showed her love and affection visibly through her actions. Her bright smile that mimicked Baekho's and her constant reminder for them to eat. Minhyun could tell where Baekho got that habit from as he was very well fed for the three days.

"Hyung, I got these hot spring resort tickets from a lucky draw," Junho said on their third night as they were getting ready to eat dinner.

"Ohh. You should bring mum there then," Baekho said as he scooped the rice out into bowls before handing them to Minhyun who arranged them onto the table.

"Well, we are in luck because there's 4 of them!" Junho cheered and Baekho blinked in confusion at first. "Oh, come on, hyung. You, me, mum and Minhyun?"

"Eh?" Minhyun gasped in surprise to hear he was included. "Me?"

"Yeah. Let's go together. You two aren't going back soon, right?"

"W-well... We were planning to take a whole week off," Baekho said as he sat down. "What do you think, Minhyun? Want to go?"

"I'll be glad to."

"What are you three talking about so cheerfully?" Baekho's mother asked as she came out from the kitchen with a pot of stew.

"Tickets to a hot spring resort for two days and one night. It's perfect for hyung and his boyfriend since they're on vacation too."

"Oh. You two should definitely go then."

"There's also tickets for you, mum," Baekho reminded Junho who quickly nodded.

"Oh, really? I'll be glad to go with everyone then."

Minhyun smiled brightly and nodded. "I'll go."

"Great. We can pack tonight and leave tomorrow in the morning," Junho said excitedly. "I'll give the resort a call."

"Alright. Eat up now, you two."

"Thank you, aunty," Minhyun said politely and she smiled.

"When will you start calling me mum, Minhyun ah?"

"Hmm?!" Minhyun turned red from that question and she laughed.

"Aigoo. Must be good to be young. Baekho, make sure you take care of Minhyun and Minhyun, take good care of my son too."

"Y-yes."

"Mum, don't chase him away too."

"Okay, okay. Let's eat. Junho, we are starting without you." 

~~~

"Wow. How on earth were you even this lucky, Junho?" Baekho's mother squealed in excitement as they reached the resort after a two hours' drive. 

"I was just getting some gum and then this guy ca-" 

"Guess this is worth the vacation after all," Baekho said and grinned as they got down the car. Minhyun smiled and nodded along. 

"I'm glad we decided to come here," Minhyun sighed as they removed their luggages from the trunk. 

"To my hometown or to the resort?" Baekho asked jokingly. 

"Oh, come on. We came back to your hometown before. What else would you think?" 

Baekho pouted and Minhyun chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Of course, anywhere with you is where I rather be."

His pout turned into a blush and he smacked Minhyun's arm. Minhyun giggled and they rolled up to the front desk. Junho handled the rooms and handed them the keys before scurrying the two to one side. 

"I got you two a couples room. Go ahead and have fun. I'll keep mum busy," Junho said and winked. Both of them turned red and Junho left them alone. 

"Your brother is really nice," Minhyun chuckled and held Baekho's hand, walking them to their room. 

"Don't you fall for him now," Baekho scoffed and Minhyun laughed, kissing his cheek. 

"And if I do?" 

"I'll cry and throw a tantrum in your office." 

"Aww. How cute. I'll love to see you do that while cuffed to the window," Minhyun whispered into his ear and Baekho shuddered, turning red. Minhyun poked his cheek and grinned as Baekho fell silent. They put their luggages inside the room and took a look around. They even had their own bath tub just in case they didn't want to go to the public one but Baekho wanted to try it so Minhyun couldn't reject him. He could but he was trying to be better. Trying to listen to Baekho's requests more and to his words as well. He didn't want to keep repeating his mistakes even though it was difficult for him not to want to be in control to feel less floaty. 

"Well, the hot spring is only open later so let's go out and eat something first." 

"Just us alone?" Minhyun asked and Baekho shrugged. 

"You want to invite my brother and mum along?" 

"I don't mind. They're nice to hang out with too." 

"Alright then." 

Baekho called Junho and told them to meet out front for lunch. At first, Junho argued with him, asking him to take Minhyun alone but their mother overheard them and Junho was muted into the background as she was thrilled to have lunch with them. Minhyun chuckled softly and leaned against Baekho as they waited for the two. 

"Your family is really warm," He said softly. 

"Oh yeah? What about yours?" 

"Well, they're less rowdy since its only just me and my parents. They don't talk much either unless there's a topic to talk about and they certainly aren't this active." 

"Hmm. Will you bring me to meet them someday?" 

Minhyun blinked and looked at Baekho before hugging him. "Of course. If that's what you want. They would love to meet you too."

Baekho smiled and held Minhyun's hand. They both flinched when they heard a sharp giggle in their direction. Junho chuckled awkwardly as their mother hid behind him to laugh at Baekho being affectionate with Minhyun. Baekho instantly pulled away and Minhyun stood up straight too, clearing his throat. 

"Aigoo. You're both already adults. It's fine to hold hands and hug," she chirped and they blushed. Minhyun held Baekho's hand and Baekho gripped it tightly to ease his nervousness about doing this in front of his family. "Let's go. Let's go! I'm hungry."

"This is why I told you to go on ahead," Junho grumbled to Baekho who rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't me. I told you Minhyun didn't mind. You had to let mum overhear us."

"I'm sorry," Minhyun said softly and the two immediately stopped arguing.

"It's not your fault, Minhyun ah," Baekho said and hugged his arm.

"Yeah. It's this oaf's fault."

"Hey! Call me that again and I sw-"

"Kang Dongho. Kang Junho. Stop arguing right now," their mother snapped and they both pouted. Minhyun chuckled softly and ruffled Baekho's hair. 

"We are here to relax. I really don't mind hanging out with everyone," Minhyun said to Junho who sighed. "Thank you for wanting to give us some alone time but we will have plenty more chances in the future."

"Tsk. He's way too nice for you, hyung." 

"Nice?" Baekho blurted and Minhyun cleared his throat with a sheepish smile. "Ah, ah. I guess so." He squeezed Minhyun's hand and sighed. This was fine. He didn't even know why he was arguing with Junho in the first place anymore. 

After lunch, they decided to walk around the shopping street and just mainly window shopped. Baekho's mother wasn't in need of new clothes and neither were the three males. They seemed to share the same track of thought to not waste money on clothes but instead bought snacks and tit bits to have instead. Minhyun was pretty fascinated by them if he were to be honest but since he melded in well, he didn't feel too odd either. A good amount of time passed when they enjoyed themselves just walking around the area and seeing new places. Soon, they were making their way back to the resort to rest for the rest of the evening. 

"The hot spring should be open now," Baekho said as he stretched his arms out. 

"Will you be joining us, Junho?" Minhyun asked and smiled. 

"Huh? No. You two go on ahead. I'll help mum get the bath ready in our room and then hop in once she's done." 

"Oh, thank you, Junho. You two have fun now. See you for dinner." 

"Okay." The couple waved and headed back to their room to get themselves prepared for the hot spring bath. They changed out to bathrobes and headed down to the hot spring bath together. There were a few other people but neither of them minded that much as they took a quick shower before dipping into the bath to relax. They sat close to one another and stretch their bodies out, feeling the warmth envelop them and relax their muscles. 

"I'm really enjoying this vacation a lot." 

"Me too."


	38. 38

"I don't think I've relaxed and unwind this much in a long while," Minhyun said while leaning against Baekho's shoulder, ignoring some glances directed towards them. Baekho's cheeks were red from both the public intimacy and the heat from the hot spring water. He suddenly wished they were inside the room. Then he would be able to kiss Minhyun without holding back. He didn't want to make other people uncomfortable even though he wanted to be intimate with Minhyun.

"Mmm..."

"What's wrong? You seem nervous."

"Ahh... Do I? It's just the water, I guess. It's real hot."

Minhyun tilted his head and glanced around, taking note of the side glances that he had been ignoring. He smiled and leaned back instead. "Are you sure? We can leave any time. There's a tub in the room for us."

"Hmm? Ah. You're right," Baekho said softly. "Let's go back then."

"Sure." Minhyun helped Baekho to his feet and they headed to the changing room. They slid on their bathrobes after drying up and started heading out. Baekho noticed a vending machine as they were walking.

"Minhyun, you go on ahead. I'm going to get something from the vending machine."

"Eh... But I can wait."

"Why don't you fill up the tub first? I'll be right with you," Baekho suggested and Minhyun nodded, taking his leave first. Baekho walked over to the machine and sighed. He didn't want to let that drag him down. Not only in the office was he being shunned for being close to his boyfriend but even outside in public. He knew Minhyun didn't care about things like this but he did and he didn't want it to be the cause of a rift between them. He slid the coins in slowly and waited for the machine to calculate it before pressing the drink of his choice. This trip was supposed to make him feel better about his choice of being together with Minhyun but sometimes he felt like the cons outweighed the pros a little too much especially when it involved his emotional state.

"No, Baekho. You can't think like this. Minhyun is trying his best so you should to," he whispered lowly to himself and gripped the two cans of drinks before heading back to their room.

~~~

Minhyun hummed softly as he entered their room. He noticed the window was open and stared at it for a moment, confused as he didn't recall them leaving it open but he didn't bother with it as he made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on to fill the tub with the hot spring water before making his way back to the bed. He slid down his bathrobe but before he removed it, he felt something soft go over his eyes. He twitched for a moment before chuckling.

"Baekho? When did you come inside? I didn't hear you," Minhyun said as he felt the cloth tighten around his eyes. Minhyun spun around. "What is this? Some kind of-wh-"

He yelped as he was shoved harshly. He fell onto the bed and sat up before he felt hands grabbing his shoulders and pushing him down. His body shuddered in resistance as he grabbed the arms. 

"Baekho?! Stop!" he cried out but the moment he touched the hands, he knew something was wrong. "W-who are you? You're not Baekho!" He tried to pull off the blindfold but his wrists were grabbed, lifted above his head as something went around them to bind them together. Minhyun struggled but there was a heavy weight on his body, stopping him from getting up or using his legs. "Help! Baekho!" 

"Shut up!" the perpetrator hissed and Minhyun felt his blood run cold. He would recognise the voice anywhere. It was the same voice who would coax him to sleep years ago. The same voice who coaxed him into all the shameless acts he committed without knowing. 

"No! Let me go! I won't let you have your way with me again!" Minhyun hissed and tried to fight back even more. A sharp slap across his face stunned him and he felt his cheek throb in pain. Tears sprung out the corner of his eyes but were absorbed by the cloth around them. 

"It's all your fault. You could have just been the good little ignorant boyfriend but you had to ruin everything." 

He whimpered and trembled, still struggling a little until he felt fingers clamp around his cheeks tightly as his wrists were tightly bound to the headboard. He froze as his heart raced like mad within the confines of his chest and he could barely breathe. 

"You've caused me a lot of money but that's okay. I'm a forgiving person so I'm just here to collect what your little plaything destroyed." 

"N-n... Don't touch Baekho. You can do whatever you want with me. Don't touch him!" Minhyun cried out and bit his lip as he fought back his tears. 

"That's a little too late. He broke my nose and gave me a beating. Just be thankful I won't be doing the same." 

Minhyun pulled at the cloth, trying to bring himself high enough to remove the blindfold but he shrieked a little as he felt himself being dragged down again before a cloth went around one of his ankles, tying him to the footboard. He sobbed and tried to rub it off his face. "Please don't do anything to him..." 

"Quiet now."

Minhyun heard the door open before a sharp gasp sounded followed by the sound of metal meeting the carpeted floor. 

"Minhyun?" 

"Baekho, run!" 

~~~

Baekho pursed his lips as he stood in front of the door. He hoped he didn't make Minhyun upset with reaction either. He opened the door and stepped in, putting on a smile before he paused, hands dropping the cans as he was stunned by the sight of his boyfriend being tied to the bed. He gasped as he was confused. 

"Minhyun?"

"Baekho, run!"

The words registered too slowly as the next thing he knew, he was being choked from the back. He grasped the arm holding him and both of them started to struggle.

"Ugh- Get off!" Baekho growled and tried to throw the person over his shoulder but felt them knee him instead. He toppled over and the grip only tightened, choking him. He gasped for air and tried to reach for the can, anything to save him. 

"Baekho? Baekho!" Minhyun gasped as he tried to break free. Baekho glanced at Minhyun as his consciousness started to flicker. He gritted his teeth and tried to fight against the lack of air, gasping deeply but it didn't help as the person didn't loosen their hold even as Baekho tried to dig his nails into the arm holding him.

"Min-"

"Oh god. Finally. I didn't think knocking someone out like this would take so long."

Minhyun whimpered and shook his head. "Let him go." He tried to use his free leg to step on the cloth as he pulled the other. He could hear the sound of someone being dragged across the floor before the bed dipped down to the other side indicating weight on it. "What... What are you doing? What do you want from us? Why can't you just leave us alone?!"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Minhyun bit his lip and tried to quiet down even though he knew he shouldn't listen. He should scream for help as loud as he could but he was afraid, the fear seizing his throat again. Fear of what might be done to him and Baekho if he didn't listen. He coughed a little from how tight his chest was squeezing him and took deep breaths to try to calm himself down enough to think of a way out of this. He felt the blindfold being taken off and he blinked away his tears as much as he could. He sniffled and noticed Baekho beside him in the same condition as he was, bound to the bed but unconscious. 

"Baekho... You didn't kill him, did you?" He looked at his ex who stood beside the bed and gasped. His nose area was bandaged across his face and traces of bruises were still clear on both his cheeks. Minhyun didn't even want to know how hard Baekho had punched him for him to end up that way because for all he cared, he was glad that Baekho did that.

"If I killed him, there wouldn't be a purpose for me to do this," he scoffed as he climbed onto the bed.

"Huh? Wait. What are y-" His ex placed his hand onto Minhyun's mouth and frowned.

"Keep your mouth shut or I'll punch him so hard you won't even recognise him."

Minhyun whimpered and pursed his lips. "Please don't hurt him..." 

"I'm not going to hurt him. I'm going to savor every inch of him." 

Minhyun gasped as his ex opened Baekho's bathrobe and his hands went across Baekho's body. His gut immediately felt twisted and he felt like someone was choking him instead. 

"No... No. Stop, please. Don't touch him," Minhyun pleaded as he started to gasp heavily. He couldn't believe this was happening. He wondered if this was what Baekho felt when he saw all those videos and that scene. If he felt like ripping someone to shreds and throwing up at the same time. Baekho groaned and squirmed uncomfortably. "Baekho..." 

He wanted him to wake up but he also didn't want him to. They would stand a better chance at escaping this predicament if he was awake but Baekho would have to live with the fact that someone else other than Minhyun was touching him. 

"Such a fair body. You don't mark him often either. Maybe I will." 

"No... No. No," Minhyun repeated like a broken tape recorder as he tried to lunge forward but was held back. His ex dipped his head low and sunk his teeth into Baekho's skin. Baekho jolted and woke up in surprise. He tugged at the cloth and winced at the bite. 

"What the fuck," Baekho cursed and tried to kick the man away from him but his leg was pinned down. "You! How did you even-" 

"Your thigh is so soft," He said as he squeezed it and parted Baekho's leg. Baekho gasped and struggled to move away but his other leg wouldn't budge. 

"Don't touch me!" Baekho snarled and swung his body forward as hard and far as he could. Their heads collided and both of them cried out in pain. Minhyun gasped in surprise and Baekho teared up before he yelped as the male was furious over Baekho's retaliation and had punched him. Baekho felt his mind swirl again and the smell of blood filling his nose. 

"Don't hurt him!" Minhyun yelled and used his free leg to kick the man off Baekho. He wasn't strong enough to push him down all the way but Baekho used that chance to lift his leg to make him topple down. Minhyun's ex got back up to his feet and grabbed both their necks, squeezing down hard with his thumb. They both choked for air and couldn't even try to pry his fingers off. 

"You're both the perfect fit for one another, aren't you? I'll show you what happens when you go against me, Minhyun. I treated you so well all those years and you just ran away."

The male let them go and they both gasped for air painfully, meeting each other's eyes at that moment.

"I'm so sorry, Baekho," Minhyun whispered and cried. Baekho gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"It's not your fault."

"How sickeningly sweet you two are. I'm sure you know how much of a slut your boyfriend used to be, don't you? Why don't you feel the same thing he's been through?"

Baekho stiffened when his leg was lifted up into a dangerous position. Minhyun didn't hold back as he screamed for help this time despite the pain in his throat just as the other attempted to push himself into Baekho.


	39. 39

Minhyun didn't know what to do. He was torn. Broken. Strung up for death. 

"Baekho... Baekho, look at me," he whispered with a hoarse voice as tears streamed down his cheeks. Baekho glanced over to him, crying equally as hard as he felt his butt burn. "We will be fine. It'll be fine."

Baekho clenched his teeth and groaned painfully as the male forced himself in all the way. Minhyun whimpered and looked at his wrists, trying to find a way to break free again. He forced himself to focus and stretched his arms out to grab the headboard. He glanced at his ex just to make sure the other wasn't taking notice of him as he tried to untie the cloth. His leg pulled painfully on the cloth holding him back. He had to stop this somehow. 

"Baekho hyung? Someone said they heard loud noises from inside your room and contacted me. Are you two okay?" Junho's voice spoke up after a couple of knocks on their door. Minhyun gasped and his ex opened his eyes, looking down at them. 

"Junho! Help-" Baekho managed to scream before the man had his hand around his throat and his hips moved mercilessly. Minhyun hadn't even dared to raise his voice.

"Hyung? Hyung! I'll go get someone to open the door."

"Great. Now you've alerted them."

"Nghh- Let... Let us g-go," Baekho gasped and Minhyun bit his lip. His eyes widened when he actually managed to untie the cloth from the headboard but he didn't make any surprising moves as he observed the situation. He didn't know what he could do since his wrists were still bound together.

"Right after I finish fucking you."

The moment the male went in deep, Minhyun made his move. He pushed himself up and behind the startled male, wrapping his arms around and pulling the cloth around his neck tightly. Baekho gasped as Minhyun was the one strangling the male who had let go of him. He swung his elbow to try to hit Minhyun who held in the pain even as it connected with his side. He couldn't let the other do whatever he pleased with Baekho. He pulled back even more, using his the cloth to his advantage as he pushed his head to keep the force there. His ex started to choke and wheezed loudly. Baekho felt the other pulling out and he did the only thing he could think of to help Minhyun. He tightened his muscles and clamped his thighs around the male to prevent him from going anywhere. He watched as the other start to lose consciousness and his body went slack. Minhyun panted heavily and pulled him out from Baekho before pushing him onto the floor. He placed his hands on the bed and gasped for air, unable to believe what he just did too. He didn't feel relieved at all. 

"Hyung!" Junho barged into the room and was shocked by what he saw as he was followed by a hotel staff. 

"Junho... Thank god. Help," Baekho cried and Junho looked at the unconscious male on the floor before turning to the two of them. 

"What the hell happened here and why is there a camera set up too?" 

Minhyun and Baekho both turned their heads to where Junho pointed and gasped. 

"Evidence!" they yelped at the same time and Minhyun hurriedly struggled out from the cloth around his leg to grab the camera. 

"It's recording!" he said in relief to Baekho who was being untied by Junho. He turned to the hotel staff. "Please call the police."

"Ah...okay." The staff rushed to the front counter to call the police. He stopped the recording and put the camera at a safe spot before walking back to Baekho who sat up and rubbed his wrists before reaching out to help Minhyun remove the cloth on his. 

"Seriously, what the hell happened here?" Junho squeaked and Baekho bit his lip. He tried not to think about it but it was hard not to when he could still feel the discomfort in his body. Minhyun pulled him into a hug and squeezed him tightly. 

"We will explain later, Junho... Sorry for making you worried." 

Junho sighed and nodded. "At least you two don't look hurt..." 

"Not physically, no...," Minhyun whispered and Baekho sobbed. He held onto Minhyun and buried his face on his shoulder. Minhyun gently patted his back and they sat there until the police arrived. Minhyun covered Baekho with the blanket and dealt with the police this time instead of just shivering in fear. He blamed himself for what happened but knew Baekho wouldn't agree to it and would only blame himself in return. Junho waited patiently until the room was cleared out, both perpetrator and camera before taking a seat. Baekho hid under the blanket while Minhyun calmly told Junho everything he needed to know about what just happened. 

"It's my fault... All of this happening is because of me." 

Baekho's hand slid out from under the blanket as he held Minhyun as if to assure him that it wasn't. Minhyun bit his lip and held Baekho's hand tightly. 

"I'm sorry..." 

"Minhyun hyung... Its not your fault," Junho said softly. "You didn't ask for this either and you're hurting just as much as my brother. I can't believe that guy has the balls to pull off something like this."

"Neither did we... We thought just... Coming back here would help but it seems like he got us where he wanted us," Minhyun muttered and Junho gasped. 

"That's where I thought I saw him! He was the one who told me I won lucky draw. Holy crap. This... This is my fault. Oh god... Hyung... I..." 

Minhyun stared at Junho who became guilt stricken and hurriedly shook his head. "Y-you didn't know either, Junho. Please don't blame yourself." 

"B-but if I hadn't..." 

Baekho finally poked his head out from under the bed and rubbed away his tears. "Junho ah... Its not your fault. You just wanted us to have fun too... And we did. We had fun... Walking around and eating, didn't we?" 

"Hyung... How can I ever apologise enough?" 

Baekho slowly sat up and motioned his brother to come closer. They hugged each other tightly and Minhyun leaned against Baekho. "You don't have to, Junho... You're not to blame here and neither are you, Minhyun. We are in this together now."

Minhyun nodded and hugged Baekho as Junho broke the hug. "What should I even tell mum?" 

"Whatever you do, just don't tell her the truth. I would hate to see her sad," Baekho said and Minhyun bit his lip. 

"Are you sure, hyung? Isn't it better to tell her the truth?" 

"I don't know how I'm going to face the truth myself either, Junho... Imagine mum..."

"Okay."

"I'll tell her someday but just not today... Okay?"

"Yeah... I get it. I'll go back now before she starts questioning too much either. You two be careful and rest well."

They both smiled a little and saw Junho out before closing and latching the door. Minhyun shut the windows and locked them too before settling into the bed with Baekho. They held each other closely and Minhyun patted Baekho's head. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect us, Minhyun," Baekho said and tightened his hold on Minhyun a little. 

"It's okay. You did your best... I told you before... Going up against him is a bad idea..." 

"I... I completely underestimated the emotional pain you went through when he... He..." 

"Shhh... Baekho. You're safe now. I'm sorry I couldn't protect us either..." 

"No, Minhyun. You protected us in the end. You saved me..." 

Minhyun rubbed his tears away and just hugged Baekho closely. He wished he could have spared Baekho from it even if Baekho didn't blame him for it. 

"Will we ever be safe from him?" Baekho asked and that broke Minhyun's heart.

"It's all because of me... If you're not together with me..."

"Minhyun, that's not what I meant." Baekho cupped Minhyun's cheeks and leaned their foreheads together. "I don't want this to happen to you even if I wasn't together with you. Nobody should have to go through this kind of situation. It's horrifying..." 

Minhyun bit his lip and nodded. Baekho brushed his thumb over his lip to stop him before placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Minhyun whimpered and pressed in deeper, holding onto Baekho preciously. 

"He treated you so roughly," Minhyun whispered and Baekho hummed. 

"Reminds me of when you first tackled me in the office too." 

"I-I-" 

"Of course, I'll only ever want you to touch me. It was disgusting to even think my body allowed him in."

"He hurt you... I hurt you..." 

"Minhyun, we aren't going over this again. I love you. I love you so so much. So much more than anyone else before," Baekho whispered against his lips as he kissed him, gently pushing Minhyun down. He held Minhyun's hand and placed it on his chest. "I'll only ever want you too. To hold me. To love me." 

"Baekho..." Baekho leaned down and kissed Minhyun gently to ease the other's nerves of being under him. Baekho reached under the robe and felt the sting as he touched his butt. He winced slightly and decided that he wouldn't be able to put it in like this. He pulled away and grabbed Minhyun's wallet, flipping it open to take out a condom. "What are you doing?"

"I want to get rid of the feeling of him inside me," Baekho said as he slid on the condom around Minhyun, pumping him so he would be hard enough for Baekho to slide in. He pushed himself down and gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain. If it was Minhyun, he would gladly endure it more. "Hah... Minhyun."

Minhyun gently rubbed his hip and Baekho bent down to kiss him again.

"Fill me up and make me forget about him inside me," Baekho pleaded him. Minhyun knew how sickening it felt to have someone else other than the person you love inside. He knew it way too many times and he had relived the moments too many times when he saw the videos. To feel as though you were filthy and you will never be pure enough for the one you love. Minhyun didn't want Baekho to feel what he had felt so he obliged, loved and held him. He flipped Baekho over and started to move slowly, grunting as he felt Baekho clenching down around him. He was rejecting him and Minhyun understood why but he kissed Baekho until he relaxed and allowed Minhyun in again. 

"I'm here, Baekho. It's me," Minhyun whispered to Baekho who had his eyes shut tightly. Baekho whined and pulled Minhyun closer.

"Move... Move faster."

"I don't want to hurt you. You're not prepared enough."

"I don't care. Minhyun, please. Just take the feeling away," Baekho cried out and Minhyun bit his lip.

"I understand." Minhyun started to thrust inside faster and as deep as he could push him. Baekho's moans started to slip in high pitched tones as Minhyun hit his sweet spot unlike the rough thrusting from earlier.

"It feels good. You feel good. Ahh... Minhyun," Baekho moaned and dragged his fingers against Minhyun's back. Minhyun panted and moaned softly as Baekho's muscles pulsated around him. "More..."

"Baekho," Minhyun moaned and kissed him hungrily. He lowered his kisses and bit over the mark. He hated the sight of it marking Baekho. Baekho was his boyfriend. His. He kissed it gently when he heard Baekho wince and went back to trailing kisses on his face before Baekho jolted. His back arched and out came a string of moans and white substance. Minhyun came not long after and he pulled out slowly. 

"Hah... Minhyun. I love you." 

"I love you too..." Minhyun caressed his cheek and kissed it before standing up. He lifted Baekho into his arms and smiled. "Let's go and soak now."

"In the bathroom?" 

"Yes. Just you and me and nobody else."


	40. 40

"He attacked the both of you in the hotel?" Minki squeaked in shock and Baekho nodded. Minhyun sipped his drink and eyed Jonghyun who sat there quietly. Aron wasn't even sure why he was there but he was glad to be invited anyways. "I thought he was already arrested."

"He escaped and somehow or rather, followed both of us to Jeju."

"He's one real crazy stalker, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Baekho noticed how quiet the other three was before taking note of Minhyun glaring at Jonghyun. He held Minhyun's hand and Minhyun flinched, glancing at him. "Stop glaring at Jonghyun. He already apologised, didn't he?"

"Apologized? He was the reason why you got caught in the first place. Tricking you into that alley.... Making me watch." 

Jonghyun pursed his lips uncomfortably and Minhyun's glare shifted to Minki. 

"And its because they're dating and they know you, that's why they were trying to pull you to his company."

"Alright, Minhyun. That's enough salt. We all got through it together. If it wasn't for Minki being captured as well, we wouldn't have escaped," Baekho said, trying to quell Minhyun's fire. Minhyun frowned and looked away. Aron sipped loudly and glanced to one side, unsure what had happened anyways. 

"I understand if you want to stop the partnership...," Jonghyun said softly and Aron gasped. Minhyun scoffed and crossed his arms. 

"I'm not that petty..."

"Well, this is nice and all but someone care to fill me in on what's going on?" Aron finally asked once his curiosity got the better of him.

~~~

"You know, you still owe me a date," Baekho said after work was over and the two was heading home to Minhyun's place. Baekho finally caved in and moved in with Minhyun after realising he spent most of his days in Minhyun's home anyways so officially moving in wasn't even that difficult.

"Oh. You're right. We completely forgot about that. But we did go to Jeju. Can't that be considered a date?" Minhyun replied and Baekho pouted. 

"Yah! That's not a date. We went there to run away from your ex. Stingy! Hwang Minhyun, you're stingy!" Baekho whined and playfully hit Minhyun's arm with both his fists. 

"Ow. Stop it. I'm driving," Minhyun chuckled and pushed Baekho's hands away. Baekho crossed his arms and sulked. "Well, we never decided where to go anyways." 

"Hmph. I don't want to go on a date with someone stingy like you."

Minhyun chuckled softly and parked the car in a quiet street before leaning over to kiss Baekho. Baekho wanted to act haughty but the kiss made him melt as he pulled Minhyun closer. "I'll bring you wherever you want to go so just tell me where." 

"I want to go to the movies, then a buffet and then the arcade and a romantic candle lit dinner," Baekho demanded and Minhyun grinned. 

"Since when were you so demanding?" 

"Since... I got you to admit that you like me?" 

Minhyun blinked and laughed. "Are you trying to flip our standing here?" 

"Why not? We are together now. Our standing should be equal. If you get to demand so much of me, it's only right I get to demand this much too." 

"Alright, I get it." Minhyun touched his cheek and kissed him one more time before continuing his drive home. "But you'll have to wait until the next holiday."

"Ehhh. Can't we go this weekend?"

"We could if you're that desperate."

"Yes, yes I am."

"Okay then."

~~~

If there was anything Minhyun had learned about Baekho throughout their months of working together and weeks of dating, it was that the other had persistence that never seemed to diminish even at the face of impossibilities. He didn't realise the full extent of it himself but Minhyun did. From getting together with him to getting him out on a date, Minhyun realised it was easier to cave in sometimes even though he didn't want to but going against Baekho felt like going against a tidal wave. It was almost impossible. So there he was, holding a rose stalk since he figured Baekho might not be too fond of walking around with a big bouquet of flower. 

"You're early," Baekho said as he rushed up to Minhyun and beamed. They had decided to come separately to give it a more first date like feel since they technically had never been on a date together before. Minhyun smiled and held the single red rose out to Baekho. "Oh?"

"It's for you. And this as well." In his other hand, he pulled out a box of doughnuts. Baekho gasped and his eyes twinkled.

"Really?"

"Yep. Fresh out from the oven too."

"Thank you so much, Minhyun," Baekho giggled as he took both the flower and the doughnuts. Minhyun was happy to see him smile brightly. It was all he ever wanted for Baekho too. For him it be happy and be himself. "I didn't get you much but here..."

Baekho placed the fox keychain into Minhyun's palm. Minhyun stared at it and blinked.

"I actually got it from an arcade game the last time I went with Jonghyun but... So many things had happened then and I forgot to give it to you."

"Oh... Thank you. Its really cute," Minhyun replied and smiled, placing it on his phone. He admired it for awhile before pocketing his phone carefully. "Shall we go then? To our first destination, the cinema."

"Let's go! Do you think they'll let me bring the doughnuts in?"

"They will. I've asked already."

"Always ever so prepared."

"Of course. I even remember the positions of the doughnuts I bought just in case you have a preferred way of eating them."

Baekho chuckled and held Minhyun's hand. "That's going a little far but I love you for it."

Minhyun cleared his throat as he blushed and smiled sheepishly. "I love you too..."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing."

The movie date went smoothly up until lunch. They were in a cute cafe and enjoyed the little hearty conversations they had. It was a nice break from work since Minhyun focused so much on it sometimes that Baekho wondered if the other ever thought of anything else which he did. Minhyun wiped Baekho's lips clean and Baekho blushed a little.

"It's not dirty, is it?" Baekho said warily and Minhyun smiled.

"Just a little."

"Ugh. And I was hoping to make this date seem as perfect as it could."

"Why?"

"Because first dates are important."

Minhyun hummed and shrugged. "If you ask me, first dates are the worst way to get an impression on someone. They try their best to look their best so that would mean they won't put as much effort after that, isn't that so?"

"And this is why you make dating you so difficult," Baekho huffed and Minhyun sighed.

"I told you, this wouldn't be easy."

"I know and I'm not about to bicker with you about first date impressions."

"Good."

They both laughed and sipped their drinks before Minhyun was distracted by his phone ringing. Baekho raised his brows when Minhyun actually picked it up. His smiling face faltered before a frown creased his brows. Baekho wondered what was wrong before he realised Minhyun was sighing and seemed distressed. He ended the call and pursed his lips which usually meant nothing good came out of it and now he was figuring out how to put his words together.

"What's wrong?"

"Um... Work. I really would love to ignore it but..."

"You gotta head back to the office?" Baekho asked and Minhyun reluctantly nodded. "Hah... Seriously. Of all places.."

"I'm really sorry, Baekho but this is why I said to wait for vacation."

"It's a Saturday! Can't it wait?" Minhyun bit his lip and looked guilty, making Baekho soften and nodded. "Alright. Alright. Let's go to the office."

"You don't have to follow me."

"I said I will so I will."

"Thank you, Dongho and I'm sorry. Really."

"Make it up to me by bringing me to a good dinner then."

'That, I can promise. I did make reservations for this wonderful candle lit dinner as requested."

Baekho was a little surprised since he wasn't expecting Minhyun to actually go that far but he was also so glad that he did. It just went to show that he was really important to Minhyun, important enough to finally listen to what he wanted and compromise sometimes too.

They headed back to the office and Baekho sat on the couch while Minhyun went to his desk to work things out. Baekho entertained himself with his phone as he waited for Minhyun. He passed out on the couch while waiting and hadn't realise it until he woke up. He noticed Minhyun's jacket on him and broke into a smile, taking note of his hardworking boyfriend. He snuggled under the jacket and just stared at Minhyun until the other looked up and smiled. 

"You're up?" 

"Mmm... And you're not done yet?" 

"Almost."

"Minhyun ah." 

"Yes?" 

"I don't think I've ever asked you but what do you work so hard for?" 

Minhyun paused and looked at Baekho with a confused expression. 

"You always seem to be working day in and day out. Even at home, you either reply emails or take calls but... Why are you working this hard?" 

Minhyun chuckled softly and shrugged. "Because I wanted to impress someone. Someone who couldn't even remember me but I didn't even know that..." 

"Oh..." Baekho turned red from embarrassment and guilt. He didn't mean to forget Minhyun but he guessed it couldn't have been helped either. The shock from the accident that made him forget the entirety of that day after all. 

"But other than that, I guess I'm just working hard to retire early. I have things I want to do like travelling the world and living someplace quiet and serene. I'm pushing myself now to give myself an easier future." 

"I see... I should work harder too then. So I won't drag you down."

Minhyun smiled and got up from his seat. He walked over to Baekho and sat down beside him as he sat up instead. He held Baekho's hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. 

"Baekho, would you stay with me even in sickness and in death? Promise to cherish and love me forever?" Minhyun asked and Baekho gasped. 

"W-what are you saying?" 

"I can't ask you for your hand in marriage just yet since I need to ask your mother's consent but will you be my partner for as long as we stay together?" 

Baekho bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. I want to stay with you for as long as we can." 

"I promise to always love you and cherish you. To protect you and to share the burden of your pain and suffering." Minhyun kissed Baekho's hand and placed it against his forehead before Baekho pulled his hand over and kissed it as well. 

"And I, Kang Dongho, promise to always stay by your side and be honest with you. To protect you and carry the shared responsibility together."

"And now, we may kiss," Minhyun said jokingly and Baekho laughed, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss on his lips. Minhyun giggled and deepened the kiss, laying Baekho down onto the couch again and tilting his head sideways to kiss him more. Their lips smothering one another's as their hands enclosed around each other. 

"Promise to keep you happy and satisfied always," Minhyun whispered. 

"I promise that too.... And to always be the best version of myself with you." 

"To be more understanding and listen to you." 

"To keep my demands to a minimum." 

"To try to honor my words and promises." 

"We are just going to keep going, aren't we? Why are we so unromantic... To do this in the office." 

"Mmm... If you want to stop, we could do something else like kissing or having sex," Minhyun cooed and kissed Baekho again until he was out of breath but he still held onto Minhyun. 

"Back to where we started, huh... I love you, Minhyun." 

"I love you too, Dongho." 

Fin


End file.
